Voldemorts Plan
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Voldemort verfolgt eine Plan, mit dem er sowohl seinen vermeintlich treuesten Todesser belohnen und seinen Feind endgültig besiegen kann. Warnung: Sklaverei, Slash. Main Characters: SS,HP,AD,DM,NL,RL. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K: Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen. Der Plot gehört mir, ich verdiene aber mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Warnung**: In dieser Story geht es um Sklaverei. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, kann die Story hier noch verlassen.

**Betreff: Betaleser**

Auf fanfiktion.de habe ich bereits Betaleser für diese Geschichte, aber wenn jemand von euch Lust hat für betazulesen, ist er oder sie herzlich willkommen. So entstehen dann praktisch zwei Varianten derselben Geschichte, eine für ff.de und eine für Also, meldet euch!

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel**

Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron und grübelte. Die Aktion in der Mysterienabteilung war ein Desaster gewesen. Einige seiner besten Todesser saßen jetzt in Askaban, unter ihnen mal wieder Bellatrix und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Malfoy. Er hatte seinen blonden Gefolgsmann für cleverer gehalten. Er war versucht, Malfox die ganze Schuld für das Desaster in die Schuhe zu schieben, und er würde sicherlich noch eine Weile in seinem neuen Zuhause verbringen, aber es ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen, dass er Potter unterschätzt hatte. Dieser Junge hatte ein bisschen zu viel Glück für seinen Geschmack. Dumbledore schien ihm förmlich an den Hacken zu kleben, und auch wenn Severus die magischen Fähigkeiten höchstens als „mittelmäßig" einschätzte, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis der Alte ihn so trainiert hatte, bis er wirklich zu einer Gefahr werden konnte. Außerdem stand noch der ganze Orden hinter ihm. Potter war zur Identifikationsfigur des Widerstandes gegen ihn geworden. Ohne Potter waren sie nur ein Haufen Idioten.

Plötzlich schlich sich ein Grinsen auf die fleischlosen Lippen. Er hatte eine Idee: Er würde Potter als Größe einfach eliminieren. Ohne ihn zu töten. Der Junge war zu gut beschützt, um ihn offen anzugreifen. Aber es gab einen Angriffspunkt, der noch zugänglich war, einen Angriffspunkt, den Dumbledore zwar kannte, aber wenn er Glück hatte, dann hatte der alte Narr ihn in seiner Gefährlichkeit unterschätzt und dann konnte er Potter bedeutungslos machen, ohne ihn töten zu müssen. Ein heiseres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht? Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er Severus für seine treuen Dienste belohnte. Es faszinierte ihn, wie es seinem Schützling in all den Jahren gelungen war Dumbledore zu täuschen, und es ihm immer noch mit Erfolg gelang. Seine schwarze Schlange war sein absoluter Favorit. Natürlich bekam der Tränkemeister hin und wieder eine Cruciatus, damit er nicht vergaß, wer hier der Herr war und um die Todesser nicht auf die Gedanken zu bringen, er könnte jemanden bevorzugen. Auch wenn Bellatrix sich schon immer als seine treueste Anhängerin bezeichnet hatte, so war sie doch nur eine arme größenwahnsinnige Verrückte, die sich eines Tages den Hals brechen würde. Und er würde mit Freuden dabei zusehen.

Severus war anders. Lucius hatte ihn damals auf einen schmächtigen, aber begabten Slytherin aufmerksam gemacht. Er war in den Verbotenen Wald gereist und war dort zum ersten Mal auf Severus Snape begegnet, der von Gryffindors verflucht und einfach dort liegen gelassen worden war. Er hatte sofort die Macht gespürt, die den Jungen umgab und hatte ein Potential in den schwarzen Augen gesehen, das er auf gar keinen Fall Dumbledore hatte überlassen dürfen. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch auf seine Seite bringen. Dies sollte sich als schwieriger erweisen als er angenommen hatte. Der Junge hatte doch tatsächlich die Stirn gehabt sein großzügiges Angebot, sich ihm anzuschließen, zweimal abzulehnen. Erst als er ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, entweder den Rest seines Lebens zum Spielzeug der Gryffindors zu werden oder den Spieß einfach umzudrehen und wirkliche Macht zu erlangen, Macht, die so groß war, dass keiner seiner Peiniger ihn je wieder angreifen würde, hatte Severus zugestimmt. Er hatte ihm die beste Ausbildung zukommen lassen, und als der Junge mit 19 Jahren als jüngster Tränkemeister überhaupt und dem besten Ergebnis seit 500 Jahren die Prüfungen bestanden hatte, hatte er einen fast väterlichen Stolz empfunden. Seit dem hatte er Tränke für seinen Mentor gebraut, bereits vorhandene und neue Kreationen. Er hatte sich geschickt von den Folterorgien der anderen Todesser ferngehalten, denn er verabscheute die Quälereien, besonders an Frauen und Kindern und tötete nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Allerdings geschah es dann so präzise und diszipliniert wie alles, was er tat. Ja, es wurde wirklich Zeit seinen treuen Dienst zu honorieren.

„Nagini."

Das prächtige Tier schlängelte sich auf ihn zu. Der dunkle Lord trennte einen Stoffstreifen aus seiner Robe und sprach einen Zauber. Der Streifen verwandelte sich in ein Halsband aus dunkelgrünem Samt. Ein weiterer Schwung des Zauberstabes und silberne Buchstaben erschienen auf dem Samt: „Eigentum von Severus T. E. Snape".

Voldemort strich der Schlange über den dreieckigen Kopf.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, meine Schöne. Bring´ dies zu Harry Potter. Er ist in Hogwarts."

Nagini nahm das Halsband an sich. Der dunkle Lord verwandelte es in einen Portschlüssel, der sie an die Grenze der Ländereien von Hogwarts bringen würde. Von dort aus würde sie sich selbst zurecht finden.

Er selbst lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es wurde Zeit Harry Potter eine neue Existenz zu geben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Lob und Kritik sind sehr willkommen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaltere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot, und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Severin1: Vielen Dank für deine Review. Die Initialen „T. E." stehen für Severus´ weitere Vornamen Thomas und Elijah. Ich weiß, Elijah passt vielleicht nicht zu unserem Tränkemeister, aber ich finde den Namen schön.

trommelwirbel Hier ist das zweite Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2. Kapitel**

Harry Potter schlief nichts ahnend in seinem Bett im Gryffindorschlafsaal. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn nach seinem 16. Geburtstag nach Hogwarts kommen lassen, um ihn zu trainieren, aber auch ein wenig auf ihn zu achten, jetzt wo Sirius tot war. Der Schulleiter hoffte auch, dass Harry und Severus bei dem gemeinsamen Training sich endlich näher kennen und verstehen lernen würden. Sie hatten zu seiner großen Freude auch schon kleine Fortschritte gemacht, aber von einer Freundschaft, wie sie Albus vorschwebte, waren sie noch himmelweit entfernt.

An all das erinnerte sich Harry nicht mehr, als er die Augen aufschlug und in die Sonne blinzelte. Er erinnerte sich nur daran, dass sein Herr gestern sehr unzufrieden mit ihm gewesen war und ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit aus seinen Räumen, und vor allem aus seinem Bett, verbannt hatte. Er griff traurig nach seinem Halsband und legte es sich um. Er spürte das vertraute Kribbeln, das ihn als rechtmäßiges Eigentum seines Herrn auszeichnete, und er lächelte. Er mochte seinen Herrn. Er war sehr streng, aber konnte auch sehr liebevoll sein, wenn er mit ihm zufrieden war. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er allerdings beim Saubermachen ein Glas mit einer seltenen Tier fallen gelassen. Das Glas war zersplittert und das Wasser hatte sich über den ganzen Boden verteilt. Der kostbare Wurm war inmitten des Desasters innerhalb von Sekunden verendet. Der Tränkemeister war außer sich gewesen. Er hatte Harry erbarmungslos die Gerte über den Rücken gezogen und ihn dann fortgeschickt. Seit dem hielt er sich im Gryffindorturm auf und bemühte sich seinem Herrn nicht unter die Augen zu kommen und ihn noch mehr zu erzürnen. Die Striemen auf seinem Rücken waren mit Hilfe der Salbe, die sein Herr ihm über einen Hauselfen hatte zukommen lassen, geheilt, aber sie hatten sowieso kaum geschmerzt, im Vergleich zu der Verbannung. Das ganze war jetzt fünf Tage her, und er beschloss für sich in die Kerker zu gehen und seinen Herrn nochmals um Vergebung anzuflehen. Vielleicht … vielleicht erlaubte er ihm wenigstens in seiner Nähe zu sein, wenn er auch nicht in sein Bett durfte. Harry sprang aus den Federn und verließ, nachdem er sich kurz gewaschen hatte, den Turm. Er trug nur eine ausgeblichene Pyjamahose, aber darum scherte er sich nicht. Er wollte seinen Herrn finden.

Severus Thomas Elijah Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertränkelehrer und momentan eher unfreiwilliger Trainer der Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, rauschte durch die Gänge zur Großen Halle. Albus hatte darauf bestanden, dass er auch in den Ferien alle Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle zusammen mit ihm, Potter, Pomona, Poppy und Filius einnahm, statt wie sonst, in seinen Räumen zu essen. Diese Maßnahme sollte die Gemeinsamkeit fördern. Severus schnaubte. Albus´ Versuche, Potter und ihn näher zusammenzubringen, waren schon lächerlich. Er würde mit dem Jungen zusammenarbeiten, bis dieser seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, und gut. Er plante wahrlich nicht eine lebenslange Freundschaft mit dem Sohn von James Potter, wie sie Albus vorschwebte, einzugehen. Er ging gerade im Kopf noch einmal die Zauber durch, die er mit dem Balg in Duellieren üben würde, als er in etwas hineinrannte, eher in jemanden: Potter, der zu Severus´ großer Verwunderung lediglich mit einer ausgeleierten Pyjamahose bekleidet war.

Der Tränkemeister öffnete gerade den Mund, um einem passenden Kommentar abzugeben - Albus hatte ihm verboten in den Ferien Punkte abzuziehen - , als Potter begann zu sprechen.

„Bitte vergebt mir Herr, bitte, ich flehe Euch an, bitte vergebt mir."

Der Sohn seines Erzfeindes kniete vor ihm auf dem Boden und hatte sich in seine Roben festgekrallt.

„Was soll das, Potter. Ist das einer Ihrer _intelligenten_ Scherze?"

Bei der Nennung seines Nachnamens war Potter zusammengezuckt. Er zitterte und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Bitte vergebt mir Herr, bitte!"

Severus hatte genug von dem Theater. Er packte den Jungen und zog ihn hoch. Große Augen starrten ihn angsterfüllt hinter den Brillengläsern an. Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn.

_Leglimens_, dachte er, und das Erste, was er wahrnahm, war panische Angst.

Er sah eine Erinnerung, die er sich nicht erklären konnte: Potter putzte in seinem Labor Einmachgläser mit Zutaten. Plötzlich glitt ihm eines aus der Hand und zerschellte am Boden. Ein großer Wurm, ein Lobalug, zappelte noch einige Sekunden und vertrocknete dann auf einen Schlag. Severus konnte sich das nicht erklären. Lobalugs verwendete er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in seinen Tränken, da sie sehr selten waren und ihre Verwendung vom Ministerium für seinen Geschmack etwas zu streng überwacht wurde. Er hatte längst herausgefunden, dass man ein ähnliches Sekret wie das des Wurmes auch aus der Kombination magischer Pflanzen gewinnen konnte. Plötzlich stürmte er selbst in den Raum und schrie den Jungen an. Zu seinem Entsetzen sah Severus, dass sein Alter Ego eine Gerte in der Hand hatte und sie dem vor ihm knienden Jungen erbarmungslos über den Rücken zog. Potter schrie wie leid es ihm tat und flehte ihn um Vergebung an. Dann verschwand die Erinnerung und Severus sah den Jungen mit gesenktem Kopf und mit Striemen überzogenem Rücken die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hinaufsteigen, unendlich traurig darüber, dass sein Herr ihn auf unbestimmte Zeit verstoßen hatte.

Was war hier los?

Der Tränkemeister zog sich aus den Gedanken Potters zurück und starrte auf die vor ihm kauernde Gestalt. Der Junge hatte seine Stirn gegen die Stiefelspitze des Professors gedrückt und Severus sah etwas an seinem Hals. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um ein Halsband aus dunkelgrünem Samt handelte, auf dem mit silbernen Buchstaben: „Eigentum von Severus T. E. Snape" stand. Was zur Hölle …?

Er musste sofort mit Albus sprechen. Er rief einen Hauselfen und trug ihm auf, den Schulleiter um ein dringendes Gespräch in dessen Büro zu bitten. Nur einen Moment später erschien der Hauself wieder und richtete ihm aus, dass der Schulleiter auf ihn wartete. Severus riss sich von dem Potterjungen los und machte sich auf den Weg. Potter ging nahezu lautlos zwei Schritte hinter ihm.

Albus erwartete ihn hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend und schaute die Ankömmlinge gespannt an.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Severus?"

„Allerdings."

„Setz´ dich. Einen Zitronenbonbon?"

Severus lehnte dankend ab. Albus wollte seine verfluchten Drops gerade Potter anbieten, hielt aber mitten im Satz inne, denn Potter hatte sich nicht auf den zweiten Stuhl gesetzt, sondern kniete neben Severus´ Sitz auf dem Boden, als wäre das die normalste Sache der Welt. Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte er mit einem durchdringenden Blick auf seinen Tränkemeister.

Dieser verzog keine Miene. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Sieh´ dir seine Erinnerungen an."

Der Schulleiter konzentrierte sich. Eine Weile saß er regungslos da, während das Entsetzen in seinen Augen immer größer wurde. Schließlich klärte sich sein Blick, und er wirkte auf Severus so alt wie nie zuvor. Die Augen, die sich auf den Jungen richteten ließen jedes Funkeln vermissen.

„Harry?"

Potter hob den Kopf.

„Geh´ in die Räume deines Herrn und warte dort."

Potter sah Severus fragend an. Dieser nickte kurz, worauf der Junge aufsprang, sich tief verneigte und über das Flohnetzwerk das Büro verließ.

Der Tränkemeister wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schulleiter zu. Albus seufzte und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel.

„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Seine Erinnerung ist ausgetauscht worden."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes.

„Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war, dass er sich als dein Sklave sieht und zwar seit seinem 11. Lebensjahr. Damals wurde er nach seiner Erinnerung von seinem Onkel für 100.000 Pfund an dich verkauft. Er hat großen Respekt vor dir und empfindet große Zuneigung für dich. Er erfährt dich als strengen, aber gerechten Herrn, und er ist dir absolut ergeben."

Severus hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Er ahnte, wer für diese verhängnisvollen Wandel in Potters Persönlichkeit verantwortlich war.

„Was ist mit seinen anderen Erinnerungen?"

Albus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sie sind noch vorhanden. Allerdings sind sie in eine dichte Membran gehüllt, die nur ein mächtiger Gedankenzauberer auflösen kann. Leider gibt es nur sehr wenige von ihnen, und es kann Monate dauern bis wir einen finden. Das Problem ist, dass nicht nur seine Erinnerung, sondern auch seine Magie betroffen ist."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Severus´ Kehle entrang sich nur ein heiseres Flüstern.

„Der größte Teil seiner Magie ist ebenfalls durch eine solche Membran blockiert. Harry hat im Moment weniger magische Kräfte zur Verfügung als ein Hauself."

Severus unterdrückte ein Keuchen.

„Er hat nach seiner Erinnerung nie einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt."

Der Tränkemeister biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt!

„Und jetzt?"

Er versuchte seiner aufsteigenden Verzweiflung Herr zu werden. Was sollten sie jetzt machen?

„Harry ist nicht der Einzige, auf den die Prophezeiung hätte zutreffen können. Am 31. Juli 1980 wurden _zwei_ Jungen geboren, und auch, wenn Harry als Voldemorts Gegner gezeichnet wurde, ist der andere Junge nun unsere Chance."

„Wer ist der andere Junge?"

„Neville Longbottom."

Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Longbottom! Du willst unser aller Los in die Hände von Neville Longbottom legen!"

Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig. Ich werde ihm noch heute eine Eule schicken und ihn nach Hogwarts kommen lassen. Ich möchte, dass du ihn sowohl in Duellieren als auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtest. Ich denke ein wenig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke könnte auch nicht schaden."

Albus Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Und Potter?"

„Ich möchte, dass er in nächster Zeit bei dir wohnt und du dich so verhältst, wie er es erwartet. Ich möchte, dass er sowenig Irritation wie möglich erfährt, und dass er sich wohl fühlt. Ich denke, das ist das Beste, was wir im Moment tun können. Sprich ihn bitte mit dem Vornamen an, denn nach seiner Erinnerung nennst du ihn nur Potter, um ihm deine Verachtung zu zeigen, wenn er einen großen Fehler gemacht hat. Und Severus, bitte sei gut zu ihm."

Damit war er entlassen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Lob und Kritik sind sehr willkommen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K: Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld. Der Plot gehört mir.

**Danksagung:**

_Kardia_: Vielen Dank für deine Review.

_Shatil the second_: Ziel dieser Story ist es, dass Severus eine andere Seite an Harry kennen lernt und Harry ebenso merkt, dass Snape ihn nicht so hasst, wie er eigentlich dachte. Das kommt aber erst, wenn er seine Erinnerung wieder hat. Doch das ist alles Zukunftsmusik. Es wird auf jeden Fall noch eine Menge geschehen und einige Vorurteile abgebaut werden. Ach ja, natürlich gibt es ein Happy End.

_Severin1_: Harry wird bald beginnen Severus zu berühren und irgendwann wird Severus ziemlich Probleme haben, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Schließlich ist er auch nur ein Mann ;)

Und nun wünsche ich Euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. Kapitel**

In seinen Räumen wartete Pot-, Harry, bereits auf ihn. Er kniete neben Severus' Lieblingssessel und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Als der Tränkemeister den Raum betrat, schaute der Junge nur kurz auf, um dann den Blick wieder auf den Teppich zu lenken. Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Was sollte er jetzt mit dem Jungen machen?

"Sei gut zu ihm".

So wie er Albus verstanden hatte, sollte Pot-, Harry, so wenig wie möglich irritiert werden. Das hieß, er musste sich den Jungen gegenüber so verhalten, wie dieser es nach seinen "neuen" Erinnerungen gewohnt war. Severus ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und sah auf den schwarzen Haarschopf hinab. Welche Erinnerungen bargen sich darunter? Albus hatte gesagt, dass der Junge ihn als streng, aber gerecht erlebt hatte.

Er konnte natürlich in die Erinnerungen des Jungen eindringen, aber das er wollte nicht. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach einen Befehl geben und sehen, was er tat. Ein Grummeln in der Magengegend erinnerte Severus daran, dass er noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte.

„Ich habe Hunger."

Der Junge schoss in die Höhe und verneigte sich.

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Damit verschwand er in der kleinen Küche, die Severus manchmal nutzte, um sich selbst etwas zu kochen. Der Tränkemeister hörte ihn mit Töpfen und Pfannen rumoren, und widerstand nur schwer der Versuchung, nachzusehen, was Pot-, Harry, mit seinem wertvollen Geschirr anstellte. Zum Glück klang es nicht danach als würde er gerade die Einrichtung demolieren.

Bald zog der köstliche Duft von Rührei mit Speck durch Severus' Räume. Plötzlich flackerte grünes Feuer im Kamin auf, und eine braune Eule flatterte heraus. Da seine Quartiere in den Kerkern keine Fenster hatten, erreichten ihn die Eulen auf diesem Weg. Dieses Exemplar hatte ihn, wie so oft, vergeblich in der Großen Halle gesucht und dann den Weg durch den Kamin gewagt. Sie trug den Tagespropheten in ihrem Schnabel und rauschte, nachdem Severus ihn bezahlt hatte, wieder davon.

Der Tränkemeister schlug die Zeitung auf, aber konnte sich nicht auf die neuesten Nachrichten konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren bei dem Jungen in der Küche und wurden zusätzlich noch von dem köstlichen Duft abgelenkt.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Küchentür und Harry stellte ein Tablett auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Der Junge hatte ein reichhaltiges Frühstück bereitet, dass Severus so sonst nur aß, wenn es einen besonderen Anlass gab.

Es bestand aus einem großen Teller Rührei mit Speck, garniert mit Paprikastreifen und gefüllten Tomaten. Dazu gab es einen frisch gepressten Orangensaft und einen schwarzen Espresso. Den süßen Abschluss bildete ein Vanillemuffin mit Schokoglasur Harry deckte für sich nur eine Schale Wasser und einen kleinen leeren Teller mit einem kleinen Besteck.

"Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Appetit, Herr."

Er sprach so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum verstand. Er nickte dem knienden Jungen zu und begann zu essen. Es schmeckte zu seiner Überraschung sehr gut, sogar noch besser, als wenn es die Hauselfen zubereitet hätten.

Auf einmal hörte er ein schwaches Grummeln. Er sah auf Harry hinunter, der an seiner Wasserschale nippte und hin und wieder einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Severus' Frühstück warf, um dann wieder auf den Teppich zu starren.

Wieder war ein Grummeln zu hören und Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Ein wenig, Herr."

Ein weiteres Grummeln. Es klang, als hätte der Junge seit Tagen nichts gegessen.

„Warum sagst du dann nichts?" fragte Severus ungehalten.

Ein Zusammenzucken Harrys sagte ihm, dass er sich wieder einmal im Ton vergriffen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr! Bitte vergebt mir, ich ..."

„Ist schon gut", unterbrach ihn Severus ungehalten.

Er häufte dem Jungen Rührei auf den kleinen Teller und stellte ihn vor Harry. Dieser dankte ihm und hatte, bevor Severus dies verhindern konnte, seine Lippen auf den Handrücken des Tränkemeisters gedrückt. Dann begann er zu essen.

Er aß hastig in kleinen Bissen, so als fürchte er , dass Severus ihm das Essen im nächsten Moment wieder wegnehmen würde. Dem Tränkemeister fiel plötzlich ein Buch ein, das Lucius ihm einmal halb zum Scherz, halb im Ernst geschenkt hatte:

„Das Handbuch für den zufriedenen Herrn - Wie erziehe ich den perfekten Sklaven?"

Wo hatte er das noch? Er erhob sich und durchstöberte seine Regale. Schließlich, in der hintersten Reihe, fand er es. Das Buch war in einen Einband aus vergoldetem Leder gefasst und mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert. Als er zu seinem Sessel zurückkehrte, waren Pot-, Harrys, Augen fragend auf ihn gerichtet.

Plötzlich packte Severus die Wut.

Warum sollte gerade er sich um Potter kümmern? Hatte Dumbledore keine anderen Handlanger, die sich ohne Zweifel darum reißen würden, sich um ihren Goldjungen kümmern zu dürfen? Aber nein, er musste seine Privatsphäre mit dem Sohn seines Erzfeindes teilen.

„Räum´ das weg!" herrschte er den Jungen an.

Er wollte ihn aus den Augen haben und ihn am besten für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen. Reichte es nicht, dass er ihn trainiert hatte, was jetzt ohne Zweifel nicht mehr möglich war? Würde der Dunkle Lord nicht Verdacht schöpfen, wenn Dumbledore ihm einfach seinen Goldjungen überließ? Natürlich würde er das und er, Severus, durfte sich dann wieder eine plausible Geschichte ausdenken.

Was für ein Glück, dass Voldemort seinen Gegenspieler ohnehin für beschränkt hält, dachte er ironisch.

Er war es leid, den Krieg, das Versteckspielen, die Heuchelei und vor allem den Orden des Phönix, dessen Mitglieder hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lästerten und ihn nur zu gerne spüren ließen, dass er für sie immer der Todesser bleiben würde.

„Er ist auch mein Sohn."

Er sah plötzlich Lilys Gesicht vor sich, ruhig und freundlich. Es erinnerte ihn an den Schwur, den er geleistet hatte, als Harry noch ein Baby gewesen war.

FLASHBACK

_"Ich schwöre dich zu beschützen und dir zu helfen mit allem, was ich kann. Ich schwöre, dich vor unnötigem Leid zu bewahren und nicht zu ruhen, bis du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast. Ich schwöre, dein Leben zu schützen, mit meinem eigenen, wenn es sein muss. Dies soll gelten von diesem Tag an bis zu dem Tage an dem deine Aufgabe erfüllt ist."_

_Er beugte sich über den kleinen dunklen Kopf des Babys, das in seinen Armen ruhte, und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein grün-goldenes Licht wand sich um ihrer beiden Hände, ein Licht, das sich bis in die Herzen der beiden erstreckte. Severus war jetzt an den Sohn seines Erzfeindes gebunden._

_Nein, an Lilys Sohn, der ihn gerade anstrahlte._

_Lily trat an den Slytherin heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange._

„_Danke."_

FLASHBACK ENDE

Er hatte es Lily versprochen. Sie war die Einzige gewesen, die ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte ein Mensch zu sein, sogar ein guter Mensch, in einer Zeit, in der er sich erst noch hatte beweisen müssen. Es hatte geschmerzt ihre Augen in Potters Gesicht zu sehen, selbst wenn dieses Gesicht erst elf Jahre alt gewesen war.

_Er ist nicht James_, dachte er, _Jetzt schon gar nicht._

Der Gedanke brachte ihn wieder auf das Problem zurück, was nun vor ihm lag. Was sollte er mit dem Jungen tun? Training stand außer Frage. Pot-, Harry, hatte kaum noch das magische Potential eines Hauselfen und auch, wenn die kleinen Helfer durchaus magische Kräfte hatten, so waren sie keine Gegner für den Dunklen Lord. Dazu kam, dass er nicht wusste, wie stark Voldemort Harry überwachte und vor allem, was der Lord durch ihn über seinen Tränkemeister erfuhr. Es war durchaus möglich, dass nur ein Fehler seine Karriere als Spion abrupt beendete.

Außerdem hatte er zu tun. Er musste Tränke brauen, ZAGs korrigieren und jetzt auch noch einen Trainingsplan für Longbottom entwerfen. Schon allein die Idee war lächerlich. Was sollte er diesem Hohlkopf denn beibringen? Zu Laufen, ohne über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern? Dumbledore wurde wirklich langsam senil.

Er stöhnte und drückte seine Fäuste gegen die Stirn, hinter der sich pochende Kopfschmerzen ausbreiteten.

„Herr?"

Er fuhr auf und starrte in zwei große grüne Augen. _Lily_.

„Was!"

Harry senkte schnell den Blick. Der Junge zitterte.

„Ich bin fertig, Herr", wisperte er.

Severus öffnete und schloss seine Hände, während er versuchte seiner hilflosen Wut Herr zu werden. Er atmete tief durch. Auf einmal hatte er eine Idee. Vielleicht gab es doch ein Möglichkeit Harry etwas beizubringen, ohne dass der Dunkle Lord Verdacht schöpfte. Schließlich wusste die Kreatur, wie sehr Severus Dummheit verabscheute.

Er erhob sich und zog ein Buch aus dem Regal, in das der Junge garantiert noch nie hinein gesehen hatte und das er für seinen Kampf brauchen würde. Es war verboten und hieß: "Die dunklen Künste im Spiegel der Jahrhunderte." Natürlich konnte Harry in seinem Zustand die Flüche nicht ausführen, aber er würde die Theorie beherrschen. Und wenn es Albus gelang die Barriere zu durchbrechen und Harry wieder zu dem arroganten Gör zu machen, das er eigentlich war, dann würde dieses Wissen vielleicht sein Leben retten. Natürlich wäre Albus nicht begeistert, wenn er wüsste welche Bücher er Harry gab, aber Severus bezweifelte, dass die Nervensäge die Geheimnisse ihres "Herrn" verraten würde, und er selbst würde es dem Schulleiter ganz gewiss nicht erzählen.

Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß.

Er knallte das Buch vor dem Jungen auf den Tisch.

„Lies' das! Ich frage dich heute abend ab."

Der Junge verneigte sich und griff nach dem Buch.

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Dann schlug er es auf und begann zu lesen. Severus ließ sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken. _Wenigstens das kann er,_ dachte der Tränkemeister.

„Während ich im Labor bin, wirst du hier nichts anrühren. Du wirst das Schlafzimmer nicht betreten und dir bei den Elfen etwas zu essen bestellen, wenn du Hunger hast. Du wirst die Räume hier sauber halten und wehe du zerstörst etwas."

Die letzte Ermahnung hatte seinen Mund verlassen, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, was er in Harrys neuer Erinnerung gesehen hatte: Wie er den Jungen erbarmungslos schlug, weil er ein Glas zerbrochen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass dieser wieder zitternd am Boden kauerte.

„Achte mein Eigentum", fügte er in einem versöhnlichen Ton hinzu.

„Das werde ich, Herr."

Severus ließ seinen Blick auf den mageren Oberkörper des Jungen und die ausgeleierte Pyjamahose gleiten.

„Ich will, dass du etwas isst, wenn du Hunger hast." Für sich beschloss er einfach, zur Mittagszeit einen Elfen in seine Quartiere zu schicken, der dem Jungen etwas zu essen brachte. Außerdem wollte er an der Kleidung etwas ändern. So konnte Harry nicht herum laufen, ohne über kurz oder lang die Hose zu verlieren. Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich trug Harry eine Hose aus weich fließendem Stoff in dunkelgrün und Mokassins in derselben Farbe.

„Vielen Dank, Herr."

Er eilte auf Severus zu und küsste ihm die Hand.

„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, Herr."

Severus nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ seine Quartiere, nicht ohne das Buch über die Erziehung eines Sklaven mitzunehmen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Anmerkung:**

Der Flashback ist ein Teil aus meiner Fanfiction „Das Versprechen". Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnt ihr dort die ganze Geschichte lesen, wie es dazu kam, dass Severus versprochen hat den Sohn seines Erzfeindes zu beschützen.

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Lob und Kritik sind, wie immer, sehr willkommen.

Jede Review wird beantwortet :)

Also los!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur kurz aus, weil sie absolut fantastisch sind. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, auch wenn mir der Plot gehört.

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Severin1, Miyao, Shatiel the second und Kardia.. Ich hoffe Kapitel Nr. 4 gefällt euch ebenso.

So, jetzt kommt Remus ins Spiel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4. Kapitel**

Über 100 km entfernt klopfte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine hübsche Eule hartnäckig gegen das Schlafzimmerfenster eines kleinen Hauses. Der Eigentümer und einzige Bewohner wälzte sich in seinem Bett stöhnend auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Doch die Eule ließ nicht locker. Sie hatte eine Nachricht zu überbringen, und sie würde ihre Aufgabe erfüllen, ob es der Empfänger nun wollte oder nicht. Sie klopfte beharrlich weiter. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen schlug der Mann schließlich die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Er fuhr sich gähnend durch das braune Haar, durch das sich breite graue Strähnen zogen und taumelte schlaftrunken auf das Fenster zu. Er öffnete es und der Störenfried hüpfte munter hinein.

Remus Lupin gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und nestelte umständlich die Nachricht von dem Bein des Vogels.

Er las sie und war mit einem Schlag hellwach.

_Remus,_

_ich möchte dich bitten nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und Neville Longbottom in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten._

_Die Einzelheiten erfährst du bei deiner Ankunft._

_Albus._

Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn und las die Nachricht ein zweites Mal. Neville? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Albus würde es sicherlich erklären können. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und ging in die Küche, um den Tag mit einem leckeren Frühstück zu beginnen. Dann würde er nach Hogwarts reisen.

Die Eule folgte ihm und zwickte ihm so lange ins Ohr bis er ihr ein Stück trockenen Toast gab. Dann flog sie davon.

Nach einem reichhaltigen Frühstück und einer Dusche machte auch Remus sich auf den Weg.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts ergriff ihn eine große Traurigkeit. Hier war er jahrelang zusammen mit seinen Freunden hindurch gefahren. Damals war das Leben noch leicht gewesen. Sie waren voller Träume gewesen, Träumen und Streichen, die sie manchen zu spielen gedachten. Ihre einzige Sorge war es gewesen, die Menge der Hausaufgaben nicht bewältigen zu können oder wegen ihrer Streiche von der Schule zu fliegen. Remus hatte erst befürchtet als Werwolf entlarvt zu werden und dann, in den späteren Jahren, hatte ihn das Wissen gepeinigt, dass er Severus wieder nicht beistehen konnte, weil er sonst seine einzigen Freunde verlor.

Nun waren zwei seiner Freunde tot, und einer ein Verräter.

Remus schnürte es die Kehle zu. Es war erst wenige Wochen her, dass Sirius durch den Vorhang gestürzt war. Er war ins Ministerium gegangen, um Harry zu retten, obwohl er, Remus, und sogar Severus versucht hatten ihn davon abzuhalten. Doch er hatte nicht auf sie gehört und war davongestürzt, um James Sohn zu beschützen.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Wenige wussten, dass Sirius schon nicht mehr derselbe gewesen war, nachdem er aus Askaban geflohen war, und sein Zustand hatte sich in dem Haus der Blacks noch verschlimmert. Sirius konnte Dunkelheit nicht ertragen, so dass sein Zimmer und vor allem der angrenzende Flur immer hell erleuchtet waren. Er wurde nervös, wenn sich eine Tür hinter ihm schloss und manchmal waren seine Alpträume und dunklen Visionen so stark, dass er nicht einmal Remus erkannte und ihn für einen Dementor hielt.

Dies waren die schlimmsten Augenblicke gewesen, die in denen Sirius gewimmert und gefleht hatte ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Manchmal hatte er sich in Padfoot verwandelt und sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz in die Ecke verkrochen.

Nach außen hin hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, vor allem, wenn Harry in der Nähe war, doch innerlich war er nur noch ein Schatten des gutaussehenden charmanten Jungen, mit dem Remus während der Schulzeit befreundet gewesen war. Er war der einzige, der wusste, wie es wirklich um Sirius gestanden hatte, er und Severus.

Eines Abends, während eines schlimmen Zusammenbruchs, hatte Remus plötzlich den Tränkemeister in der Tür gesehen. Sirius hatte sich wimmernd in einer Ecke verkrochen und ihn nicht bemerkt. Es war allerdings nicht die Anwesenheit des Tränkemeisters gewesen, die Remus so verwunderte, obwohl er wusste, dass das Meeting längst zu Ende war, sondern der Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen.

Es war Mitgefühl, das Gefühl, genau zu wissen, was sein Erzfeind nun durch machte und mit ihm zu fühlen. Der Slytherin war lautlos davon gegangen, und als Remus am nächsten Morgen in die Küche gegangen war, hatte auf dem Tisch ein kleiner Flakon gestanden mit einem Zettel "Beruhigungstrank". Remus kannte die elegante Schrift noch von seiner Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts und hatte Sirius jeden Morgen etwas von dem Trank unter sein Frühstück gerührt.

Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund niemals etwas einnehmen würde, von dem auch nur der Verdacht bestand, dass es aus Severus Labor stammte. Danach war es besser gegangen, obwohl es auch hin und wieder Rückschläge gegeben hatte.

Nun war Sirius tot, und Remus konnte sich den Gedanken nicht verwehren, dass es vielleicht besser für ihn war. Er hatte von seiner muggelstämmigen Mutter etwas über christliche Religion erfahren und auch wenn er ein Zauberer war, so tröstete ihn doch die Vorstellung, dass Sirius jetzt in diesem Augenblick irgendwo mit James und Lily spazieren ging, lachend und scherzend, so wie es früher gewesen war.

Remus atmete tief durch und schritt durch das Tor. Es brachte nichts in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen, wenn es eine Gegenwart zu bewältigen und eine Zukunft zu gestalten gab. Und jetzt musste er herausfinden, was es mit Albus´ geheimnisvollem Schreiben auf sich hatte.

„Schokokeks"

Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und gab den Weg frei in das Büro des Schulleiters. Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete seinen Besuch sehr ernst. Remus dachte, dass er hundert Jahre älter als gewöhnlich aussah, und seine Unruhe wuchs. Irgendetwas war passiert und es war nichts Gutes.

„Guten Tag, Remus, bitte setz´ dich."

Der ehemalige VgdK-Lehrer setzte sich.

„Ich habe dich gerufen, weil ... weil etwas geschehen ist, mit dem ich zugegebenermaßen nie gerechnet habe."

Schmerz spiegelte sich in den blauen Augen.

„Du musst Neville trainieren. Dir vertraut er."

„Was ist mit Harry?"

Dumbledores Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Harry ist ... Voldemort hat ihn verändert."

Remus erstarrte.

„Was?"

„Er hat Harrys Erinnerung verändert."

„Wie?"

Remus schwante nichts Gutes. Wenn es nur eine kleine Modifikation gewesen wäre, hätte Dumbledore sie doch mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes können, oder?

„Er ... er hat Harry eine neue Existenz gegeben."

Remus´ Magen verknotete sich und sein Mund wurde trocken.

„Voldemort hat seine Verbindung zu Harry genutzt, um einen Großteil seiner Magie zu isolieren und seine Erinnerung nach seinem 11. Geburtstag komplett zu verändern. Zur Zeit hat Harry nicht einmal den Willen, Voldemort zu bekämpfen, von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten ganz zu schweigen."

Remus wurde kalt. Dumbledore redete sofort weiter und der Werwolf hatte den Eindruck, dass er das Ganze schnell hinter sich bringen wollte.

„Für die Prophezeiung, von der ich euch erzählt habe, kommt nicht nur Harry in Frage, sondern auch Neville."

„Neville?" krächzte Remus betäubt.

„Harry und er wurden beide im gleichen Zeitraum geboren, Ende Juli. Harry am 31. und Neville am 29. Voldemort hat damals Harry zu seinem Gegner erkoren, aber ich sehe die Chance, dass vielleicht auch Neville ihn besiegen könnte. Mit dem richtigen Training versteht sich."

_Glaubst du das wirklich Albus_, dachte Remus, _oder versuchst du nur deiner Panik Herr zu werden?_

„Ich habe Severus bereits gebeten einen Plan für Duellieren und einen Teil der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auszuarbeiten. Pomona Sprout wird ihn in Kräuterkundeunterrichten und Severus seine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke verbessern. Ich dachte, dass es das Beste ist, wenn du den größeren Teil des Unterrichts in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernimmst und vielleicht gemeinsam mit Severus seine Fähigkeit im Duell verbesserst."

„Was ist mit Harry?"

„Er befindet sich in Severus´ Obhut."

Remus hatte große Lust über den Schreibtisch zu springen und den Alten zu würgen.

„Was - ist - mit - Harry?" wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.

„Ich denke, dass kann Severus am besten erklären", entgegnete der Schulleiter, "Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte."

Damit wandte er sich den Pergamentrollen zu, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten. Remus ballte die Fäuste. Der Alte war wirklich unmöglich. Moony wollte wissen, was aus seinem Welpen geworden war, und zwar sofort. Bevor der Wolf die Oberhand gewinnen konnte, atmete Remus tief durch und erhob sich. Hier würde er nichts mehr erreichen. Er nickte dem Schulleiter noch einmal zu und verließ das Büro.

Vor der Tür zu Severus´ Büro atmete er abermals tief durch und klopfte.

Keine Antwort.

Remus zog die Brauen zusammen und klopfte erneut. Nichts.

Er knurrte. Er wusste, dass Severus sehr stur sein konnte, aber hier ging es um Harry.

Er hämmerte mit der Faust gegen das Holz. Stille.

Remus zog ein Stück Pergament hervor, das er seit Sirius´ Tod ständig bei sich trug. "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Auf dem Pergament erschienen Linien, die sich langsam zu Räumen zusammen fanden und schließlich einen Plan von Hogwarts bildeten.

Remus´ Blick fiel sofort auf den Raum, vor dem er stand. Er war leer, ebenso wie das angrenzende Labor. Vielleicht befand sich der Tränkemeister in seinen Privaträumen, von denen Remus allerdings nicht wusste, wo sie lagen. Er suchte die Karte ab, aber er fand keinen Raum, den er nicht kannte.

Die Räume von Minerva, Pomona, Sinistra und anderen Lehrern befanden sich in den Lehrerquartieren im Westturm, aber Severus´ Räume waren nicht darunter. Die Quartiere, die Slughorn zu seiner Schulzeit bewohnt hatte, waren zu einem Klassenzimmer und einem Vorratsraum für Zaubertrankzutaten umgebaut worden. In den Gästequartieren, in denen sich bereits seine Sachen befanden, wohnte sonst niemand.

Wo waren Severus´ Privaträume?

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und die Schlafsäle waren gut zu erkennen, aber neben ihnen waren nur dicke Mauern und die Vorratsräume der Küche. Neben Severus´ Büro befand sich das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und neben dem Labor die Außenmauer. Unter den Räumen gab es nur noch das Fundament. Remus suchte das Gelände ab. Weder Severus noch Harry waren zu sehen.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Was war hier los? Er überlegte, ob er in Dumbledores Büro stürmen und den Schulleiter drohen sollte, doch er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass selbst der Schulleiter nicht wusste wo die Privaträume seines Spions waren. Remus seufzte frustriert. Es sah so aus, als bliebe ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis der Herr Kollege geruhte, wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie immer ist eure Meinung höchst willkommen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen. Mir gehört nur der Plot, ich verdiene mit dieser Fiction aber trotzdem kein Geld.

_indy_: AD ist nicht nur der liebe Opa, sondern auch ein Feldherr, auf dessen Schultern die Verantwortung für die ganze Zaubererwelt liegt. Er muss schnell eine Lösung für Harrys Ausfall finden. Außerdem ist er selbst ein wenig hilflos und auch schockiert, dass Tom zu so einer Manipulation in der Lage ist. NL habe ich gewählt, weil er für einen Moment in Frage kam, und ich den Charakter mag.

_Shatiel the second_: Danke für deine Review.

_severin_: Jetzt geht´s weiter.

_Miyao_: Lucius Malfoy kommt später noch. Vorher betritt aber Draco die Bildfläche, der ziemlich begeistert von Harrys jetzigem Zustand sein wird. Severus wird vielleicht mal die Fassung verlieren, aber eigentlich will er Harry nicht übermäßig misshandeln, selbst, wenn dieser dann irritiert ist.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5. Kapitel**

Severus rührte gerade Alraunenwurzeln in einen Heilungstrank, als sein linker Unterarm zu brennen begann. Fantastisch. Anscheinend konnte es der Dunkle Lord nicht erwarten sich von der Dankbarkeit seines Untergebenen zu überzeugen. Seufzend ließ er den Trank erstarren und holte seine Maske und seinen Umhang aus einem Geheimfach unter seinem Labortisch. Dann schlich er durch einen der verborgenen Gänge zur Appariergrenze.

Der Dunkle Lord wartete bereits. Die Kreatur saß auf einem Thron aus schwarzem Stein und betrachtete Severus aus ihren rotglühenden Sehschlitzen. Zu ihren Füßen wand sich Nagini, die den Ankömmling verächtlich anzischte.

Severus kroch auf den Dunklen Lord zu und führte den Saum der schwarzen Robe an seine Lippen.

„Mylord."

„Nun, Severussss, wie gefällt dir mein Geschenk?"

„Ich danke Euch zutiefst, Mylord, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, womit ich Eure Großzügigkeit verdiene."

„Es ist ein Ansporn, meine schwarze Schlange, und eine Erinnerung."

Die Fratze des Lords war jetzt ganz dicht vor Severus´ Gesicht und die roten Augen schienen in seine Seele blicken zu wollen.

„Eine Erinnerung daran, wasss ich dir bieten kann, Severussss."

Der Tränkemeister schob automatisch die Bilder und Emotionen vor, die die Kreatur zu sehen erwartete: Überraschung und Freude darüber, dass Potter ihm ausgeliefert war; ein hilfloser Dumbledore, der ihn bat sich um den ehemaligen Goldjungen zu kümmern und natürlich seine übergroße Dankbarkeit, dass sein Herr ihm seinen Erzfeind anvertraut hatte bis er über sein weiteres Leben oder seinen Tod befinden würde.

Er schob Bilder vor, in denen er den nackten Jungen demütigte, ihn erbarmungslos schlug und sich an dessen panischer Angst weidete.

Nur mit großer Selbstbeherrschung gelang es dem Tränkemeister die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, doch Voldemort wirkte zufrieden. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Thron zurück und ein grausiges Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

„Ich denke, eine Schule ist nicht wirklich der richtige Ort für dich, mein Severusss."

„Ich gehe, wohin Ihr mich schickt, Mylord."

„Natürlich tust du das."

Dann sagte er eine Weile gar nichts und betrachtete seinen Todesser schweigend. Severus bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Du bist mir doch treu ergeben, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Mylord."

Voldemort fuhr fort, ihn anzustarren, ohne allerdings Leglimentik anzuwenden. Severus hasste diese Psychospielchen. Plötzlich grinste die Kreatur und zischte Nagini etwas zu. Die riesige Schlange wand sich um die Beine des Tränkemeisters, schlängelte sich dann um seine Hüfte und kehrte schließlich zu ihrem Herrn zurück. Severus hatte während der ganzen Prozedur keinen einzigen Muskel bewegt und stand mit hocherhobenem Haupt vor dem Wesen, dass sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

„Du bist stolz, mein Severusss", ließ Voldemort vernehmen, „stolz und mutig."

Die schlangengleichen Augen zogen sich wieder zu glühenden Schlitzen zusammen.

„Und du bist mein. Crucio."

Der Schmerz traf Severus mit einer Wucht, die er lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er kreischte seine Wirbelsäule entlang und brannte bis in die Fingerspitzen hinein. Der kleine Rest Verstand, der nicht von Schmerz durchzogen war, registrierte, dass diesmal die Nachwirkungen länger anhalten würden als gewöhnlich. Severus wurde schließlich auch nicht jünger.

Dann hörte der Schmerz plötzlich auf. Severus schwankte, aber mit seiner fast übermenschlichen Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm nicht zu Boden zu stürzen. Er stand aufrecht und wartete ruhig auf das Kommende.

In seinem Mund schmeckte er Blut, und der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand begann unkontrolliert zu zucken.

Trotzdem gab es noch etwas, was er wissen musste, auch wenn es einen weiteren Cruciatus nach sich ziehen sollte.

„Mylord?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich etwas fragen?"

„Sprich."

„Es geht um Eure Verbindung zu dem Jungen. Ich ... ich möchte nicht Euch beleidigen oder gar demütigen, wenn ... wenn ich den Jungen diszipliniere."

Er ließ seine Stimme ersterben, als wäre das das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen könnte. Voldemort lachte, ein Geräusch, das bei Severus eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Keine Sorge, meine schwarze Schlange, du darfst deine geliebte Privatsphäre behalten."

Zu seinem Entsetzen spürte der Tränkemeister eine knochige Hand in seinem Haar.

„Potterssss Lebenszweck issst es jetzt dir zu dienen, Severusss. Lassss´ dich von dem Balg verwöhnen, und sorge dich nicht. Ich habe wahrlich anderesss zu tun, als mich im Kopf eines unfähigen Sklaven aufzuhalten."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte Voldemort zu seinem Thron zurück.

„Darf ich erfahren, was Eure Pläne sind, Mylord?"

„Nein. Crucio."

Der Schmerz war diesmal schwächer, doch Severus wusste, dass er trotzdem nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Langsam ebbte er wieder ab.

„Du wirst bei meinem Endsieg dabei sein, meine schwarze Schlange. Bisss dahin, amüsssier´ dich gut."

Severus verneigte sich noch einmal tief und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der hinter seiner Stirn explodierte. Dann disapparierte er.

In Hogwarts angekommen war Severus' erster Weg der zu Dumbledore. Er war es gewohnt dem Schulleiter Bericht zu erstatten, bevor er sich um sich selbst kümmerte. Er warf lediglich einige leichte Heilungszauber über sich, die die schlimmsten Schmerzen linderten und einige innere Verletzungen heilten. Vor dem Wasserspeier verbannte er das letzte Zittern aus seinem Körper und straffte die Schultern.

„Schokoladenkeks."

Als er das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, sah Dumbledore ihm mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und gespannter Besorgnis entgegen.

„Ich bin gerufen worden", sagte er und ließ sich vorsichtig auf den angebotenen Stuhl sinken.

„Was wollte er von dir?"

„Sich vergewissern, dass ich mich auch angemessen über sein Geschenk freue."

„Ahnt er etwas von Neville?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht."

Schließlich konnte er selbst kaum glauben, dass Longbottom einen Ersatz für Potter darstellen sollte, selbst wenn man berücksichtigte, dass Potter auch nicht gerade vor Talent strotzte. Er hatte einfach Glück gehabt, sonst nichts. Und einigermaßen talentierte Freunde. Soweit Severus wusste, besaß Longbottom weder das eine noch das andere.

„Kommst du mit Harry zurecht?"

_Oh ja, Albus. Wir verstehen uns phantastisch. Abgesehen davon, dass er nahezu jedes Mal fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn ich etwas lauter werde. Sonst ist aber alles blendend._

„Es geht. Ich habe ihm etwas zu lesen gegeben."

Albus nickte.

„Neville wird übermorgen früh eintreffen. Ich möchte, dass die Unterrichtspläne bis dahin fertig sind." Der Schulleiter zögerte, und Severus bekam das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er noch unangenehme Neuigkeiten für ihn hatte.

„Du wirst Neville übrigens nicht allein in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Ich habe Remus gebeten zu kommen und dich zu unterstützen."

Klasse, genau das, was er jetzt brauche: einen amoklaufenden Werwolf. Andererseits hatte er dadurch vielleicht die Gelegenheit ihm den Jungen zuzuschieben. Dann war er ihn wenigstens los, und der Werwolf würde sich sicher nur allzu gern um den Sohn seines toten Freundes kümmern.

„Ich möchte gern, dass ihr die Unterrichtsplanung gemeinsam macht, und während des Unterrichts gut zusammenarbeitet."

Der Ton des Schulleiters ließ keine Diskussion zu.

„Und der Junge?"

„Ich möchte, dass Harry bei dir bleibt. Soweit ich das ermessen kann, ist Remus ihm nicht bekannt. Es würde verheerende Folgen für Harry haben, wenn du ihn einfach zu einem ihm wildfremden Menschen geben würdest."

Albus begleitete seine kleine Predigt mit einem wissenden Blick auf seinen Schützling. Dieser presste die Lippen zusammen. Der Schulleiter kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

„Bitte Severus. Er vertraut dir."

_Der Junge oder der Werwolf?_

„Beide."

Der Tränkemeister warf seinem väterlichen Freund einen bösen Blick zu. Er hasste es, wenn dieser seine Gedanken las.

„Ich schätze meine Privatsphäre", bemerkte er trocken.

„Ich weiß, mein Junge, ich weiß. Aber du kannst dich nicht immer in den Kerkern verstecken."

Severus setzte zur Erwiderung an.

„Es gibt auch ein Leben nach dem Krieg."

„Nicht für mich."

„Doch, Severus, gerade für dich", antwortete der Schulleiter warm.

Seine Augen bargen die Liebe und den Stolz, die die von Tobias Snape hätten ausstrahlen müssen, und es nie getan hatten. Severus senkte den Kopf, um die aufsteigende Rührung zu verbergen.

„Harry braucht dich. Und Remus ebenso."

Severus schnaubte. Das Einzige, das der verdammte Werwolf von ihm brauchte, war der Wolfsbanntrank.

„Remus hat nicht nur seinen letzten Freund verloren, sondern auch, abgesehen von dir, den letzten, der seine Schulzeit mit ihm verbracht hat."

„Willst du, dass wir lustige Erinnerungen aus unserer Schulzeit austauschen", fragte Severus sarkastisch.

„Ich möchte nur, dass ihr euch gegenseitig eine Chance gebt und wenigstens gut zusammenarbeitet."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wäre dir natürlich trotzdem sehr verbunden, wenn du ihm den Wolfsbanntrank brauen würdest", fügte Albus mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen hinzu.

„Meinetwegen."

„Was Neville angeht, so glaube ich, dass mehr in ihm steckt, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutet."

_Noch mehr Dummheit?_

„Gib ihm eine Chance."

„Was ist mit Potter?"

„Harry" verbesserte ihn Albus unwillkürlich, „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mit einem alten Freund gesprochen. Er bestätigte mir, dass Gedankenzauberer sehr selten sind und erzählte mir außerdem, dass sie oft im Verborgenen leben. Sie werden wegen ihrer Macht gefürchtet und wurden sogar schon von hysterischen Zauberern hingerichtet, ohne irgendetwas verbrochen zu haben. Die Fähigkeit mit den Gedanken anderer Menschen zaubern zu können, versetzt leider nach wie vor viele Hexen und Zauberer in Panik. Mein alter Freund sagte mir, dass es fast unmöglich ist, einen von ihnen ausfindig zu machen."

Er sah plötzlich sehr alt aus.

„Ich … ich habe Tom einfach unterschätzt", sagte er leise, „Ich hätte nie … nie gedacht, dass er so etwas kann."

Der Schulleiter barg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Wie konnte mir das passieren?" wisperte er.

Severus hatte Albus noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen, so mutlos.

„Du hast viele Verbindungen", sagte der Tränkemeister ungewohnt sanft, „Einer von ihnen wird einen Gedankenzauberer kennen. Vielleicht ist einer von ihnen auch selbst einer."

Albus hob den Kopf und lächelte.

„Ich werde sehen, wen ich erreiche und wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück."

Der Schulleiter sah nicht danach aus, dass er wirklich an sein Glück glaubte.

„Wir haben sehr viele fähige Zauberer im Orden. Wenn wir nicht aufgeben, schaffen wir es vielleicht auch ohne den Jungen."

Merlin, jetzt klang er schon wie ein Gryffindor!

„Ich weiß nicht. Da ist noch die Prophezeiung."

Albus seufzte, dann lächelte er plötzlich

„Aber danke für deinen Optimismus."

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn böse an. Er war niemals optimistisch. Er versuchte nur die Situation zu retten.

„Ich möchte auf jeden Fall, dass du Neville unterrichtest."

„Albus …"

„Severus, er ist in Kräuterkunde hochbegabt. Wenn du da ansetzt, wird er sich auch in Zaubertränke verbessern."

Severus hielt nur mit Mühe ein verächtliches Schnauben zurück. Der Schulleiter sah nun etwas zuversichtlicher aus und auch seine Augen hatten ihr Funkeln wieder.

Die Kopfschmerzen des Tränkemeisters machten sich immer stärker bemerkbar, und er wollte sich gerade erheben, um zu gehen, als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Wirbelsäule raste.

„Severus?" Albus' besorgte Stimme drang wie durch Nebel zu ihm hindurch, und er spürte eine leichte Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich Poppy holen?"

Strahlend blaue Augen betrachteten ihn mit Sorge und einem Hauch von Schuld. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, eine Aktion, die er fast sofort wieder bereute.

„Es geht schon."

„Bist du sicher?"

Severus richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf und schenkte dem Schulleiter ein, wie er hoffte beruhigendes, Grinsen.

„Es geht."

Albus sah nicht besonders überzeugt aus. Schließlich nickte er.

„Gut. Aber bitte geh' zu Poppy, sobald es schlimmer wird."

Severus brummte nur.

Er hatte nicht vor sich auf der Krankenstation blicken zu lassen. Vor zwanzig Jahren, als er begonnen hatte zu spionieren, hatte er den Fehler gemacht und sich nach einem besonders schlimmen Treffen der Krankenschwester anvertraut. Sie hatte nur entsetzt seine Wunden angesehen und dann Albus einen Vortrag gehalten, der die Schuldgefühle des Schulleiters so verstärkt hatte, dass dieser wirklich versucht hatte Severus vom Spionieren abzuhalten. Sie hatten sich damals darauf geeinigt, dass Severus weiter spionieren musste, da er der einzige Spion war, der sich in dem inneren Zirkel bewegte, womit seine Informationen sogar noch kostbarer wurden, als die von Regulus, der ebenfalls für Albus gearbeitet hatte.

In der Erinnerung an seinen ehemaligen Geliebten spürte der Tränkemeister einen Hauch von Trauer. Der jüngere Black und er waren einige Monate zusammen gewesen, Monate, die angefüllt waren von Liebe, Leidenschaft und Geborgenheit, aber auch von Angst vor der Entdeckung ganz zu schweigen von der Angst um das Leben des anderen. Voldemort wäre alles andere als begeistert gewesen, hätte er von der Affäre erfahren. Er mochte es nicht besonders, wenn es Verbindungen zwischen seinen Todessern gab, die er nicht arrangiert hatte. Der Lord hatte sogar versucht Severus mit Bellatrix zu verkuppeln, bis er schließlich erfuhr, dass sie bereits mit Rudolphus Lestrange verlobt war.

Severus erinnerte sich noch heute daran, wie überrascht er gewesen war, als der hübsche junge Mann, der jeden hätte haben können, ihn auf einen Drink eingeladen hatte. Noch in derselben Nacht waren sie im Bett gelandet und bis zu Regulus' Tod zusammen geblieben.

„Erhol' dich heute bitte und arbeite nicht mehr so viel", riss ihn die Stimme des Schulleiters aus seinen Gedanken. „Die Pläne haben auch noch Zeit. Ich werde Remus bitten die ersten Unterrichtseinheiten komplett zu übernehmen."

„Es geht schon", wiederholte Severus.

Albus lächelte.

„Du könntest dich auch ein wenig von Harry verwöhnen lassen. Er würde seinen Herrn sicher gern pflegen."

Severus vergaß zu atmen. Dieselben Worte wie von dem Dunklen Lord. Sein Herz raste, und er wusste eins – er musste hier raus!

„Albus", presste er hervor und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Dann verließ er fluchtartig das Büro.

Auf dem Gang lehnte er seine heiße Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas und schloss die Augen. Es war lange her, seit er das letzte Mal so eine Panik verspürt hatte. Es war kurz vor dem ersten Fall des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Damals hatten sowohl Albus als auch der Lord ihn kurz hintereinander mit denselben Worten gelobt. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Severus."

Bei diesen Worten war Severus zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass er sowohl dem dunklen Lord als auch dem Anführer des Lichts viel bedeutete, ja dass es Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen gab. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Erkenntnis hatte ihm damals wie heute die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Er war über sich selbst entsetzt gewesen. Darüber, dass er überhaupt Ähnlichkeiten zwischen der Kreatur, die ihm die Abgründe dessen, was er in der Lage war, zu tun, und dem Schulleiter, seinem Mentor, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass es doch noch etwas Gutes in ihm gab, festgestellt hatte.

Jetzt, 17 Jahre später, war diese Panik unvermittelt wieder gekommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es durchaus Parallelen zwischen dem Anführer des Lichts und seinem dunklen Gegenpart gab, was ihn betraf: Beide hatten ihn unterstützt und gefördert. Der dunkle Lord hatte seine Ausbildung zum Tränkemeister überwacht, auch wenn sie von Lucius finanziert worden war, und ihm den Zugang zu Wissen ermöglicht, dass einem Weißmagier für immer verschlossen blieb. Albus seinerseits hatte ihm nicht nur seinen Glauben an ihn selbst wiedergegeben, sondern ihn auch aus Askaban herausgeholt und ihm sogar eines der Hogwart'schen Häuser anvertraut. Beide schätzten seine Dienste als Spion und hoben ihn unter ihren Anhängern hervor, ohne dass diese es wussten. Er war für beide die Trumpfkarte zum Sieg und beide zeigten ihm gegenüber einen fast väterlichen Stolz. Albus tat dies zwar offensichtlicher als der dunkle Lord, aber er war bei beiden vorhanden. Beide hatten allerdings auch ihre Wege und Mittel, um ihn dazu zu bringen, dass zu tun, was sie wollten, und sie beide übten Kontrolle über sein Leben aus. Nicht zu vergessen, dass beide ihm kostbare Geschenke machten.

Severus seufzte. Er war es Leid zwischen diesen Männern zu stehen, Leid von beiden ausgenutzt zu werden, und er war es Leid ihnen dienen zu müssen. Auch wenn Albus sicher ein angenehmerer „Herr" war als Voldemort, so es änderte doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er seit seinem 18. Lebensjahr nicht mehr frei über sein Leben hatte bestimmen können.

Er sehnte sich danach nicht mehr unfähige Schüler unterrichten zu müssen, die ohnehin weder Geduld noch Verständnis für die Kunst des Tränkebrauens aufbrachten und froh waren, sobald sie seinen Unterricht verlassen konnten. Sein Traum waren einige wenige ausgewählte Lehrlinge, die die Schule bereits hinter sich hatten, und deren Ziel es war, ebenfalls Tränkemeister zu werden. Seine ausgezeichneter Abschluss und sein Ruf in der Fachwelt befähigte ihn durchaus dazu, an der Akademie für Tränkekunst in Neapel zu unterrichten, und er hätte nebenher noch genug Zeit, um selbst zu forschen und wieder eigene Tränke zu entwickeln.

Severus lächelte zynisch. Dazu würde es nicht kommen. Er würde den Krieg nicht überleben, und selbst wenn, würden sie ihn eher nach Askaban stecken, als ihn irgendwo unterrichten zu lassen.

Nein, er würde den Krieg nicht überleben, auch wenn Albus das anders sah. Dafür würde ein kleines Fläschchen sorgen, das er in seinem Labor versteckt hielt und das ein hochkonzentriertes Gift in sich barg. Er hatte es nach Regulus' Tod entwickelt und seitdem wartete es auf ihn. Er würde nie wieder nach Askaban gehen!

Severus atmete tief durch und nahm den Kopf vom Glas. Es hatte keinen Sinn sentimental zu werden. Er hatte versprochen für den Sieg des Lichts zu kämpfen und Harry Potter zu beschützen. Und das würde er tun. Basta!

Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er seine Wunden versorgte und begann einen Unterricht zu entwickeln, der aus Longbottom ein nützliches Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft machte. Außerdem würde sicher bald ein sehr aufgebrachter Werwolf vor seiner Tür stehen.

Der Tränkemeister zog seinen Umhang fest um seine schmerzenden Schultern und machte sich mit langen Schritten auf den Weg in sein Labor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Lob und Kritik sind immer willkommen. Mir ist vor allem wichtig, ob ihr Severus für zu sentimental haltet. Ich wollte zeigen, dass er auch eine menschliche Seite hat und hoffe, es ist nicht too much.

Wie gesagt, äußert euch bitte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und mir mit ihnen einen eigenen Plot zusammengebastelt. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Vielen Dank an Severin1 und Shatiel the second für ihre tollen Reviews. Ihr motiviert mich sehr.

Ich hoffe, dass noch viele andere treue Reviewer dazu kommen!

Hier ist nun Kapitel 6 meiner Story. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6. Kapitel**

Remus räumte gerade seine Bücher ein, als er im Vorbeigehen zum hundertsten Mal einen Blick auf die Karte der Herumtreiber warf – und erstarrte. Ein Punkt, der mit „Severus Snape" beschriftet war, bewegte sich zielstrebig auf das Büro des Tränkemeisters zu. Der Werwolf ließ alles stehen und liegen und eilte aus dem Raum.

Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit bis er endlich völlig außer Atem vor dem Büro des Slytherin stand. Er schloss kurz die Augen und klopfte dann an das Holz. Keine Antwort.

Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

„Herein."

Remus öffnete die Tür und betrat das Büro. Es schien leer zu sein.

„Was willst du?"

Der Werwolf fuhr herum. In der Tür, die zu seinem Labor führte, stand Severus Snape. Er wirkte reserviert wie immer. Doch auf dem zweiten Blick erschien er Remus blasser als sonst und seine Werwolfsinne registrierten etwas, was er in dieser Konzentration kaum jemals gewittert hatte: Schmerz. Ein leichtes Zittern ging von dem schwarz gekleideten Körper aus und auf der Stirn standen Schweißperlen. Nur die Augen waren so durchdringend wie immer. Dann geschah etwas Seltsames: Der Tränkemeister schloss die Augen und ein sanftes Glühen umgab ihn. Plötzlich nahm Remus weder den Schmerz noch das Zittern oder die Schweißperlen mehr wahr.

Vor ihm stand der Tränkemeister, den er kannte – ein stolzer, unnahbarer Mann, der sich von jedem distanzierte und besonders ihm das Gefühl gab eine minderwertige Kreatur zu sein.

Doch weder er noch der wieder erwachte Moony, der durch den herannahenden Vollmond besonders reizbar war, hatten vor sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag, Lupin. Was Potter angeht: Er ist in Sicherheit."

Ein dumpfes Grollen entwich Remus' Kehle.

„Wo ist er?"

Der Werwolf brauchte keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, dass seine Augen goldgelb glühten. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie du willst."

Er öffnete ein Regal und verschwand dahinter. Remus warf sofort einen Blick auf die Karte. Hinter dem Regal befand sich die Außenmauer. Severus' Punkt war verschwunden.

Remus ließ sich langsam auf einen Stuhl sinken und beobachtete ungeduldig das Regal. Es blieb ihm wieder nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis Severus wieder hervorkam.

Plötzlich schwang das Regal zur Seite und der Tränkemeister kehrte zurück, gefolgt von einem schlanken Jungen mit wilden schwarzen Haaren, der nichts trug außer einer Hose aus dunkelgrünem Stoff und dazu passenden weichen Schuhen. Dann bemerkte Remus das Halsband und er sog entsetzt die Luft ein. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, aber Moony erkannte seinen Welpen sofort.

„Harry."

Der Junge hatte sich eng an Severus gedrückt und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Remus eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen, wurde aber von der dunklen Stimme des Tränkemeisters aufgehalten.

„Harry, ich möchte dich mit Remus Lupin bekanntmachen." Harry trat auf den letzten Herumtreiber zu und kniete vor ihm nieder.

„Willkommen, Sir."

Remus starrte fassungslos auf den Jungen hinunter.

„Harry, ich bin's, Remus."

Der Junge sah auf, aber in seinen grünen Augen spiegelte sich kein Wiedererkennen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Der Junge wirkte verwirrt.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht."

Er sah sich nach Severus um, aber der stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und betrachtet seine beiden „Gäste". Harry schluckte.

„Ich … ich habe meinen Herrn sehr enttäuscht."

„Deinen Herrn?"

Harry nickte. Als er seine Kopf wieder senkte, bemerkte Remus zum ersten Mal die Inschrift auf dem Halsband: „Eigentum von Severus T. E. Snape".

Remus sah Severus an.

„Hast … hast du irgendetwas damit zu tun?"

„Ganz sicherlich nicht."

Remus warf wieder einen Blick auf das Halsband.

„Harry?"

Der Junge sah auf.

„Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

„Nein, Sir."

„An was erinnerst du dich?"

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn.

„Mein Herr war sehr böse mit mir. Ich habe etwas Kostbares zerstört und er hat mich bestraft."

„Warum nennst du Snape deinen Herrn?"

Er hatte den Titel des Slytherins extra weggelassen. Harry wirkte immer verwirrter.

„Weil er mein Herr ist."

„Seit wann?"

„Mein Herr hat mich gekauft, als ich 11 Jahre alt war. Er war immer gut zu mir."

„Harry, du bist kein Sklave, sondern frei, wie ich. Wenn du willst kannst du bei mir wohnen. Ich kümmere mich um dich."

Der Junge schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Bitte … bitte nicht."

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Bei mir bist du in Sicherheit."

Der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht wurde panisch.

„Nein, bitte …"

Er warf sich dem Tränkemeister zu Füßen und klammerte sich an dessen Roben.

„Bitte, bitte gebt mich nicht fort Herr! Ich werde gehorsam sein. Ich verspreche es. Bitte gebt mich nicht fort!"

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und drückte seine Stirn auf die Stiefelspitzen seines „Herrn". Remus betrachtete ihn hilflos. Severus fuhr dem Jungen sanft durch das wilde Haar.

„Ich gebe dich nicht weg", entgegnete er ruhig, „Jetzt geh' in meine Räume und lies' das Kapitel über die Inferi zu Ende."

Harry lächelte ihn an.

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Er senkte noch einmal den Kopf zu Boden und verschwand dann hinter dem Regal

Remus starrte ihm hinterher.

„Wie … wie konnte er das tun?"

„Er ist der dunkle Lord."

„Warum ist Harry bei dir?"

„Dumbledore hielt es für das Beste."

Remus verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Warum steht dein Name auf dem verdammten Halsband!"

„Der Lord hat ihn mir geschenkt."

„Warum!"

„Als Belohnung für meine Dienste."

„Was für Dienste?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

„Hast du dir das gewünscht?"

Der arrogante Ausdruck verschwand und wich einem Ausdruck, den Remus nur als mörderisch bezeichnen konnte.

„Natürlich, Lupin", wisperte der Slytherin und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen wich Remus zurück. In den schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers loderte eiskalte Wut - und Schmerz.

„Natürlich habe ich mir das gewünscht, _Werwolf_. Ich habe mir nichts mehr gewünscht, als dass ich den Rest meines Lebens vor einem Monster auf Knien herumrutschen darf, um dann bei dem tausendsten Cruciatus nicht mehr aufzustehen. Natürlich wollte ich, dass die einzige Hoffnung, die wir alle auf ein Leben in Frieden haben, vielleicht unwiederbringlich zerstört wird. Ich habe jede Nacht davon geträumt, und jetzt hat mir mein ,Meister' endlich meinen innigsten Wunsch erfüllt."

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Remus sich bewusst wurde, dass die Aussage des Tränkemeisters ironisch gemeint war. Er starrte wie fixiert in die zwei schwarzen Feuer, die zornig auf ihn herunterloderten. Eine enorme Macht, die von dem Zauberer vor ihm ausging, brachte die großen Einmachgläser in dem Raum zum Klirren. In seinem Rücken spürte er die kalte Felswand. Remus schluckte und senkte den Blick. Er widerstand nur schwer der Versuchung den Kopf zu neigen und dem Slytherin als Zeichen seiner Unterwerfung Zugang zu seinem Hals zu gewähren.

„Und jetzt – verlassen Sie mein Büro."

Remus hob den Kopf, auch wenn sein wölfisches Selbst am liebsten mit eingekniffenem Schwanz davon gerannt wäre.

„Harry ist nicht James. Er kann nichts für das, was sein Vater und wir dir angetan haben. Er war damals noch nicht geboren."

Die schwarzen Feuer flackerten einen Augenblick unsicher.

„Raus."

Remus floh.

Nachdem der verdammte Werwolf endlich sein Büro verlassen hatte, schloss Severus die Augen und atmete tief durch. Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Dass der Werwolf es honorieren würde, dass er mal wieder den Hals des Goldjungen zu retten versuchte? Er schnaubte leise. Natürlich glaubte der Werwolf, genauso wie der Rest von Albus' Goldkindern, dass er alles daran setzen würde Potter zu schaden.

„Hast du dir das gewünscht?"

_Natürlich_ _Lupin_, _immer_ _doch_. Wahrscheinlich stellte der Werwolf sich gerade vor, wie sich er an dem wehrlosen Jungen verging. Es würde Severus nicht wundern.

In seinen Quartieren kniete der Junge auf dem Boden und las. Als Severus den Raum betrat, legte er das Buch neben sich und verneigte sich tief. Er zitterte immer noch ein wenig.

„Darf ich sprechen, Herr?"

Severus nickte.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich nicht fort gegeben habt. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen."

Der Tränkemeister ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Die Schmerztränke wirkten bei ihm längst nicht mehr wie früher, und jetzt begann selbst diese geringe Wirkung abzuklingen.

„Lass' mir ein Bad ein."

Ein heißes Bad war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Der Junge sprang auf und eilte ins Bad. Kurze Zeit später hörte der Tränkemeister das Wasser rauschen. Er stütze seinen schmerzenden Kopf in seine Hände.

_Ich_ _werde_ _zu_ _alt_ _für so etwas,_ dachte er.

Aber wer sollte seine Position als Spion einnehmen? Man kam nicht so einfach in den innersten Kreis hinein, und diejenigen, die drin waren, waren ihrem Lord treu ergeben, abgesehen von ihm.

Der einzige, der eventuell in Frage käme, wäre Lucius, wenn Severus ihn davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Seite des Lichts den Krieg gewinnen und Albus Narcissa und Draco verstecken würde bis der Krieg vorbei war. Im Moment saß Lucius allerdings immer noch in Askaban fest und es sah nicht aus, als würde er das Gefängnis so schnell verlassen. Der dunkle Lord hasste Versager, und das Ministerium traute sich angesichts des öffentlichen Drucks anscheinend nicht den Earl of Malfoy gegen eine große Summe, die die Ministeriumsbeamten immer brauchen konnten, einfach gehen zu lassen.

„Herr?"

Severus hob den Kopf.

„Euer Bad ist bereit."

Er erhob sich. Auf dem Weg ins Bad öffnete er seine Robe und ließ sie von den Schultern gleiten. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und stieg langsam in das heiße Wasser. Sanfter Duft umgab ihn und er spürte, wie sich seine verspannten Muskeln lösten. Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich legte sich schlanke Finger auf seine Schultern und begannen vorsichtig zu massieren. Severus öffnete die Augen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm kniete der Junge und sah ihn furchtsam an. Severus ließ sich wieder in das Wasser sinken.

_Lass' dich von ihm verwöhnen_.

„Mach' weiter", befahl er und überließ sich den geschickten Händen seines „Sklaven".

Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Der Junge hatte nicht nur seine Schultern massiert, sondern auch seine Arme und Beine. Erst als er mit seinen Händen den Genitalien des Tränkemeisters gefährlich nahe gekommen war, hatte Severus ihn gestoppt.

Das fehlte noch, dass er sich von einem Schüler - und das war Potter, manipulierte Erinnerung hin oder her – einen runterholen ließ.

Er schlug die Hände weg und stieg aus der Wanne. Sofort war der Junge bei ihm und trocknete ihn mit einem vorgewärmten Badetuch ab.

Dann half er seinem „Herrn" in einen grünseidenen Morgenmantel und schüttelte das große Himmelbett auf. Eigentlich war es noch zu früh am Tag, um schlafen zu gehen, doch Severus fühlte sich so müde und entspannt, dass er sich trotzdem in die warmen Decken kuschelte. Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Junge immer noch neben dem Bett kniete. Severus nahm ein Kissen und verwandelte ein zweites in eine große Decke.

„Du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Jawohl, Herr."

Der Junge klang enttäuscht. Was hatte er denn erwartet? Dass er ein eigenes Zimmer bekam? Dies war nach dem Buch von Lucius bei Sklaven nicht üblich, aber Severus konnte ihm ja eine kleine Schlafkammer einrichten.

Morgen.

Harry hatte die Decke und das Kissen an sich genommen und auf dem Sofa ausgebreitet. Sein Herr war anscheinend immer noch böse auf ihn. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er ihn wirklich weggeben würde, an diesen Remus Lupin. Auch wenn der andere Mann freundlich ausgesehen hatte, wollte Harry nicht von seinem Herrn weg. Er dachte an das, was der Mann gesagt und dem er kaum die Hälfte verstanden hatte.

Er sollte frei sein? Harry wollte nicht frei sein. Er hatte kein Geld, keine nennenswerten magischen Fähigkeiten und außer seinem Herrn keinen, zu dem er gehen konnte. Warum sollte er dann frei sein? Er wollte lieber bei seinem Herrn bleiben. Hier bekam er zu essen, und er hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf. Außerdem behandelte sein Herr ihn gut. Warum sollte er in die Welt hinausgehen, vor der er sich fürchtete und die auch nichts Gutes für ihn bereit hielt, wie er von seinem Onkel eindrucksvoll gelernt hatte?

Harry wälzte sich auf dem Sofa hin und her. Er war es nicht gewohnt hier zu schlafen und fand es auch für einen Sklaven unpassend.

Schließlich stand er auf und legte sich dorthin, wo er die bis zu seinem 16. Geburtstag geschlafen hatte:

Auf dem Boden vor der Schlafzimmertür seines Herrn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot, und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung I:** Ich danke meinem Betaleser Chippolino für seine freundliche Kritik.

**Danksagung II:**

Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer Miyao und Severin1. Ihr seid super!

**Pairings: **

SS/RL, HP/NL, DM/HG.

Die Pairings stehen nicht im Mittelpunkt der Geschichte. Sie werden sich langsam, aber stetig entwickeln. Die wichtigste Beziehung wird die entstehende Freundschaft und das wachsende Vertrauen zwischen Harry und Severus sein, die deshalb im Vordergrund stehen. Aber keine Sorge, ein wenig romantisch wird es im Laufe der Geschichte auch.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7. Kapitel**

„Und streng' dich an, mein Schatz. Wer weiß, wann du wieder eine solche Chance bekommst. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich."

„Ja, Grandma."

Seine Großmutter warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch Neville kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie seinen Ton respektlos fand.

Seit der Brief von Dumbledore angekommen war, hatte sie ihn mit Büchern eingedeckt, in die er vor seiner Abreise nach Hogwarts unbedingt noch einen Blick werfen sollte, „damit du deine Lehrer nicht enttäuschst. Vor allem Dumlbedore nicht."

Neville hatte den endlosen Ratschlägen seiner Großmutter nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, denn ihn beschäftigte etwas ganz anderes: Warum wollte Dumbledore ihm Sonderunterricht zukommen lassen, ihn sogar persönlich ausbilden?

Sicher, er war nicht der beste, aber auch nicht der schlechteste Schüler von allen. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er, dank Dumbledores Armee, große Fortschritte gemacht, und er war sich ziemlich sicher die ZAGs in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Astronomie und Geschichte der Zauberei erreicht zu haben, ganz abgesehen von Kräuterkunde, seinem absoluten Lieblingsfach.

Außerdem hatte er es geschafft heil und lebendig aus der Mysteriumsabteilung heraus zu kommen. Warum wollte Dumbledore also, dass er nach Hogwarts kam? Er hatte überlegt den Schulleiter schriftlich zu fragen. Andererseits würde er es ihm sicherlich erklären, sobald er in der Schule eingetroffen war.

Seine Großmutter umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal und disapparierte. Neville war heilfroh, dass sie nicht darauf bestanden hatte ihn persönlich bei Dumbledore abzugeben. Mit seinem Schrankkoffer in der einen und Trevor in der anderen Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Er war ein wenig unschlüssig, ob er direkt zu Dumbledore oder erst noch am Gryffindorturm vorbei gehen sollte. Da er wohl unmöglich mit seinem ganzen Gepäck und Trevor beim dem Schulleiter auftauchen konnte, entschied er sich für die zweite Option.

Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum wurde er bereits von der Fetten Dame erwartet, die ihn anlächelte.

„Das Passwort lautet Polarstern."

Neville bedankte sich und schlüpfte durch das geöffnete Portraitloch.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen stieß er seinen Koffer unter das Bett und setzte Trevor auf der Tagesdecke ab.

„Versuch´ dich zu benehmen und bleib´ in Merlins Namen hier." Die Kröte sah ihn nur mit treuen Augen an.

Neville fuhr sich mit einem Kamm noch einmal durch die Haare und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Vor dem Wasserspeier strich er noch einmal seine Robe glatt, räusperte sich und nannte das Passwort.

Bei seinem Eintritt stand der Schulleiter am Fenster und schaute ihn mit freundlichen blauen Augen an.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Mr. Longbottom. Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Er wies auf einen kleinen runden Tisch mit zwei bequemen Sesseln, wo bereits Tee und Kekse auf ihn warteten.

„Professor", stammelte der Junge und setzte sich.

Der Schulleiter schenkte ihm Tee ein.

„Ingwerplätzchen?"

Neville nickte und nahm sich eins. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn durchdringend.

„Sie fragen sich sicherlich, warum ich Sie hierher kommen ließ."

Neville nickte. Der Blick aus den blauen Augen schien noch intensiver zu werden.

„In der Zeit, bevor Sie geboren wurden, wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, die besagt, dass ein Junge geboren werden würde, dessen Eltern sich dreimal gegen Voldemort gestellt hatten. Voldemort würde ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, und er allein würde die Macht haben ihn zu besiegen. Nun kamen in dem in Frage kommenden Zeitraum zwei Jungen zur Welt: Harry Potter – und Sie, Mr. Longbottom."

„I – ich?"

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ja, Sie."

„Aber … ich … Harry … die Narbe!"

„Ja, Harry hat die Narbe und ist höchstwahrscheinlich derjenige, den die Prophezeiung meint. Doch Sie wurden ebenfalls in dem Zeitraum geboren und sind somit unsere zweite Chance."

Neville konnte es kaum glauben. Er, die zweite Chance der Zaubererwelt!

„Voldemort weiß von der Prophezeiung, aber nicht, dass zwei Jungen zur Welt kamen. Sie werden hier in den nächsten Wochen in allen Dingen unterrichtet werden, die Sie wissen müssen. Professor Lupin wird Sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, Professor Sprout in Kräuterkunde und Professor Snape in Zaubertränke. Außerdem wird er sich mit Professor Lupin Ihren Unterricht in Verteidigung und Duellieren teilen."

„Snape?" keuchte Neville.

„Allerdings."

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie großen Respekt vor Professor Snape haben, aber keine Sorge. Er kämpft auf unserer Seite."

Der Schulleiter wurde ernst.

„Und ich vertraue ihm absolut."

Neville hörte ihm kaum noch zu. Snape würde ihn unterrichten. Snape! Sein Körper war taub, während sein Gehirn in Schock erstarrt war. Snape!

„Mr. Longbottom?"

Sein Blickfokussierte sich auf den Schulleiter, der ihm ein Pergament gab.

„Dies ist Ihr Stundenplan."

Neville nickte wie in Trance und nahm den Plan entgegen. Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Sie möchten sich sicherlich noch ein wenig einrichten. Professor Lupin erwartet Sie morgen um 9.30 Uhr im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung. Frühstück gibt es um 9.00 Uhr in der Großen Halle."

Neville nickte wieder und verließ das Büro.

Auf dem Gang lehnte er sich keuchend an die Wand.

Snape, Snape, Snape.

Nur dieser Name geisterte durch sein Bewusstsein. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Treffen mit dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier in der Nokturngasse.

FLASHBACK

_Seine Großmutter hielt ihn fest an der Hand während sie ihren achtjährigen Enkel durch das Gedränge in der Winkelgasse schleifte. Neville war zum ersten Mal hier, und er wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst hingucken sollte. Es gab so viel zu sehen! _

_Seine Großmutter hielt ständig an, um sich mit irgend jemandem zu unterhalten und ihn dabei ein bisschen in den Vordergrund zu schieben. Personen, die Neville noch nie gesehen hatte tätschelten ihm die Wange und sagten, dass er seine Eltern stolz machen sollte. Neville halfen diese Aufforderungen nicht wirklich. Im Gegenteil. _

_Er war tollpatschig und hatte anscheinend keinen Funken Magie in sich. Hatte seine Großmutter gesagt. Natürlich nicht zu ihm, aber er hatte ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und der Nachbarin belauscht, in dem seine Großmutter ihrer Befürchtung Ausdruck verliehen hatte, er könnte ein Squib sein._

_Plötzlich sah er den Eingang zu einer dunklen Gasse, die von der Winkelgasse abzweigte. „Nokturngasse" stand auf einem windschiefen verwitterten Holzschild. Neville sah zu seiner Großmutter auf, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit einer Freundin vertieft war. Dann schlich er sich davon. _

_Er wollte nur einen Blick in die Gasse werfen. Seine Großmutter fand sowieso, dass er zu ängstlich sei. Es konnte nicht schaden ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Also auf ins Abenteuer!_

_Er näherte sich der Gasse und guckte hinein. Sie war dunkel und eine unheimliche Macht ging von ihr aus. Er ging ein paar Schritte hinein und traf auf eine Gruppe schwarz gewandeter Hexen und Zauberer, die sich leise miteinander unterhielten. Plötzlich löste sich eine Frau von der Gruppe und kam auf ihn zu. Ihre Magie war schwarz und von blutroten Blitzen durchzogen. _

„_Na, Kleiner, hast du was verloren?" _

_Neville schüttelte den Kopf und wich zurück. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass er sich von dem Ausgang der Gasse fortbewegte. Plötzlich stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen ein großes Fenster. Es war fast blind und gehörte zu einem Geschäft, das nicht gerade einen Vertrauen erweckenden Eindruck auf Neville machte. Trotzdem hastete er zu der Ladentür, riss sie auf und stolperte in die muffige Dämmerung. _

_Er sah durch das schmutzige Fenster und sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Hier schien er einigermaßen sicher zu sein._

„_Deine Kundschaft wird auch immer jünger, Hieronymus", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. _

_Neville wirbelte herum und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand ein hoch gewachsener Zauberer mit einem fahlen Gesicht und schwarzen Augen, die ihn förmlich durchbohrten. Doch sie waren nicht das, was Nevilles Herz beinahe zum Stillstand brachte. _

_Es war das magische Feld des Mannes, das den ganzen Raum ausfüllte und dessen Macht ihm den Atem raubte. Es war schwarzgrün und von goldweißen und silbernen Schlieren durchzogen. Die Magie wurde nur mühsam von einem Kranz rotgoldener Flammen im Zaum gehalten und hatte einen Kern, der strahlend weiß pulsierte. Das ganze Feld wurde hin und wieder von roten und goldenen Blitzen durchzogen. Alles in allem war es die mächtigste und erschreckendste Magie, die Neville je gesehen hatte. Er stand da und starrte. _

_Der Zauberer sagte etwas. Als Neville nicht reagierte, packte der Mann ihn an der Schulter und schob ihn aus dem Laden. _

„_Das ist keine Gegend für Kinder" bemerkte er mit einer Stimme, die Neville durch Mark und Bein ging. _

_Der Mann murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin, was irgendwie nach „Kindermädchen spielen" klang, während er den Jungen durch die Gasse Richtung Ausgang schob. Das Gesicht des Zauberers konnte Neville nicht mehr sehen, da es durch eine schwarze Kapuze verdeckt war, aus der nur noch die Nasenspitze hervorlugte. Seine langen Finger bohrten sich wie Nadeln in Nevilles Schulter, und er ging so schnell, dass Neville einmal fast gestürzt wäre. _

_Schließlich standen sie auf der Winkelgasse. _

„_Wo sind deine Eltern?" _

_Noch bevor Neville antworten konnte, kam seine Großmutter schon auf ihn zugesegelt. Sie schwang ihre große Handtasche und ihr Geierhut wackelte bedrohlich. _

„_Lassen Sie sofort meinen Enkel los!" kreischte sie und die ersten Leute begannen sich umzudrehen. _

_Der Zauberer ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, etwas dass Neville noch mehr beeindruckte. Allerdings verschwanden die Finger von seiner Schulter, um dann durch eine mindestens ebenso resolute Hand mit antiken Ringen ersetzt zu werden, die ihm am Oberarm packte und in mehrere Lagen parfümierter Stoffe zog. _

„_Ihr Enkel, Madam, hat sich in der Nokturngasse herumgetrieben. Ich denke, wir sind beide der Meinung, dass dies kein Ort für Kinder ist", erwiderte der Zauberer kühl._

„_Mein Enkel treibt sich nicht herum!" _

_Der Zauberer neigte den Kopf. _

„_Wie Sie meinen Madam." _

_Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und verschwand lautlos in der Menge. _

„_Du warst in der Nokturngasse?" _

_Neville schluckte und nickte. Seine Großmutter ließ seinen Arm erst wieder los als sie in ihrem Haus in Norfolk waren._

FLASHBACK ENDE

Der fremde Zauberer ließ Neville auch Wochen nach dieser Begegnung nicht los. Es war nicht nur die Macht, die er ausgestrahlt hatte, sondern die Farben seiner Magie. Die magischen Felder, die Neville bisher gesehen hatte, waren entweder hell oder ganz dunkel und lange nicht so groß wie das des Fremden gewesen.

Der Zauberer in der Nokturngasse hatte sowohl dunkle als auch helle Zauber in seinem Feld vereinigt und war in beiden Bereichen ungefähr gleich mächtig. Er konnte sowohl in dunkler als auch in weißer Magie sehr viel bewirken. Diese Ambivalenz flößte Neville große Angst ein, denn sie bedeutete, dass man diesen Zauberer nicht auf eine Seite ziehen und ihn dort festlegen konnte. Er war absolut frei in seiner Entscheidung für die weiße oder für die dunkle Seite zu kämpfen und stellte für beide Seiten ein großes Gewicht dar.

Weder seine Großmutter noch er sprachen über den Vorfall in der Nokturngasse, allerdings ließ sie nun seine Hand nicht mehr los, sobald sie in die Winkelgasse gingen. An seinem 11. Geburtstag erhielt er zu seiner großen Erleichterung den Brief von Hogwarts und wurde gleich von seiner Großmutter von Ratschlägen eingedeckt wie er sich verhalten sollte, und vor allem, dass er zusehen sollte in den richtigen Turm zu kommen, am besten in Gryffindor. „Das ist das Haus, in dem Dumbledore war", meinte seine Großmutter.

Neville selbst fand es nicht so wichtig, wo er hinkam. Der Hut hatte ihn schließlich nach längerem Hin und Her nach Gryffindor gesteckt und es waren wieder Ratschläge von seiner Großmutter erfolgt, zusammen mit einem Erinnermich.

Was ihn vielmehr beschäftigt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass der Zauberer aus der Nokturngasse Professor Snape hieß und hier in Hogwarts Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Seine Macht schien sich in der Schule noch zu potenzieren. Sie füllte den gesamten Kerker aus, saß in den Wänden und durchzog die Fußböden. Sie erschlug Neville förmlich und raubte ihm jegliche Konzentration. Dass Snape ihn relativ schnell als Opfer auserkoren hatte, förderte seinen Zustand ständiger Überforderung und daraus resultierender Panik noch. Eines Tages hatte Neville schließlich herausgefunden, warum Snapes Magie in Hogwarts förmlich zu explodieren schien. Sein magisches Feld war direkt mit der uralten Kraft der Schule verbunden. Außer Snape gab es nur zwei Menschen, bei denen das noch der Fall war: Harry Potter und Luna Lovegood. Allerdings war ihre Macht noch wesentlich schwächer, da sie sich ihrer nicht bewusst waren. Ihre magischen Felder waren noch ungeformt und kaum gebündelt, ganz im Gegenteil zu dem des Tränkemeisters.

Neville hatte sich in den ersten Jahren immer gewundert, warum die anderen Schüler sich nicht im Geringsten von Snapes magischem Feld einschüchtern ließen. Im dritten Schuljahr war er durch Zufall in der Bibliothek auf ein Buch gestoßen, das sich mit den so genannten „Sehenden" beschäftige, Menschen, die wie er magische Felder sehen konnten. Erst seit diesem Buch wusste er, dass es nur eine Handvoll Hexen und Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt gab, die diese Fähigkeit besaßen, eine Fähigkeit, die nicht vererbt werden konnte, sondern die einfach einige Zauberer hatte und andere - die meisten - nicht. Wie man allerdings damit leben sollte tagtäglich von magischen Feldern überschwemmt zu werden, stand nirgendwo.

So hatte sich Neville immer mehr den magischen Pflanzen zugewandt. Ihre Felder bestanden aus einem sanft fließendem Grün, manchmal heller und manchmal dunkler. Einige Pflanzen hatten ein wenig rot oder blau in ihrem Feld, aber insgesamt war ihre Magie ruhig und gleichmäßig, sodass auch Neville hier Ruhe finden konnte.

Jetzt hatte er Professor Snape auch noch im Einzelunterricht und war somit der reinen Macht des Tränkemeisters ausgesetzt, ohne dass sie durch die Felder der anderen Schüler abgemildert wurde. Neville wusste genau, wie die Stunden ablaufen würden: Snapes Magie würde ihn völlig paralysieren, und er würde aus sich wieder einen kompletten Trottel machen. Keine nette Vorstellung. Na ja, irgendwie würde er das schon überleben. Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gefällt´s? Gefällt´s nicht? Ich lebe von eurer Meinung!

als kleinen Anreiz Saft und Kekse hinstell

Das nächste Kapitel kommt im Laufe der nächsten Woche. Versprochen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot, aber ich verdiene trotzdem kein Geld mit der Story.

**Danksagung:**

_riku_: Keine Panik, Neville wird hier nicht der Superheld. Ich hasse solche Geschichten, wo dann plötzlich ein Charakter der absolut Supertolle und möglichst noch Erbe aller vier Häuser ist, und so weiter.

Also, keine Angst. Das wird dir in meinen Fictions nicht passieren.

_Rhea-Kobold_: Schön, dass dir meine Idee gefällt. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

_Miyao_: Danke für deine Treue. Du bist super!

_Severin1_: Dank auch dir. Miyao und du, ihr seid mein Lebenselexier!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! (und reviewen nicht vergessen;))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**8. Kapitel**

Das erste, was Neville auffiel, als er den Gryffindorschlafsaal betrat, war, dass Trevor nicht mehr auf seiner Tagesdecke saß. Er seufzte. Es wäre ja auch ein Wunder, wenn sein Freund einmal da bleiben würde, wo Neville ihn hingesetzt hatte. Er schaute unter das Bett und suchte dann systematisch den Boden ab. Er bemerkte Harrys Schrankkoffer und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er mochte Harry, der trotz seiner Berühmtheit immer ein freundliches Wort für ihn hatte. Vielleicht brauchte er Snape ja doch nicht allein gegenüber treten.

„Trevor? Trevor!"

Keine Antwort. Neville schaute im Bad nach und suchte den Gemeinschaftsraum ab. Auch hier war die Kröte nicht zu finden. Sie saß wahrscheinlich entweder bei den Gewächshäusern oder unter ihrem Lieblingsstein am See.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Trevor hatte es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren. Wenn er Ohren gehabt hätte. Er verließ den Turm und hoffte, dass er sein Haustier wirklich an seinen Lieblingsplätzen finden würde.

Auf seinem Gang durch die Schule genoss er die Ruhe – und nicht nur die akustische. Die jahrtausend alte Magie des Schlosses strömte ruhig und mächtig durch das uralte Gemäuer ohne durch die unkontrollierte und ungeformte Magie von hunderten Schülern irritiert zu werden.

Neville schritt systematisch die ersten Gewächshäuser ab, ohne allerdings seinen Freund zu finden. Plötzlich hörte er ein empörtes Quaken von Gewächshaus Nr. 7. Er eilte sofort dorthin, und es bot ihm ein ungewöhnliches Bild: Ein schwarzhaariger halbnackter Junge kniete auf dem Boden und hielt Trevor in der Hand.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verletzt", sagte er und erntete für diese halbherzige Entschuldigung einen gekränkten Blick von der Kröte.

„Harry?"

Das Junge hob den Kopf und ließ die Kröte fallen.

„Sir?"

„Harry, ich bin´s, Neville."

„Verzeihung Sir, ich …"

Dann sah er, wie Trevor zielstrebig auf Neville zu kroch und von diesem aufgenommen wurde.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich habe Ihr Haustier nicht gesehen. Bitte vergeben Sie mir, Sir. Ich wollte Ihre Kröte nicht verletzen, Sir."

Harry kniete vor Neville und sah flehentlich zu ihm auf. Neville verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er kniete sich neben den Jungen der lebte.

„Harry, ich bin´s, Neville", wiederholte er sanft, „Trevor ist wieder ausgebüxt und hat selber Schuld, wenn jemand auf ihn drauf tritt."

Er lächelte Harry zu, und dieser beruhigte sich ein wenig. Allerdings kauerte er immer noch auf dem Rasen und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

Was war hier los?

Neville sah sich Harrys Magie an und stutzte. Normalerweise umgab den Jungen der lebte ein starkes magisches Feld, das in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtete und ständig in Bewegung war. Jetzt umgab ihn nur noch ein schwaches Glühen. Harry war seltsamerweise in eine dunkelgrüne Hose gekleidet und trug weiche Schuhe in derselben Farbe. Und was war das am Hals? Es sah aus wie ein Hundehalsband. Neville betrachtete es genauer und erkannte einen Namen: Snape.

Er sog die Luft ein. Snape? War er für Harrys Zustand verantwortlich?

„Harry?"

Der Junge sah auf.

„Was hast du mit Professor Snape zu tun?"

„Er ist mein Herr."

Was hatte Snape getan? Neville wusste eine Weile nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann dachte er an die Frage, die ihm jetzt am wichtigsten erschien, nämlich, ob es Harry bei dem Tränkemeister gut ging

„Ist er sehr schlimm?" fragte er vorsichtig und suchte Harrys Rücken unauffällig nach Verletzungen ab.

„Mein Herr ist sehr gut zu mir und sehr geduldig."

Das konnte sich Neville kaum vorstellen. Jeder wusste, wie sehr Snape Harry hasste.

„Harry!"

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dachte Neville.

Der Tränkemeister war selbst nicht zu sehen, nur seine Stimme hallte das Gelände.

„Harry!"

Der Gerufene zuckte zusammen.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich bitte nochmals um Vergebung für meine Unachtsamkeit."

Dann sprang Harry auf und verschwand.

Nachdenklich kehrte Neville zum Schloss zurück, Trevor sicher umklammert. In der Halle begegnete er Professor Lupin, der mit einem Buch unter dem Arm auf dem Weg zum See war.

„Guten Tag, Professor."

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung schien aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Er lächelte.

„Hallo, Mr. Longbottom. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke gut, und Ihnen?"

Das Lächeln des Professors verblasste und wich leichter Besorgnis.

„Es geht."

Neville beschloss einen Schuss ins Dunkel zu wagen. Vielleicht wusste Lupin etwas.

„Sind Sie Harry schon begegnet?"

Über Lupins Gesicht flog ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck und Neville bereute bereits die Frage gestellt zu haben. Jeder wusste, dass sich der Lehrer und Harry gut verstanden hatten. Lupin nickte langsam.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Neville leise.

„Voldemort hat ihn zu einem Sklaven gemacht. Professor Snape ist jetzt für ihn verantwortlich."

„Vertrauen Sie ihm?"

Diese Frage war heraus, bevor Neville es verhindern konnte. Lupin sah ihm direkt in die Augen, die leicht golden schimmerten.

Werwolfsaugen, dachte Neville, doch er fürchtete sich nicht.

Er mochte den Lehrer, egal ob er sich eine Nacht im Monat in eine reißende Bestie verwandelte oder nicht. Er konnte nicht vor allem und jedem Angst haben.

„Professor Dumbledore hat absolutes Vertrauen in Professor Snape, und er kämpft auf unserer Seite. Er wird Mr. Potter gut behandeln"

Neville war drauf und dran ihn zu fragen, ob er das wirklich glaubte, biss sich aber noch gerade rechtzeitig auf die Zunge. Er nickte und verabschiedete sich. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm nahm er sich vor so gut wie möglich auf Harry zu achten und sich dabei von Snape nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.

------------------------------------------------------

Der Tränkemeister wartete bereits ungeduldig auf Harry. Er hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und seine Augen schienen bis in Harrys Seele sehen zu können. Eine Seele, die sich im Moment sehr schuldig fühlte.

„Wo bist du gewesen?"

Harry sank vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie.

„Ich war in den Gewächshäusern, um die Kräuter zu holen, die Ihr braucht. Dort bin ich jemandem begegnet. Ich habe aber nur ganz kurz mit ihm gesprochen"; beteuerte er.

Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters zogen sich zusammen und Harry wusste, dass Ärger im Anflug war.

„Wen hast du getroffen?"

„Sein Name war Neville, Herr."

Der Zorn im Gesicht seines Herrn nahm noch zu, und Harry begann vor Angst zu zittern.

„Neville Longbottom?"

„Er hat seinen zweiten Namen nicht genannt, Herr."

Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Er hatte seinen Herrn innerhalb kürzester Zeit schon wieder enttäuscht.

„Hast du alle Kräuter, die du sammeln solltest?"

Harry überreichte ihm den kleinen Beutel, den er an der Hüfte trug. Sein Herr öffnete ihn und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein.

„Wo ist das Dianthuskraut?"

Er erstarrte. Er hatte das Dianthuskraut vergessen! Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum See gewesen, um es zu ernten, als er auf die Kröte getreten war und Sir Neville kennen gelernt hatte. Dann hatte auch schon sein Herr gerufen, und er war zu ihm geeilt, ohne noch einen Gedanken an das für den Tränkemeister so wichtige Kraut zu verschwenden. Er drückte seine Stirn gegen den Rasen und wappnete sich für die Schläge, die er nun sicherlich bekommen würde. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Komm´ mit."

Er sprang hoch und folgte seinem Herrn zum See.

Severus kochte. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Erst dieser Werwolf und nur einen Tag später musste der Junge auch noch ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom über den Weg laufen. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät dahin gehend auf die Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen einzuwirken, dass er die Begegnung mit Harry für sich behielt.

Der Junge ging schon wieder hinter ihn, lautlos wie eine Katze. Severus hasste es Menschen hinter sich zu spüren, ohne sie hören zu können, und so packte er den Jungen am Genick und stieß ihn vorwärts. Harry stolperte, fing sich aber wieder bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

_Beherrsch´ dich, Severus_, dachte der Tränkemeister.

Wenn sein Jähzorn mit ihm durchging, konnte das verheerende Folgen für den Jungen haben und Dumbledore würde sicherlich eine Erklärung fordern.

Zitternd vor Angst führte Harry ihm zum See. Dort ging der Junge ins Wasser und kehrte nach eine Weile mit dem Dianthuskraut in der Hand zurück. Er hatte nur die Blätter geerntet, so wie Severus es ihm erklärt hatte. Der Tränkemeister nahm das Kraut an sich und trocknete den Jungen mit dem Wink seiner Hand.

„Was hast du Longbottom erzählt?"

„Nur, dass Ihr ein guter Herr seid und sehr viel Geduld mit mir habt.."

Der letzte Halbsatz war mit dem hoffnungsvollen Blick begleitet, dass Severus sein Treffen mit Longbottom und das Vergessen des Dianthuskrautes mit Nachsicht behandeln möge. Das war mal wieder typisch Potter! Glaubte, er käme mit allem davon.

Severus merkte nicht, wie sich ein leises Lächeln auf seine schmalen Lippen stahl. Er nahm aber die Erleichterung wahr, die ihn erfüllte. Anscheinend war trotz aller Manipulation von Seiten des Dunklen Lords noch etwas von dem alten Harry Potter in dem Jungen übrig. Vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren.

„Komm´ ", befahl er und kehrte mit seinem „Sklaven" zum Schloss zurück.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anmerkung:

Im nächsten Kapitel taucht Draco auf der Bildfläche auf. Es wird ein längeres und nicht ganz einfaches Kapitel werden, weshalb es ein wenig dauern kann, bis ich wieder update. Aber glaubt mir: Warten lohnt sich.

Trotzdem würde ich mich über zahlreiche Reviews freuen. Ihr motiviert mich echt unglaublich. Ihr könnt auch gern Vorschläge machen, was ihr gern in dieser Geschichte lesen würdet, denn der Rahmen steht zwar schon, aber ich brauche noch ein wenig Stoff für die einzelnen Kapitel.

Ich freue mich auf eure Mithilfe und natürlich bekommt jede/r, der mir eine Review schreibt, ein großes (virtuelles) Stück Schokoladentorte. Wie hört sich das an?

Bis dann!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer und Anmerkung:**

Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und packe sie fein säuberlich wieder zurück, nachdem ich ein wenig mit ihnen gespielt habe. Außerdem gehören die von mir verwendeten Passagen aus Buch 6 ebenfalls J K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur verwendet, weil ich sie einfach absolut passend finde.

Der Rest des Plotes gehört mir.

**Danksagung I:** Ich danke meinem Betaleser R.A.B. Er verhindert, dass ich allzu viele Kommafehler mache und unsinnige Formulierungen schreibe.

**Danksagung II:**

Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer Shatiel the second, Severin und Ewjena.

**Anmerkung:**

Wie oben erwähnt, habe ich in dem Gespräch zwischen Bellatrix und Narcissa Passagen aus dem Buch 6 verwandt. Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, aber ich finde sie einfach sehr gut.

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen !!! (und bitte schickt fleißig Reviews, ja? Biiittteeee große Hundeaugen mach)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9. Kapitel

In einem weitläufigen Landsitz saß ein Junge, eher ein junger Mann, auf dem Fensterbrett eines geöffneten Bogenfensters und sah hinaus. Der Wind fuhr durch seine silberblonden Haare und strich über die hohen Wangenknochen. Einem Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, dass der Blick der sturmgrauen Augen weder den prachtvollen Gärten, noch den riesigen Wäldern, die den Landsitz umgaben, galt, sondern dass sie blicklos vor sich hinstarrten. Schlanke Finger spielten selbstvergessen mit einem Stück Pergament.

Draco hatte ein Problem, ein großes Problem: Der dunkle Lord war auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Seine Tante Bellatrix hatte ihm vor einigen Stunden die „frohe" Botschaft überbracht, und er musste jetzt entscheiden, was er tun wollte.

FLASHBACK

_Draco und seine Mutter saßen gerade beim Tee, als ein verängstigter Hauself erschien und sich tief verneigte._

„_Mistress Bellatrix möchte Mistress und Master Draco sprechen."_

_Bevor einer der beiden Angesprochenen reagieren konnte, rauschte eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Frau in den Raum und gab dem Hauselfen einen Tritt._

„_Verschwinde du Kreatur!" _

_Der Hauself verschwand wimmernd und die Frau ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und vor ihr erschien eine Tasse Tee. Sie lehnte sich zurück und ein falsches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen._

„_Wie geht´s, Schwesterherz?"_

_Das Gesicht der Lady of Malfoy blieb unbewegt._

„_Draco und ich kommen zurecht", entgegnete sie ruhig, „Lucius wird bald wieder frei sein."_

_Bellatrix zog die Augenbrauen hoch._

„_So? Dann weißt du mehr als ich. Der dunkle Lord ist sehr enttäuscht von ihm. Doch er ist gewillt euch noch eine Chance zu geben." Der Blick ihrer dunkelblauen Augen richtete sich auf ihren Neffen._

„_Er möchte dich sehen, Draco."_

_Sie überreichte ihm eine Pergamentrolle. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, entrollte er sie._

„Draco Malfoy,

ich erwarte dich in genau 7 Tagen zu meinen Füßen. Bellatrix wird dich zu mir bringen.

Dein Meister."

„_Das ist eure letzte Chance. Lucius hat sich im Ministerium nicht gerade intelligent angestellt."_

_Narcissas Augen wurden kalt._

„_Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass _du_ diesen Kindern erheblichen Schaden zugefügt hättest."_

_Bellatrix presste ihre Lippen zusammen._

„_Auf jeden Fall wird sich Draco sehr anstrengen müssen, um das Wohlgefallen seines Meisters zu erlangen."_

_Narcissa erhob sich. Ihre Augen glichen eisblauem Stahl._

„_Ich würde dich gern unter vier Augen sprechen."_

_Bevor Bellatrix reagieren konnte, sprang Draco auf._

„_Bitte entschuldige mich, Mutter. Ich habe noch zu tun."_

_Narcissas Blick wurde zärtlich._

„_Natürlich, Draco."_

_Er verneigte sich._

„_Tante Bella."_

_Seine Tante schenkte ihm ein säuerliches Lächeln, und Draco verließ den Raum._

_Wie an einem unsichtbaren Faden gezogen, ging er in das angrenzende Zimmer. Dort klappte er ein Bild zur Seite und legte sein Ohr an das kleine Loch, das sich dahinter befand._

„_Er ist fast noch ein Kind", sagte seine Mutter gerade._

„_Dein Sohn ist 16 Jahre alt, Cissy. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen. Wenn ich Kinder hätte, würde ich sie mit Freuden in den Dienst des dunklen Lords geben. Du solltest stolz auf Draco sein."_

_Seine Mutter sagte eine Weile nichts._

„_Vielleicht kann Severus ein bisschen auf ihn achten. Er ist schließlich Dracos Pate und soweit ich weiß, steht er hoch in der Gunst des Lords."_

_Draco hörte ein verächtliches Schnauben von Seiten seiner Tante._

„_Snape ist ein Verräter. Er hat es nicht für nötig gehalten nach unserem Meister zu suchen. Er hat es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten zu seiner Wiedergeburt zu erscheinen, ganz zu schweigen davon, das Potter-Balg endlich einmal aus dem Weg zu räumen."_

„_Severus lebt ständig unter der Aufsicht von Albus Dumbledore, der nicht zu unterschätzen ist, Bella. Er würde seine Position verlieren, sollte Potter etwas zustoßen."_

_Bellatrix schnaubte abermals._

„_Es ist ihm sicher gelungen dem Lord sein Verhalten zu erklären, und dann sollten wir nicht weiter darüber nachdenken."_

„_Wenn du meinst. Ich jedenfalls traue ihm keine Zauberstablänge."_

„_Ich schon."_

_Eine Weile war nichts zu hören außer dem Klappern von teurem Porzellan. Dann sprach Bellatrix._

„_Draco wird eine Trainerin brauchen. Jemand, der das Vertrauen des Lords genießt und sich mit den dunklen Künsten auskennt. Ich denke, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich diese Aufgabe übernehme."_

„_Hat der Lord dich damit beauftragt?"_

„_Noch nicht, aber ich denke, dass die Wahl auf mich fallen wird. Schließlich lebt dein Severus, wie du bereits erwähnt hast, unter Dumbledores Fuchtel. Da dürfte er schwer die Zeit und die Gelegenheit haben, eine Todesser auszubilden."_

„_Der Lord wird wissen, was er tut."_

„_Natürlich."_

FLASHBACK ENDE

Draco war durchaus nicht begeistert davon, ein Todesser zu werden, auch wenn er wusste, dass Potter und seine Kumpanen dies glaubten. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Er hatte es damals nicht wahrhaben wollen, als der Goldjunge erzählt hatte, er hätte seinen Vater bei der Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords gesehen. Selbst dann, als Sankt Potter sein bescheuertes Interview gegeben hatte, hatte er die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen. Sein Vater hatte seine Fragen ignoriert oder ihm vorgeworfen, ihm nicht zu vertrauen.

Er hatte unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden, und basta. Jetzt saß sein Vater in Askaban und die Zweifel, die Draco gehabt hatte, waren schmerzhafte Gewissheit geworden. Jeder hatte das dunkle Mal auf dem Arm seines Vaters gesehen, und die Ausrede mit dem Imperius-Fluch glaubte niemand mehr.

Es hätte ihm damals schon bewusst sein müssen, dass der Lord früher oder später auf ihn zukommen würde, aber er hatte sich damit getröstet, dass dies sicher nicht vor seinem Schulabschluss passieren würde, und er bis dahin Zeit genug hätte sich etwas zu überlegen. Jetzt war die Frage da. Viel früher als erwartet. Und er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte oder an wen er sich wenden konnte.

Vielleicht Severus.

Draco mochte seinen Paten sehr. Severus war immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn er ihn brauchte. Hatte ihm zugehört, ihn ermuntert und getröstet auf eine Art, die seinem Vater unmöglich gewesen war. Draco hatte lange nicht verstanden, warum Lucius so kühl ihm gegenüber war, vor allem, als er noch klein gewesen war. Severus hatte ihm dann erklärt, dass sein Vater nicht so gut mit Kindern zurechtkam und sich sein Verhalten ändern würde, sobald Draco älter wäre. Leider war es nie dazu gekommen.

Er war zwar älter, aber das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater war nicht herzlicher geworden. Obwohl er alles versucht hatte, um den Mann, der ihm alles bedeutete, stolz und glücklich zu machen. Er hatte sich sogar auf das Desaster im letzten Jahr eingelassen. „Inquisitor" – so´n Quatsch! Und dann hatte Potter dafür gesorgt, dass sein Vater nach Askaban gekommen war. Und dass seine Hoffnungen, die Liebe seines Vaters zu erringen, zusammengestürzt waren. Und dass der dunkle Lord ihn jetzt schon sehen wollte. Dass sein Leben drohte, eine katastrophale Wendung zu nehmen, die er nie wieder würde rückgängig machen können. Er _hasste_ Potter.

Er hatte ihn beim ersten Zusammentreffen bei Madam Malkin´s amüsant gefunden. Als er dann wusste, wer der andere Junge war, hatte er mit ihm Freundschaft schließen wollen, mit der Mahnung seines Vaters im Hinterkopf, dass er in Hogwarts Kontakte knüpfen sollte, die für die Zukunft nützlich waren. Doch statt sich geehrt zu fühlen oder sich wenigstens darüber zu freuen, dass der Sohn des Earl of Malfoy ihm seine Freundschaft anbot, hatte Potter ihn in Gegenwart von anderen Schülern gedemütigt, indem er Weasley ihm vorzog.

Andererseits war dies für Draco nur ein weiterer Fehlschlag auf der Mission die Anerkennung und vielleicht sogar die Liebe seines Vaters zu erringen. Einer, dem noch viele folgen sollten.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Lady Malfoy betrat den Raum. Draco raubte es immer wieder den Atem, seine Mutter zu sehen. Für ihn war sie die schönste Frau der Welt, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte.

An diesem Tag trug sie eine dunkelblaue Robe, die ihren schlanken Körper hinab floss, und hatte ihr Haar schlicht aufgesteckt. Sie strahlte die gelassene Würde einer Königin aus, die sie von allen Frauen abhob.

Sie kam ruhig auf ihn zu.

„Weißt du, was du tun wirst?"

Draco senkte den Kopf.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte sie leise.

Ihre Augen betrachteten ihn ernst.

„Wie schätzt du Severus ein", fragte Draco.

Er spürte, dass die Antwort seine Entscheidung stark beeinflussen würde.

Seine Mutter lächelte leise.

„Severus ist ein Mann, der seinen eigenen Überzeugungen folgt."

Das Lächeln schwand und sie sah aus dem Fenster. Sie sprach so leise, dass Draco sie kaum verstand.

„Wer ihn auf seiner Seite hat, wird den Krieg gewinnen."

„Er steht in der Gunst des dunklen Lords sehr weit oben, nicht wahr?"

„Selbst der dunkle Lord kann nicht in sein Herz sehen."

„Hat Bellatrix Recht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er kein Sadist ist – und kein Fanatiker."

Draco nickte. Es sah so aus, als wäre sein Pate derjenige, an den er sich wenden konnte. Und sollte er wirklich dem dunklen Lord gegenüber loyal sein, so würde er ihm sicher einen raschen Tod für seine Zweifel gewähren.

Bei soviel Pathos stahl sich ein leises Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen. Sein Vater würde ihm jetzt vorwerfen, dass sein Black´sches Erbe wieder mit ihm durchging und dass ein Malfoy immer beherrscht und kühl war. Immer die Oberhand haben. Keine überschäumenden Emotionen zeigen. Etwas, was einem sehr schwer fiel, wenn man zur Hälfte zu einer Familie gehörte, die nur überschäumende Emotionen kannte.

Er spürte die Hand seiner Mutter an seiner Wange.

„Wie immer du dich entscheidest, es ist _dein_ Leben. Nicht meins oder das deines Vaters. Deins."

Sie umarmte ihn.

„Glaub´ an dich."

Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Draco warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Pergament.

_Ich erwarte dich zu meinen Füßen._

Was dachte dieser Lord eigentlich, wer er war? Er war ein Malfoy, und ein Malfoy kniete vor niemandem.

Er erhob sich und ging in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Als er den prächtig eingerichteten Raum betrat, kam er sich vor wie ein Eindringling. Die schweren Möbel und kostbaren Teppiche atmeten die Macht seines Vaters. Draco erwartete fast, dass die Tür aufspringen und sein Vater wissen wollte, was er in seinem Zimmer machte, wie es ihm passiert war, als er 6 Jahre alt gewesen war. Sein Vater hatte ihn windelweich geprügelt, und es war Severus gewesen, der ihn danach in den Arm genommen und getröstet hatte.

Doch sein Vater würde nicht herein kommen. Nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Danke, Potter!

Er atmete tief durch und trat an den Kamin. Es war der einzige im ganzen Landsitz, der mit Hogwarts verbunden war.

„Private Quartiere von Professor Snape, Hogwarts."

Er stieg in die grünen Flammen und verschwand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im nächsten Kapitel trifft Draco auf Harry und entscheidet wie sein weiteres Leben verlaufen soll (Es ist schon in Arbeit).

Ich brauche aber natürlich auch eure Meinung über dieses Kapitel.

Vor allem möchte ich wissen, wie ihr Draco findet. Dafür gibt´s dann Schokoladenkekse für alle!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören J. K: Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Der Plot gehört aber mir. Trotzdem verdiene ich mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung I:**

Ich danke an dieser Stelle meinem Betaleser R.A.B. ganz herzlich, der sich dieses Kapitel trotz Schulstress angesehen hat. Danke!

**Danksagung II:**

Shatiel the second: Vielen Dank für deine Review. Hier ist das neue Kapitel.

Minnilein: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kapitel ebenso.

Reditus Mortis: Ich finde das Pairing HP/NL sehr interessant und ungewöhnlich. Die Voraussetzung für HP/SS ist einfach nicht ideal. Ich meine, Harry hat panische Angst vor Snape, und ich glaube nicht, dass er sich jemals in seinen „Herrn" verlieben würde. Aber wer weiß, wie sich die Geschichte noch entwickelt ;). Ich hoffe, du bleibst auf jeden Fall dabei.

**Anmerkung I:**

R.A.B. hat mich (wieder einmal) auf etwas Wichtiges aufmerksam gemacht: Harry kommt in diesem Kapitel ausschließlich als „Potter" vor. Dies habe ich aus dem Grund getan, dass das ganze Kapitel aus Dracos Sicht erzählt ist, und er nie anders von Harry als von „Potter" gedacht hat.

**Anmerkung II:**

Draco wird in diesem Kapitel Harry gegenüber ziemlich gemein. Das ist nicht so, weil ich den Charakter nicht mag (ganz im Gegenteil), aber er ist eben auch kein Engel und weiß eine Gelegenheit seinen Feind zu demütigen zu nutzen.

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**10. Kapitel**

Nur einen Augenblick später stand er im Wohnzimmer seines Paten und klopfte sich den Staub von der Robe. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem Hintern. Er wirbelte herum und erblickte eine Gestalt, die vor ihm kauerte.

„Was fällt dir ein? Denkst du, ich bin schwul?!"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich wollte Ihnen nur behilflich sein, Sir", stammelte der Junge am Boden.

„Wer bist du eigentlich? Wo ist Professor Snape?"

Der Junge sah auf und Draco schaute in vertraute grüne Augen hinter runden Brillengläsern.

„Ich bin es, Sir, Harry. Mein Herr ist in seinem Labor."

Es war tatsächlich Potter!

Sein Erzfeind zitterte vor Angst und Draco erfüllte eine boshafte Freude.

„Du bist der letzte Dreck, weißt du das?"

„Jawohl, Sir."

Draco lachte. Der große Harry Potter winselte vor ihm, wie ein Baby. Er gab ihm einen Tritt.

„Bring´ mich zu Professor Snape."

„Ja … jawohl, S … sir."

Potters Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern und Draco konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Der andere Junge sprang auf und legte eine Hand auf die linke Wand. Sofort erschien dort eine Tür, die Potter öffnete und hindurch schritt. Draco folgte ihm.

Nach ein paar Metern schob der Slytherin einen Fuß zwischen die Beine des anderen, der stolperte und beinahe hinfiel.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?"

„Es … es tut mir leid, Sir."

Draco grinste. Ihm gefiel Potter so.

Schließlich standen sie im Büro des Tränkemeisters und Potter klopfte zaghaft an die schwere Holztür, die zum Laboratorium führte.

„Ja?" ertönte die zornige Stimme seines Paten und Draco freute sich bereits auf den Ärger, den Potter gleich bekommen würde, weil er Severus beim Brauen seiner geliebten Tränke störte.

Der Gryffindor öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

„Was ist?" fuhr der Tränkemeister ihn an.

Potter fiel auf die Knie.

„Ma … Master Draco möchte Euch sprechen, Herr."

Potter schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Er sprach so leise, dass Draco ihn kaum verstand. Sein Pate trat aus dem Labor und ließ seine schwarzen Augen zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her gleiten. Er sah nicht besonders begeistert aus.

„Was ist hier los?"

Potters Stimme zitterte, und es schien, als wollte er im Boden versinken.

„Master … Master Draco kam über das Flohnetzwerk und … und möchte mit Euch sprechen, Herr."

Plötzlich sah sich Draco im Fokus eines stechenden Blickes aus den Augen seines Paten. Der Malfoy´sche Erbe schluckte. Severus schien wirklich sauer zu sein. Aber wieso?

Der Tränkemeister wandte sich an Potter, der immer noch am Boden kauerte.

„Räum´ mein Labor auf. Schrub´ den Fußboden und pass´ auf, wenn du die Zutaten wieder einräumst. Lass´ die Finger von den Kesseln. Ich komme nachher und kontrolliere es."

Harry verneigte sich bis seine Stirn den Boden berührte und murmelte etwas, das Draco nicht verstand. Dann erhob er sich und verschwand im Labor.

„Komm´."

Der Tränkemeister führte ihn durch den Geheimgang hinter dem Regal in seine Räume. Dort wies er stumm auf das Sofa und ließ sich selbst in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. Er wirkte immer noch zornig. Der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen wurde aber weicher als er auf Draco fiel und der Malfoy´sche Erbe konnte sich eine gewisse Erleichterung nicht versagen.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Draco nickte. Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und vor ihm erschien eine Tasse Tee. Sein Pate hatte ebenfalls eine in der Hand. Draco nippte an dem Tee und betrachtete den Mann, der immer für ihn da gewesen war. Konnte er sich ihm auch jetzt anvertrauen? Er beschloss es zu wagen.

„Ich habe heute dieses Schreiben bekommen."

Er zog das Pergament aus der Tasche und reichte es seinem Paten. Dieser nahm und las es ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dann gab er es Draco zurück. Er betrachtete den Sohn seines besten Freundes schweigend. Draco wurde nervös. Schließlich hielt er die Stille nicht mehr aus.

„Was soll ich tun?" platzte er heraus und sah den Tränkemeister mit pochendem Herzen an.

Würde er ihn sofort töten? Angst kroch kalt seinen Rücken hinauf. Severus´ Gesicht blieb unbewegt. Nur in den schwarzen Augen spiegelte sich eine erhöhte Wachsamkeit.

„Was willst du tun?"

Draco senkte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue – und schwieg. Draco versuchte die aufsteigende Panik zu ignorieren. Warum sagte sein Pate nichts?

„Was rätst du mir?"

„Willst du ein Todesser werden?"

Dracos Antwort kam sofort.

„Nein."

Das war´s. Jetzt würde Severus ihn töten müssen. Andererseits fühlte er eine seltsame Erleichterung. Als wäre ihm eine zentnerschwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden.. Ruhig begegnete er dem Blick seines Paten, der allerdings keinerlei Anstalten machte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn zu verfluchen. Im Gegenteil. Er nickte langsam.

„Dann müssen wir uns etwas überlegen."

Draco hielt den Atem an.

„Du wirst zu diesem Treffen hingehen müssen. Es sei, denn…"

Severus überlegte und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Es sei denn, was?" wollte Draco wissen.

Severus antwortete nicht. Seine Augen starrten blicklos ins Leere. Schließlich schüttelte er abermals den Kopf und seufzte leise.

„Du wirst hingehen müssen."

Draco nickte. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja trotz Dunklem Mal sich aus den Machenschaften des Dunklen Lords herauszuhalten. Vielleicht…

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Natürlich! Warum hatte er nicht eher daran gedacht? Natürlich wäre es riskant, aber er würde sich teuer verkaufen. Außerdem musste er sicherstellen, dass seine Mutter nichts geschah und sein Vater gut aus der Sache rauskam. Sein Vater! Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er würde ihn hassen, ihn vielleicht sogar verstoßen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ja, sein Vater würde ihn hassen, aber er würde frei sein und nie wieder seine Knie vor einem größenwahnsinnigen Irren beugen müssen. Die Menschen würden wieder Respekt vor dem Namen „Malfoy" haben. So, wie es seit Jahrhunderten immer gewesen war.

Er sprang auf und ging zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?"

Die Frage war eher verwundert als anklagend gestellt worden, und doch fühlte sich Draco ertappt. Er erstarrte und setzte seine „Malfoy-Maske" auf. Dann drehte er sich zu Severus um.

„Ich möchte mit Dumbledore sprechen."

„Warum?"

„Das ist meine Angelegenheit."

„Nein, ist es nicht."

Feuer glomm in den schwarzen Augen auf.

„Ich bin für dich verantwortlich."

„Ich bin jetzt erwachsen, Onkel Sev. Ich fälle meine eigenen Entscheidungen."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Severus verletzt aus. Doch er fing sich sofort wieder.

„Ich begleite dich."

Dieser Satz ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, und auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro überlegte Draco fieberhaft, wie er Severus möglichst unauffällig los wurde. Er wollte seinen Paten nicht damit reinziehen. Merlin, er hatte schon zuviel gesagt. Wenn er einen Fehler machte, würde der dunk-, Voldemort!, bestimmt seinen Paten foltern, um herauszufinden, was dieser von seinen Plänen gewusst hatte. Als der Wasserspeier in Sicht kam, beschloss er den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Paten um.

„Onkel Sev, ich möchte nicht, dass du dabei bist, wenn ich mit Dumbledore spreche."

„Warum nicht?" fragte der Tränkemeister ruhig.

„Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, verstehst du?"

Statt einer Antwort packte sein Pate ihn am Arm und zog ihn in ein Klassenzimmer. Dort wich jede Ruhe aus dem Gebaren des Tränkemeisters. Er drückte Draco an die felsige Wand und kam ihm mit dem Gesicht so nahe, dass seine Nase fast die seines Patenkindes berührte.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Hör´ zu, ich …"

Er holte tief Luft.

„Dumbledore wird Informationen brauchen."

Severus ließ ihn los.

„Das darfst du nicht", flüsterte er, „Das ist Wahnsinn."

„Ich werde es nur zu meinen Bedingungen tun. Ich will, dass Vater aus Aksaban raus kommt, und Mutter geschützt ist, sollte mir etwas passieren. Auch du sollst nie wieder in Askaban sitzen, und ich werde verlangen, dass sich Dumbledore für dich einsetzt, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist. Ich will, dass der Name Malfoy wieder respektiert wird. Dafür werde ich versuchen möglichst weit in der Gunst diesen irrsinnigen Monsters aufzusteigen, und Dumbledore Informationen bringen, die er sicher brauchen wird."

„Wer hat dir diesen Schwachsinn in den Kopf gesetzt?"

„Es ist meine eigene Entscheidung."

Die schwarzen Augen seines Paten schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes sagte ihm, dass er seinen Zauberstab ziehen und Severus oblivieren sollte, um ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Der Blick seines Paten lähmte jede Faser seines Körpers.

Dann begann der Tränkemeister zu sprechen.

„Du wirst Training brauchen, jahrelanges hartes Training. Du wirst nie mehr ein unbedachtes Wort sprechen oder auch nur denken dürfen. Du wirst ein Meister der Okklumentik sein müssen. Niemand, _niemand_ darf es erfahren. Weder deine Familie noch deine Freunden. Apropos Freunde: Sie werden in ständiger Gefahr schweben. Sollte dir nur der _kleinste_ Fehler unterlaufen, werden _sie_ dafür bezahlen müssen. Und was ist mit deiner Mutter? Willst du, dass die Todesser sie vor deinen Augen zu Tode foltern? Willst du in ständiger Angst leben dich nur durch den kleinsten Fehler zu verraten mit allen Folgen, die das haben würde? Voldemort ist kein Dummkopf. Ihn zu täuschen bedarf es ständiger Wachsamkeit, jahrelangem Training und einer eisernen Selbstbeherrschung."

Schmerz spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Seen.

„Du wirst niemals du selbst sein dürfen. Willst du das?"

„Ich will kein Mörder werden."

Severus wandte den Blick ab.

„Das wird sich nicht verhindern lassen", wisperte er.

Dann sah er Draco an.

„Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden. Das müssen wir."

Den letzten Satz sprach er mehr zu sich als zu seinem gebannt lauschenden Patenkind. Auf Draco machte er auf einmal den Eindruck eines geschlagenen Mannes, müde und zermürbt.

Und plötzlich wurde Draco bewusst, was Severus gesagt hatte. Oder vielmehr, was er nicht gesagt hatte, und ein fast ungeheuerlicher Verdacht stieg in ihm auf, ein Verdacht, der ihn mit Hoffnung erfüllte.

„Onkel Sev, …"

Sein Pate sah auf.

„Bist du …?" Draco wusste nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte. „Ich meine …"

„Ich bin vor 20 Jahren zu Dumbledore gegangen, und er hat mir den Vorschlag gemacht, auf den du nun selbst gekommen bist. Und sieh´ mich an. Was aus mir geworden ist." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine schmale Lippen. „Diese Dienste wird dir niemand danken."

„Ich sehe, was aus dir geworden ist", entgegnete Draco, „Ein Mann, der stärker ist als viele andere und immer für mich da war. Und auf den ich stolz bin, ihn zum Paten zu haben."

Das Lächeln auf den sonst so strengen Zügen wurde warm.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, wenn ich das alles überleben will, und, wie du schon sagtest, ein ausgezeichnetes Training. Wer könnte mich besser trainieren als du? Wer könnte mir alles an Wissen, das ich brauche besser vermitteln als du? Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei und vier Ohren hören doppelt so gut. Dumbledore wird mein Angebot nicht ablehnen können. Und wenn alles vorbei ist, wirst du frei sein."

Plötzlich fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

„Denk´ nicht an mich", raunte ihm Severus´ dunkle Stimme ins Ohr, „und pass´ auf dich auf."

Der Tränkemeister löste sich von ihm und betrachtete ihn ernst.

„Lass´ dich nicht zu Dumbledores Spielzeug machen."

Das „Wie es andere mit sich haben machen lassen" sprach er nicht aus, aber Draco ahnte, was sein Pate ihm sagen wollte. Er würde aufpassen. Er würde sich nicht verlieren und blind den Befehlen eines halbsenilen, gryffindorverliebten alten Mannes folgen, mochte er auch der mächtigste Weißmagier aller Zeiten sein.

Er straffte sein Schultern.

„Ich bin immer noch ein Malfoy. Ich werde niemandes Spielzeug."

Severus lächelte. Draco nickte seinem Paten noch einmal zu und verließ dann das Klassenzimmer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen: Bitte reviewt weiterhin so fleißig wie bisher. Ihr macht mich damit unheimlich glücklich und spornt mich immer an, das nächste Kapitel sobald wie möglich fertig zu stellen und hoch zu laden.

Nach wie vor sind Vorschläge zur weiteren Handlung oder auch Pairings sehr willkommen!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Fiction auch kein Geld.

**Danksagung I**: Vielen Dank an meinen treuen Betaleser R.A.B., der dieses Kapitel trotz detaillierter Sexszene für mich betagelesen hat.

**Danksagung II: **

Bleach Hollow: In diesem Kapitel versucht Harry die Gunst von Severus wieder zu erlangen.

Shatiel the second: Das Pairing SS/RL steht, aber ich wollte Draco gern mit Hermine zusammen bringen. Da Harry noch ziemlich naiv ist, finde ich Neville schon den geeigneten Partner, weil er (Neville) dadurch einmal nicht der Trottel ist, sondern jemand, der sich liebevoll um Harry sorgt. Vielleicht funktioniert es aber auch nicht. Ich bin jedenfalls für Vorschläge weiterhin offen.

Miyao: Natürlich bin ich nicht böse, dass du solange nichts geschrieben hast (den Beweis bekommst du etwas weiter unten zu sehen. Jetzt kommt ein Kapitel, das nur von Severus und Harry handelt und natürlich wird sich auch Voldie über Gespräche mit Severus auf dem Laufenden halten.

Reditus Mortis: Dracos Einweihung wird ausgeschrieben. Allerdings wäre ich dort ein bisschen auf Vorschläge angewiesen, denn ich habe so etwas noch nie geschrieben. Außerdem möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich auf ff.de bei meinen Weihnachtsgeschenken übergangen habe. Dieses Mal darfst du dir aber auch etwas wünschen.

**Warnung:**

In diesem Kapitel gibt es Sex zwischen Severus und Harry. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, bitte die Story nur lesen, bis Harry zu Severus in die Wanne steigt. Der letzte Absatz ist auch wieder sexfrei.

**Anmerkung I:**

Alle Erinnerungen, die Harry in diesem und den folgenden Kapiteln hat, sind Erinnerungen, die Voldemort ihm eingepflanzt hat und _keine_ Erinnerungen an tatsächliche Ereignisse!

**Anmerkung II:**

Bei diesem Kapitel sind mir eure Reviews besonders wichtig. Wenn ihr es furchtbar oder für die Geschichte unpassend findet, überarbeite ich es ggf. noch einmal.

**Weihnachtsgeschenk:**

So jetzt gibt es Bescherung für meine treuen Reviewer _Shatiel the second, Miyao, Reditus Mortis, Minnilein, Severin1, Ewjen, Kardia_! Ihr dürft euch jeder eine kurze Geschichte mit eurem Lieblingspairing und einem Thema eurer Wahl wünschen. Die Bedingungen sind, dass es sich um HP-Charaktere handelt und das ihr ein bisschen Geduld habt, denn das Schreiben aller Geschichte wird sicherlich bis Februar dauern.

Die fertigen Geschichten werden dann mit einer persönlichen Widmung an den/die Ideengeber/in bei veröffentlicht.

So, nun aber genug gequatscht. Hier ist das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

**11. Kapitel**

Das Lächeln auf den Zügen des Tränkemeisters erstarb, sobald Draco den Raum verlassen hatte, und wich einem Ausdruck der Besorgnis, aber auch des Stolzes. Draco hatte sich nicht dem verhängnisvollen Weg seines Vaters verschrieben. Sicher, er würde das Dunkle Mal tragen – eine Tatsache, die seit seiner Geburt feststand -, aber er hatte eine Chance einigermaßen gut aus der Sache heraus zu kommen. Sollte Potter wieder normal werden.

Als Draco noch klein gewesen war, hatte Severus gehofft ihn vor dem Dunklen Mal bewahren zu können. Doch der Dunkle Lord war zurückgekehrt, und Dracos Schicksal war besiegelt.

Langsam kehrte der Tränkemeister in seine Räume zurück. Er ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Draco würde ein intensives Training brauchen, ein Training, das mehrere Stunden am Tag benötigen würde. Unwillkürlich begann sein Verstand, Einheiten zu planen. Dunkle Künste, Verteidigung, Duellieren, und vor allem Okklumantik.

Zum Glück hatten die Malfoys eine natürliche Begabung für alle Zauber, die mit Gedanken und Bewusstsein zu tun hatten, sodass Draco wahrscheinlich schnell große Fortschritte in diesem Bereich machen würde. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er sich auch noch um Longbottom kümmern musste. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihn ja für den Rest der Ferien Lupin überdrücken. Nach dem, was er in den letzten Tagen beobachtet hatte, schienen sich die beiden ja richtig lieb zu haben.

„Herr?"

Severus hob den Kopf. Harry kniete vor ihm.

„Ich bin fertig."

‚Fertig?', dachte der Tränkemeister , Ach ja, das Labor.'

Die Heilungstränke warteten noch auf ihre Vollendung. Er erhob sich und verließ seine Räume. Auf dem Weg folgte Harry ihm lautlos und trotz der Tage, die seit der Veränderung des Jungen vergangen waren, beschlich Severus immer noch ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn sein „Sklave" hinter ihm herschlich. Als er das Büro betrat, drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um. Es gab noch etwas, was er wissen musste.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Mr. Malfoy vorgefallen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er begann zu zittern und schien sich in sich selbst verkriechen zu wollen.

„Master … Master Draco kam über das Flohnetzwerk. Ich habe … ich habe ihm geholfen seine Robe zu reinigen. Dann wurde er zornig und befahl mir, ihn zu Euch zu bringen."

Severus bekam eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung von dem, was geschehen war: Draco war zweifelsohne erfreut gewesen, seinen Erzfeind so zu sehen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, die dieser Zustand für sie alle haben konnte, und hatte das ausgenutzt.

„Hat er dich geschlagen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich bin auf dem Weg zu Euch gestolpert."

Severus ahnte, dass sein lieber Patensohn daran nicht ganz unschuldig war. Was ihn allerdings interessierte war, warum Harry von „Master Draco" und nicht einfach von dem „Herrn" sprach, wie es bei Longbottom der Fall war.

„Wie lange kennst du Master Draco schon?"

„Seit ich zu Euch kam, Herr."

„Dann weißt du, dass es besser ist ihn nicht zu verärgern."

Das Zittern wurde stärker und Severus fragte sich unwillkürlich, was für Erinnerungen der Dunkle Lord dem Jungen Draco betreffend eingepflanzt hatte.

„Jawohl, Herr", wisperte er.

„Geh' und lern' deine Lektion für heute. Ich frage dich heute abend ab."

„Jawohl, Herr."

Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand Harry lautlos durch den Gang und Severus widmete sich wieder seinen Tränken.

Als er endlich den letzten Kessel gereinigt hatte, war es Abend. Severus streckte sich und spürte wie ein Rückenwirbel mit einem leisen Knacken einrastete. Sein Nacken war steif und seine Schultern schmerzten.

Trotzdem umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln die Lippen des Tränkemeisters. Er würde Harry nachher um eine Massage bitten. An den letzten Abenden hatte der Junge ihn regelmäßig mit einer Massage von Nacken und Schultern verwöhnt, und er hatte die sanften und doch starken Hände seines „Sklaven" sehr genossen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In seinen Quartieren wurde er bereits von Harry erwartet, der ein schmackhaftes Abendessen zubereitet hatte. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und begann zu essen. Den Jungen neben seinem Platz vergaß er.

Harry kniete neben seinem Herrn, hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und versuchte, nicht zu verzweifeln. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen vergeblich versucht, das Wohlwollen seines Herrn zurückzuerlangen. Er hatte seine Lieblingsgerichte gekocht, jeden Tag seine Lektionen gelernt, seinen Herrn massiert und ihn beim An- und Auskleiden zärtlich berührt. Doch er schlief immer noch nachts auf dem Boden vor der Tür, wie immer, wenn sein Herr unzufrieden mit ihm war. Seit fast zwei Wochen hatte sein Herr ihn nicht mehr in sein Bett gerufen. Er hatte Harry nicht einmal erlaubt, ihn mit dem Mund oder seinen Händen zu verwöhnen. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Früher hatte sein Herr seine Liebkosungen immer genossen und Harry seit seinem 15. Geburtstag sogar in sein Bett gerufen. Erst nur um ihn zu berühren und zu küssen, bis er dann seine Rechte an Harrys Körper ganz in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Doch jetzt …

Harry seufzte leise. Was sollte er tun?

Ein leiser Laut riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf den wuscheligen Haarschopf hinunter und dann auf seinen Teller. Er hatte vergessen, dem Jungen etwas zu essen zu geben, und er wusste, dass Harry niemals danach fragen würde. Er tat ein wenig von dem köstlichen Reisgericht auf den kleinen Teller, den Harry stets benutzte und stellte ihn vor den Jungen. Er füllte auch Harrys Glas mit Wasser, in das er einen Schuss Rotwein gab, und stellte es vor ihn.

„Danke, Herr", wisperte sein „Sklave" und begann zu essen. Er nippte vorsichtig an seinem Glas und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich leise bei seinem Herrn bedankte.

Severus ließ sich viel Zeit mit seinem Essen, bis er sah, dass Harry fertig war. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und streckte seine langen Beine aus.

„Wie stehst du zu Master Draco?"

„Herr?"

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt", fuhr Severus ihn an. Der Junge zuckte furchtsam zusammen.

„Ihr … Ihr … Ihr habt mir befohlen, ihm so zu gehorchen, wie ich Euch gehorche. Ich war damals 11 Jahre. Master Draco fand Gefallen an meiner Gesellschaft. Als ich 15 Jahre alt wurde, befahlt Ihr mir, ihn in die körperliche Liebe einzuführen. Ihr hattet mich gelehrt, und ich habe das Gelernte Master Draco zur Verfügung gestellt."

Harry versuchte es zu verbergen, aber Severus hörte an seiner Stimme, dass die Erinnerung keine angenehme war. Hatte der Junge überhaupt noch gute Erinnerungen oder verbarg sich unter dem wilden Haarschopf nur Elend?

Selbstvergessen ließ er seine langen Finger durch die seidigen Strähnen gleiten. Er fühlte, wie sich weiche Lippen sanft in seine Handfläche pressten, langsam seine Finger entlang glitten und schließlich seine Zeigefinger umschlossen. Dort begannen sie zu saugen, während eine sehr agile Zunge seine Fingerspitze umspielte. Dadurch wurde er so abgelenkt, dass er die Hand in seinem Schritt erst in allerletzter Sekunde bemerkte.

„Lass' das", zischte der Tränkemeister und schlug die Hand des Jungen weg – eine Aktion, die sein Körper sehr bedauerte, denn dieser hatte die sanfte Berührung sehr genossen.

Was Severus sehr überraschte, war Harrys Reaktion: Der Junge klammerte sich an seine Robe und aus seinen grünen Augen sprach die reine Verzweiflung.

„Warum, Herr?! Warum stoßt Ihr mich von Euch?! Was habe ich getan, dass Ihr mir zürnt? Ich flehe Euch an, sagt es mir! Und sagt mir, was ich tun kann, um Euer Wohlwollen zurückzuerlangen. Bitte, bitte erbarmt Euch Eures Sklaven!"

Tränen schwammen in den Smaragden, die flehend auf Severus gerichtet waren, und flossen die blassen Wangen herunter.

„Bitte, Herr, sagt es mir."

Harrys Stimme war nur noch ein verzweifeltes Flüstern. Severus strich ihm über die Wange. Der Junge schmiegte sich in seine Hand und beruhigte sich etwas.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir", sagte Severus und das entsprach durchaus der Wahrheit. Harry war stets sehr leise, sprach nur, wenn er etwas gefragt wurde, gehorchte aufs Wort und bewegte sich nahezu lautlos. Seine täglichen Lektionen beherrschte er fehlerfrei. Severus hatte sich an die Gegenwart seines „Sklaven" gewöhnt und genoss sie sogar ein wenig, obwohl er tief in seinem Innersten wusste, dass das Verhalten für Harry absolut anormal war, und dieser eine nicht sehr angenehme Position innehatte.

‚Es könnte immer so sein', wisperte eine kleine Stimme in ihm, ‚Dumbledore wird vielleicht niemals einen Gedankenzauberer finden, und er wäre für immer dein. Wäre das nicht schön? Es ist sicherlich die angemessene Rache für das, was James Potter dir angetan hat.'

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Harry war nicht James. Auf seinen Schultern ruhten immer noch die Hoffnungen der gesamten magischen Welt. Er musste seine wahren Erinnerungen zurückbekommen, um Voldemort vernichten zu können. Und außerdem war er sein Schüler, und Severus war damit verantwortlich für ihn. Ganz abgesehen von dem Versprechen, dass er Lily gegeben hatte.

Harry hatte sich unterdessen erhoben und seine Hose abgestreift. Er stand nun splitterfasernackt mit einem scheuen Lächeln vor seinem Herrn. Severus schluckte. Sein „Sklave" war komplett rasiert und bot ihm so einen freien Blick auf zwei wohlgeformte lange Beine, und vor allem auf eine prachtvolle Männlichkeit, die förmlich danach rief, liebkost zu werden. Und genau das tat Harry.

Er fuhr mit dem Finger die samtene Länge entlang und umfasste sie dann mit der ganzen Hand. Er begann, sich erst langsam und dann immer schneller zu streicheln, während er durch seine langen Wimpern hindurch seinen Herrn ansah. Severus' Puls beschleunigte sich. Harry war erst 16 und als sein Schüler absolut tabu für ihn. Andererseits bettelte der, zugegeben sehr attraktive, junge Mann vor ihm förmlich darum, genommen zu werden. Außerdem würde Harry völlig verzweifeln, sollte er ihn abermals zurückweisen. Das würde beim Dunklen Lord Verdacht erregen, und …

‚Wem willst du eigentlich etwas vormachen, Severus? Du willst den Jungen, also nimm' ihn dir.'

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen. Er durfte das nicht! Vielleicht gab es ja doch einen anderen Weg.

Harry schien mittlerweile sein Mut wieder verlassen zu haben. Er zupfte zaghaft an seinem Penis herum und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Verunsicherung, gepaart mit aufsteigender Panik. Er würde sicherlich gleich wieder beginnen zu betteln und zu flehen. Severus atmete tief durch. Er beschloss, seine Bedenken über Bord zu werfen. Und sein Gewissen gleich mit, bevor es ihn richtig piesacken konnte.

„Lass' mir ein Bad ein."

Harry betrachtete ihn unsicher. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dir etwas befohlen", sagte er sanft.

Trotzdem fuhr der Junge schuldbewusst zusammen.

„Natürlich, Herr. Sofort, Herr."

Er eilte aus dem Raum. Kurze Zeit später erfüllte feiner Lavendelduft die unterirdischen Räume.

„Euer Bad ist bereitet, Herr"

Severus nickte und ging in das große Badezimmer. Sein „Sklave" folgte ihm.

„Kleide mich aus."

Der Junge gehorchte und dieses Mal wehrte Severus sich nicht gegen die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, mit denen Harry seinen Körper gern bedachte. Der Junge wurde schnell mutiger. Er küsste jedes Stück nackter Haut, das er freilegte, und wagte es ab und an sogar, seine Zähne einzusetzen. Severus lief ein angenehmer Schauer nach dem anderen über den ganzen Körper. Sein „Sklave" machte seine Sache sehr gut. Schließlich war der Tränkemeister soweit, dass er den Jungen nur noch packen und hier und jetzt seine Rechte an ihm wahrnehmen wollte. Doch er beherrschte sich.

Er strich über den Hals des Jungen und nahm ihm das Halsband ab. Er spürte die uralte Magie, die dieses Band durchströmte, und er konnte eine widerwillige Bewunderung nicht verhehlen. Das Band war von uralten Bindungszaubern durchzogen, für die der Dunkle Lord offensichtlich Anteile sowohl seiner als auch Harrys Magie verwandt hatte, ein Umstand, der Severus verdeutlichte, dass sowohl er als auch der Junge niemals frei sein würden, solange Voldemort lebte. Die Narbe und das Dunkle Mal würden sie ewig an ihren Erzfeind binden und diesem somit Zugang zu einem Teil ihrer Magie gewähren, wann immer er es wollte.

-----------------------------

Achtung! Detaillierter Sex!

Severus zog den Jungen in seine Arme und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Die weichen Lippen öffneten sich willig, und er ließ seine Zunge in die fremde Höhle gleiten. Er kostete die Jugend des anderen, der lustvoll in seinen Mund stöhnte. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, waren Harrys Lippen leicht geschwollen und seine Wangen gerötet. Seine Augen strahlten wie zwei Smaragde. Severus lächelte. Er beschloss, es für den Jungen so schön wie möglich zu machen. Auch wenn das nichts am Hass und der Abscheu dem Tränkemeister gegenüber ändern würde, die Harry empfinden würde, sobald er sein Gedächtnis wiederhatte.

Er legte das Band beiseite und stieg in die Wanne. Harry sah ihn an, halb bangend, halb hoffend. Severus lächelte.

„Willst du deinen Herrn etwa allein baden lassen?"

Ein Leuchten ging über das Gesicht seines „Sklaven".

„Natürlich nicht, Herr."

Er kletterte geschwind in die Wanne.

„Komm'."

Harry schmiegte sich wie eine Katze in die ausgebreiteten Arme. Severus nahm ein wenig flüssige Seife und begann den Jungen zu waschen. Er strich über die glatten Beine und fuhr wie beiläufig über die zuckende Erektion zwischen ihnen. Harry bog sich ihm stöhnend entgegen und ermutigte den Tränkemeister, ihn intensiver zu verwöhnen.

Er massierte die haarlosen Hoden und kniff in eine hoch aufgerichtete Brustwarze. Harrys Stöhnen wurde lauter, und seine Hüften schossen nach oben. Severus biss ihn sanft in den Hals – eine Liebkosung, mit der er seine Bettgenossen immer gern verwöhnte, und, außer ein paar Tropfen Vampirblut in seinen Adern, der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass die Gerüchte um sein Vampir-Dasein nicht völlig falsch waren.

Harry wimmerte leise. Severus schloss seine Hand um die nun hoch aufgerichtete Männlichkeit seines „Sklaven" und begann, ihn zu streicheln. Harrys Wimmern wurde lauter. Severus beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und saugte sich an dem Hals des Jungen fest. Dieser stöhnte laut auf und kam in der Hand seines Herrn. Severus hielt den erschlafften Körper des Jungen in seinen Armen. Dieser zitterte immer noch, und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Severus bemerkte, dass er weinte. Was war denn jetzt?

„Harry?"

„Ich danke Euch, Herr. Ich danke Euch. Darf ich … Erlaubt Ihr mir, Euch zu verwöhnen?"

„Später. Erst wasche mich."

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Er nahm die Seife und begann Severus liebevoll abzuwaschen. Er beschäftigte sich besonders intensiv mit den Genitalien seines Herrn. Doch dieser wollte nicht kommen. Noch nicht.

Der Tränkemeister stieg aus der Wanne und ließ sich von seinem „Sklaven" abtrocknen. Dann packte er den Jungen und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort warf er ihn auf das große Doppelbett und genoss den Anblick. Dann kroch er über den Jungen und bedeckte die noch feuchte Haut mit sanften Küssen. Die zuckende Erektion ignorierte er bewusst, was mit einem leisen frustrierten Stöhnen von Harry quittiert wurde. Ein Lächeln umspielte Severus' Lippen, als er sich wieder diesem unwiderstehlichen Hals widmete. Harry wand sich unter ihm und, der Tränkemeister schickte seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Sein „Sklave" versuchte seinerseits, mit seinen Händen soviel Haut wie möglich zu erreichen. Gleichzeitig versuchten sie unauffällig, Severus weg zu schieben. Dieser hielt inne und schaute auf Harry hinunter. Hatte er es sich anders überlegt?

„Bitte", flüsterte der Junge, „bitte lasst mich Euch verwöhnen."

Severus lächelte.

„Nun gut."

Er ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen. Harry war sofort über ihm und begann an seinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern. Dann wanderten seine Lippen zielstrebig südwärts bis sie sich um eine feuchte Penisspitze schlossen. Severus stöhnte laut auf und vergrub seine Hand in dem dichten schwarzen Haar. Harry sah dies als Ermutigung und nahm die ganze Länge seines Herrn in sich auf. Er saugte und leckte bis der Tränkemeister fast den Verstand verlor. Severus stieß immer schneller zwischen die köstlichen Lippen. Schließlich warf er den Jungen auf den Rücken und spreizte dessen Beine. Mit dem Wink seiner Hand rief er die Gleitcreme zu sich und bereitete den Jungen vor.

Als er mit dem Finger in die heiße Enge eindrang, durchschoss ihn das Schuldgefühl wie ein glühender Speer. Harry war noch Jungfrau!

„Willst du das wirklich?" wisperte Severus in das Ohr des Jungen.

Dieser wimmerte und wand sich unter ihm. Dabei rieb er sein Becken an Severus' Unterleib. Der Tränkemeister biss ihm zärtlich ins Ohr.

„Antworte mir."

Harry stöhnte. Laut und ungeduldig.

„Bitte … Herr!"

„Dann dreh' dich um."

Harry gehorchte und streckte seinem Herrn seinen kleinen, knackigen Hintern entgegen. Severus konnte der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen. Er sprach einen Reinigungszauber und umspielte mit seiner Zunge den Hinterausgang seines „Sklaven". Harry stöhnte noch lauter und hemmungsloser. Severus streichelte die zuckende Erektion, während er mit der Zunge in den Jungen eindrang. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Schnell ölte er sein Glied ein und schob sich langsam in die heiße Enge. Harry wimmerte leise auf und Severus strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Sag' mir, wenn es wehtut."

„Es geht, Herr. Ihr seid sehr rücksichtsvoll."

Schließlich war Severus ganz in dem Jungen. Er ließ Harry ein wenig Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und begann, sich dann langsam in ihm zu bewegen. Nachdem Harrys Stöhnen immer lauter geworden war und er auch keine Anzeichen von Schmerzen erkennen ließ, ließ Severus jede Beherrschung fahren und stieß hemmungslos in den jungen Körper unter ihm. Er streichelte den Jungen immer schneller und schließlich kamen sie beide gleichzeitig mit einem heiseren Schrei. Severus sank erschöpft neben seinem „Sklaven" in die Laken.

‚Ich bin wirklich nicht mehr der Jüngste' und ‚Albus wird mich umbringen.' waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.

Detaillierter Sex Ende!

-----------------------------

Harry lauschte auf den ruhigen Atem seines Herrn und kuschelte sich tiefer in die starken Arme, die ihn umschlungen hielten. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, wie zärtlich sein Herr mit ihm gewesen war. Er hatte ihn nicht wie einen Sklaven behandelt, sondern wie einen Liebhaber. Er hatte ihn verwöhnt und liebkost, bis Harry fast die Sinne geschwunden waren. Und es hatte seinem Herrn sogar gefallen, sich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen.

Harry spürte, wie wieder Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, Tränen des Glückes und der Dankbarkeit. Sein Herr hatte ihn erhört. Er hatte Harry gewährt, ihn zu verwöhnen und ihm sein Wohlgefallen wieder geschenkt. Zaghaft küsste er die Nase seines Herrn.

‚Ich danke Euch', dachte er, bevor auch er in einen friedlichen Schlaf fiel.

Was meint ihr? Bitte schickt mir eine Review! Ich bin diesmal besonders auf eure Meinung angewiesen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Die von mir verwandten Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Anmerkung:** Dieses Kapitel ist nicht von R.A.B. gegengelesen worden, weil er im Moment im Urlaub ist. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drin.

**Danksagung:**

_Minnilein:_ Ich finde deine Idee, noch etwas Kurzes zwischen Tom und Harry zu schreiben, sehr gut. Es wird in den nächsten Kapiteln kommen.

_Katan-kun:_ Dann wirst du jetzt vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr verzweifelt sein, denn in diesem Kapitel geht es um Neville. Harry kommt aber auch vor. Ich hoffe, du bleibst der Geschichte trotzdem treu. Severus kommt im nächsten Kapitel.

_Miyao:_ Dumbledore kommt am Rande vor, und keine Sorge: Severus rastet noch einmal aus. Aber nicht so bald.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**12. Kapitel**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchfluteten den Schlafraum der Gryffindors und fielen in das friedlich schlafende Gesicht von Neville Longbottom. Der Junge verkroch sich grummelnd in seine Decke, aber es half alles nichts. Es war bereits acht, und er musste langsam aufstehen, um noch pünktlich zum Frühstück zu kommen. Danach begann der Unterricht. _Sein_ Unterricht. Neville fühlte sich immer noch völlig überfahren von der Nachricht, dass er nun der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein sollte, oder eher gesagt, der kümmerliche Ersatz. Darüber machte er sich keine Illusionen, und Professor Snape erwies ihm die große Freundlichkeit, ihn auch immer wieder darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Neben seinen steten Bemerkungen, wie untalentiert Neville doch war, und wie er es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatte.

Als ob Neville das nicht selbst wüsste.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und tastete nach seinem Stundenplan. Er hatte zuerst eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout und dann Okklumantik und Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Nach der Mittagspause folgten jeweils eine Doppelstunde Duellieren und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Lupin, einem seiner absoluten Lieblingslehrer. Er war, neben Professor Sprout, der einzige, der immer an ihn geglaubt hatte, und auch jetzt stets für ihn da war, wenn er einen Rat brauchte. Seine Magie war ruhig und hell, nur ab und an durchbrochen von feurigen Blitzen, die seine wölfische Seite symbolisierten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er ein attraktiver Mann war, mit ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen und dem schönsten Lächeln der Welt.

Ja, Professor Lupin würde diesen Tag retten.

Der junge Gryffindor schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante, streckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig und ging dann unter die Dusche.

Frisch geduscht und angezogen betrat er pünktlich um 9.00 Uhr die Große Halle, wo er von den Anwesenden freundlich begrüßt wurde. Neville war froh darüber, dass Snape davon abgesehen hatte, zum Frühstück zu erscheinen, und ließ sich mit einem Lächeln zwischen Professor Sprout und Professor Lupin nieder.

„Guten Morgen, Neville."

Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches strahlte ihn Albus Daumbledore an. Nevilles Lächeln schwand ein wenig. Seine Bewunderung für den Schulleiter hatte in den letzen Wochen einen empfindlichen Dämpfer erhalten. Der Grund war sein Verhalten Harry gegenüber, sowie alles, was mit der Tatsache zu tun hatte, dass Nevilles Mitschüler jetzt bei dem Lehrer leben musste, der ihn hasste. Nicht nur, dass Dumbledore Harry wie eine heiße Kartoffel hatte fallen lassen, sondern er hatte Neville auch eingebläut, zu sagen, dass Harry ein geheimes Training bekam, sollten seine Freunde nach ihm fragen.

Der Gryffindor hatte nicht den Eindruck, als plante Dumbledore Harry so schnell wieder aus seinem jetzigen Zustand zu befreien. Er verstand das einfach nicht. Harry hatte mehr als einmal gegen Voldemort bestanden, aber plötzlich galt nichts von dem mehr, was er bereits für die Zaubererwelt getan hatte. Jetzt war er nur noch ein Problem, was Dumbledore anscheinend so schnell wie möglich vergessen wollte, während Harry einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen wurde.

Neville konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich ein Ersatz für den Helden der Zaubererwelt sein sollte. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt, aber Neville fand die Idee, dass sie ihn betreffen könnte, schlicht und ergreifend absurd. Er war kein Held, nicht einmal ein angehender, und der einzige, der das zu begreifen schien, war Snape.

Neville schlang still sein Frühstück hinunter und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

Während er sich gemeinsam mit Professor Sprout um die Tränenbaumsetzlinge kümmerte, warf er immer wieder einen Blick in die hinterste Ecke der Hogwarts'schen Gärten. Dort hatte Professor Snape seinen eigenen Kräutergarten mit besonderen Pflanzen, von denen einige wahrscheinlich nicht ungefährlich waren. In den letzten Tagen hatte Neville dort manchmal Harry gesehen und sich gern ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten. Der andere Gryffindor hatte zwar kaum ein Wort gesagt, aber Neville hatte sich so wenigstens davon überzeugen können, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging. Auch heute war seine Suche erfolgreich: Kurz vor Ende der Doppelstunde sah er Harrys schlanke Gestalt durch die Sträucher huschen.

„Professor Sprout?"

„Ja?"

„Könnte ich etwas früher gehen?"

Die Kräuterkundelehrerin betrachtete ihn verwundert, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Jungen im Garten des Tränkemeisters, und ihr Gesicht wurde weich.

„Natürlich, Neville."

„Danke, Professor."

Er streifte die Drachenhandschuhe ab.

„Es heißt Pomona, schon vergessen?"

Professor Sprout hatte ihm vor drei Tagen das „Du" angeboten, doch er vergaß es ständig.

„Okay, Pomona."

Damit eilte er zu Harry hinüber, der am Boden kniete und Nieswurzknollen eingrub.

„Hallo, Harry."

Der Angesprochene sah auf und lächelte scheu.

„Guten Morgen, Sir."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, sehr gut, Sir. Und Ihnen?"

„Ich lebe noch. Behandelt dein Herr dich noch gut?"

Harrys Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

„Oh ja, Sir. Er hat mir gestern die Gnade erwiesen, mich in sein Bett zu rufen."

„Er hat was?!"

Neville war entsetzt. Wie konnte Snape _das_ wagen?! Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Er … er hat mich in sein Bett gerufen, und er war sehr zärtlich zu mir."

Neville hatte das Gefühl, sich auf der Stelle übergeben zu müssen. Wie konnte Harry nur so froh aussehen?

„Er hat dich gezwungen, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist meine Pflicht, meinem Herrn zu dienen – und meine Freude."

Merlin, was hatte Snape bloß aus dem Gryffindor gemacht? Neville vergaß, dass eigentlich Voldemort für Harrys Zustand verantwortlich war.

„Harry, du musst dir nicht alles gefallen lassen. Das, was dein Herr mit dir gemacht hat, ist schlecht. Das ist eine Vergewaltigung und normalerweise kommt man dafür ins Gefängnis!"

Harry sprang auf.

„Mein Herr ist nicht schlecht! Er ist stark und gut! Er gibt mir genug zu essen und schlägt mich selten. Er will, dass ich lerne und ihm Ehre mache. Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich muss Ihnen verbieten so über meinen Herrn zu sprechen!"

Neville hatte Harry noch nie so wütend gesehen. Er zitterte und in den smaragdgrünen Augen kämpfte ein loderndes Feuer mit aufsteigenden Tränen.

Der Gryffindor hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Es tut mir leid."

Das entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit, aber Neville hoffte, dass sich der andere Junge dadurch etwas beruhigen würde.

„Mit Verlaub, Sir, ich glaube Ihnen nicht."

„Harry, ich möchte nur, dass es dir gut geht."

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Hast du deine Münze von Dumbledores Armee noch?"

„Wie bitte, Sir?"

„Die Münze. Du erinnerst dich doch an Dumbledores Armee, oder?"

Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht war Antwort genug.

„Gut, hör' zu. Ich habe zwei Münzen. Marietta hat damals ihre Münze weggeworfen, als sie die Armee verlassen hat, und ich habe sie an mich genommen. Wenn du möchtest, gebe ich sie dir, und immer, wenn dein Herr dir wehtun will, berührst du die Münze, und ich komme."

„Mein Herr ist ein guter Mann", beharrte Harry, „und wenn Sie ihn weiter beleidigen, dann möchte ich mich nicht mehr mit Ihnen unterhalten, Sir."

„Ich will dir nur helfen."

„Mein Herr weiß, was das Beste für mich ist. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich, Sir."

Damit ging er davon, um ein entferntes Beet vom Unkraut zu befreien."

Neville biss sich frustriert auf die Lippen. Er hatte es vermasselt. Mal wieder.

Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mit Snape persönlich zu sprechen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Ich hoffe, ihr reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab, weil es ein Neville-Kapitel ist. Im nächsten kommt Severus aber wieder vor. Versprochen.

Und nun für die Botanikern unter euch einige Infos über den Tränenbaum:

**Botanischer Name: **Amorphophallus rivieri Durieu

**Synonyme: **Tränenbaum, Titanwurz

**Systematik: **Familie Araceae, Ordnung Arales

**Herkunft, Verbreitung: **Südostasien

**Beschreibung:**

Einkeimblättrige Pflanze mit bis zu 15 cm durchmessender Rhizomknolle. Während der vegetativen Phase (Juni bis Oktober) bildet die Pflanze ein einzelnes, vielfach gegliedertes Blatt aus, dessen schirmförmige Gestalt an einen palmartigen Baum erinnert. Tatsächlich scheint die Pflanze einen holzigen Stamm mit Blätterkrone vorzutäuschen, denn die Zeichnung des bis zu 90 cm hohen Stammes erscheint wie ein Belag von Flechten, wie er an Baumrinde zu finden ist. Die "Äste" der Krone erreichen eine Länge von etwa 50 cm. Im Herbst stirbt das Blatt ab und wird von der Knolle abgestoßen, die dann in eine vier- oder sechsmonatige Ruhephase eintritt.

**Quelle:** www.magicseeds.de


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling (leider). Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Anmerkung I:**

Dieses Kapitel ist nicht betagelesen. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drin.

**Anmerkung II:**

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich erst Ende Februar, denn ich möchte jetzt mehrere Kapitel am Stück vorschreiben, um den Bogen der Geschichte etwas besser spannen zu können. Dann bekommt Ihr aber ein Kapitel pro Woche bis Ende März (Versprochen!).

**Danksagung:**

Ein großes Dankeschön an: _R.A.B., Liriel2006, silbernewolfsfrau, Adora, Eledhwen_.

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**13. Kapitel**

Auf dem Weg zur Okklumantikstunde machte sich in Nevilles Magen ein flaues Gefühl breit. Gleich würde er den Menschen, den er am meisten fürchtete, der Vergewaltigung bezichtigen – und diese Anschuldigung wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.

Andererseits war er ein Gryffindor, und auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, warum der Hut ihn in dieses Haus gesteckt hatte, dann konnte er wenigsten so tun, als gehörte er dorthin.

Er wartete vor dem Klassenzimmer und wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Robe ab.

_Komm' schon, Neville_, versuchte er sich selbst anzufeuern, _Du schaffst das._

Er atmete tief durch. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die auf in zueilten. Die Magie um ihn herum begann sich zu verändern. Sie kam in Bewegung, und die dunklen Regenbogenfarben, die Hogwarts' Wände durchzogen, wurden von weiß-goldenen Flammen durchschossen.

‚Reiss' dich zusammen, Neville', ermahnte sich der junge Gryffindor, doch es half alles nichts. Er zitterte vor Angst.

Schließlich rauschte Snape heran, bedrohlich und mächtig wie immer.

„Kommen Sie."

Kaum hatte Neville den Raum betreten, als Snape auch schon seinen Zauberstab zückte.

„Leglimens!"

Erinnerungen an seine Großmutter blitzten auf, an seine ersten Schuljahre und die Erlebnisse im Ministerium vor ein paar Wochen. Plötzlich sah er Frederick vor sich, ein Hufflepuff aus der 6. Klasse, mit dem er einige Wochen zusammen gewesen war. Frederick war nackt und erkundete sanft Nevilles Körper.

_Nein!_, dachte der Gryffindor und stieß Snapes Präsenz mit aller Kraft aus seinem Bewusstsein.

Plötzlich sah er Harry, der nackt auf einem Bett kniete, und einen stöhnenden Snape mit seinem Mund verwöhnte.

Dieses Mal wurde er förmlich fortgeschleudert und direkt in die Erinnerung seiner ersten Begegnung mit Snape hinein. Neville sah sein 10jähriges Ich vollkommen paralysiert vor dem mächtigen Zauberer stehen, und er konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte immer noch großen Respekt vor Snape, aber die Magie des Tränkemeisters brach nicht mehr wie eine Naturgewalt über ihn hinein.

Unvermittelt fand er sich in dem Klassenzimmer wieder und blickte in zwei schwarze Seen, die ihn wortlos anstarrten. Neville schluckte. Warum sagte der Tränkemeister nichts?

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Longbottom war ein Sehender! Warum hatte nie jemand etwas gesagt? Wusste außer ihm überhaupt jemand von Longbottoms Talent. Wenigstens Dumbledore musste doch gemerkt haben, dass sich ein Sehender unter seinen Schülern befand. Doch offensichtlich war es dem allwissenden Schulleiter entgangen, denn sonst hätte er die Lehrer bestimmt informiert. Als Sehender würde Longbottom einen etwas anderen Unterricht brauchen, als seine Klassenkameraden. Severus überschlug das Wissen, das er über Sehende hatte, und das nicht weit über das Allgemeine hinausging. Vielleicht fand er ein paar Bücher in der Bibliothek. Oder Lucius hatte etwas …

„Sie haben Harry vergewaltig."

Longbottoms Stimme riss ihn jäh aus seinen Planungen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

_Wie bitte?_

Der junge Gryffindor schien selbst über seinen spontanen Ausbruch von Mut erschrocken zu sein, doch nichtsdestotrotz sah er Severus gerade in die Augen. Der Tränkemeister spürte wie die Wut, gepaart mit einem heißen Schuldgefühl in ihm hochstieg. Seine Augen verengten sich zu engen Schlitzen.

„Wie können Sie es wagen?" zischte er und Longbottom zuckte zusammen.

„Harry ist völlig wehrlos, und Sie nutzen das aus."

„So? Tue ich das? Dann will ich Ihnen mal etwas zeigen!"

Er packte Longbottom am Genick und schritt auf eine Wand des Klassenzimmers zu. Er legte seine Hand gegen die Steine und wisperte „Zu meinem Büro."

Sofort wich die Wand zur Seite und gab einen spärlich beleuchteten Gang frei. Severus schritt schnell aus und schleifte Longbottom mit sich. In seinem Büro ließ er den Jungen los und holte sein Denkaarium aus dem Schrank. Dann packte er den Gryffindor am Kragen und stürzte sich in seine Erinnerung.

Longbottom und er landeten in Severus Wohnzimmer. Der Blick des Tränkemeisters fiel sofort auf Harry, der mit gesenktem kopf auf dem Boden kniete und ab und an sehnsüchtig zu dem dampfenden Essen auf dem niedrigen Tisch schielte.

Er sah sehr hungrig aus und wurde jäh durch die Ankunft seines Erinnerungs-Ichs aufgeschreckt. Harry hielt sich nun noch aufrechter und zitterte leicht.

Doch da sein Herrn ihn ignorierte, warf der Junge dem Tränkemeister in der Erinnerung einen verzweifelten Blick zu und ließ dann den Kopf mit einem Seufzer wieder sinken. Severus beobachtete, wie sein Erinnerungs-Ichs Harry etwas zu essen gab und sich dann mit ihm über Draco unterhielt. Er erschrak darüber, wie normal diese Szenerie wirkte: ein Herr, der mit seinem Sklaven sprach.

_Ist es für mich schon so selbstverständlich, Harry vor mir knien zu sehen und von ihm mit_ _‚Herr' angesprochen zu werden?_ dachte er.

Er sah, wie der Junge begann ihn zu verführen mit seinen sinnlichen Lippen, die Severus' Finger verwöhnten. Den Rest kannte der Tränkemeister nur zu gut: Die Verzweiflungsausbrüche des Jungen, sein eigener kläglicher Versuch Harry zu beruhigen, und schließlich der letzte Versuch des Jungen, indem er sich nackt vor seinen Herrn postierte und begann sich selbst zu streicheln.

Severus spürte ein Echo seines Zweispalts, was Harry betraf. Allerdings war es sehr schwach, so als fühlte er es durch einen dicken Schleier hindurch. Das lag aber auch an dem Wissen, dass Harry ihn hassen würde, sobald er seine alten Erinnerungen wieder hatte. Severus fragte sich, warum es ihn plötzlich so störte. Schließlich hatte der Junge ihn immer gehasst und vice versa, oder?

Trotzdem spürte er einen kleinen Stich. Wie durch Milchglas sah er, wie sein Erinnerungs-Ich langsam der Versuchung nachgab und den Jungen in einen sanften Kuss zog, um ihn dann zuletzt zu sich in die Wanne steigen zu lassen. Sobald sich Harry vertrauensvoll in seine Arme kuschelte, verließ Severus das Denkanarium und zog Longbottom mit sich.

Nachdem sie wieder den Boden des Büros unter ihren Füßen spürten, sagt eine Weile keiner von ihnen etwas. Schließlich brach Severus als Erster das Schweigen.

„Glauben Sie immer noch, dass ich es gern getan habe?"

„Am Anfang nicht."

Severus' Finger begannen zu jucken, und er unterdrückte nur mühsam den Drang sie dem Jungen um den Hals zu legen.

Longbottom hing offensichtlich an seinem Leben, denn er senkte den Blick und ging einen Schritt zurück. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten.

„Harry ist absolut abhängig von Ihnen, sowohl seelisch als auch magisch und körperlich. Ihnen zu dienen und Ihnen zu gefallen, ist sein gesamter Lebensinhalt."

„Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst, Mr. Longbottom."

Longbottom wich noch ein wenig zurück.

„Natürlich, Sir", wisperte er.

„Ich denke, dass Sie sich von nun an aus meinem Leben heraushalten. Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das Ganze angeht. Ihren Unterricht setzte ich solange aus, bis ich etwas erarbeitet habe, das Ihr Talent berücksichtigt. Vielleicht stellen Sie sich dann etwas intelligenter an. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich."

Damit wandte er sich um und stellte sein Denkanarium wieder in den Schrank.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Sir", entgegnete der unverbesserliche Gryffindor, der immer noch in Severus' Büro stand.

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn verwundert an. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Sie der Vergewaltigung beschuldigt habe. Harry war sehr verzweifelt, und Sie haben getan, was Sie für richtig hielten. Ich hoffe, dass Sie ihm nicht wehgetan haben. Ich würde gern weiterhin Kontakt zu Harry haben, wenn Sie erlauben. Bitte richten Sie ihm auch aus, dass es mir leid tut schlecht über Sie gesprochen zu haben, und dass ich hoffe, ihn bald wieder zu sehen."

„Wollen Sie sich jetzt als sein Retter aufspielen, der ihn vor der bösen Fledermaus beschützt?"

„Harry ist mir sehr wichtig."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und Longbottom errötete leicht. Der Tränkemeister erinnerte sich an den Jungen, den er in Longbottoms Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Irgendein Hufflepuff mit dunkelbraunem Haar und blaugrünen Augen. So war das also. Die Augenbraue wanderte höher, und Longbottom errötete noch mehr.

„Sind wir ein wenig verliebt?"

Longbottom hielt den Blick gesenkt und schwieg beharrlich.

„Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung an, und werde Harry ausrichten, dass Sie weiterhin den Kontakt zu ihm wünschen."

„Bitte zwingen Sie ihn nicht."

Severus musste sich beherrschen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Keine Sorge."

Longbottom nickte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir."

Severus schnaubte nur. Longbottom hatte sich ziemlich spät an seine Manieren erinnert. Nachdem der Gryffindor endlich sein Büro verlassen hatte, konzentrierte sich der Tränkemeister wieder auf die Neuigkeit, die er heute erfahren hatte: Sie hatten einen Sehenden an der Schule. Warum hatte Longbottom nie über seine Fähigkeit gesprochen?

Severus verzog seinen Mund zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Er konnte sich schon denken, warum. Die magische Welt ging nicht sehr gnädig mit Zauberern um, die anders waren. „Anders" bedeutete „Gefahr" und „Gefahr" bedeutete „böse". Severus hatte vor 10 Jahren in seinem Haus einen Schüler gehabt, der von seiner weißmagischen Familie verstoßen worden war, weil er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte. Gedankenzauberer und Sehende waren in die Anonymität gedrängt, und Mischlinge mit Vampir- oder Werwolfblut zu Hunderten ermordet worden.

Severus wusste sehr gut, dass er selbst wahrscheinlich schneller in Askaban sitzen würde, als er „Abrakadabra" sagen konnte, wenn die Schwachmaten vom Ministerium wüssten, dass er zauberstablose Magie beherrschte. Dies war an für sich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch normalerweise brauchten Hexen und Zauberer ein jahrelanges Training, um einfache Zauber zu sprechen, während er dieses Talent plötzlich in der Pubertät bekommen hatte und sogar Unverzeihliche ohne Zauberstab sprechen konnte. Darüber hinaus hatte er eine Fähigkeit, die nicht einmal Dumbledore besaß: Er konnte sich vollkommen frei, unabhängig von bestehenden Gängen und Wänden, durch Hogwarts bewegen. Severus brauchte nur an den Ort zu denken, an den er wollte, und schon bildete das Schloss einen Gang für ihn, der nach ihm auch sofort wieder verschwand. Dies ermöglichte dem Tränkemeister nicht nur unvermittelt hinter Schülern aufzutauchen, sondern auch seine Privaträume perfekt vor Eindringlingen zu schützen.

Als er selbst noch in Schüler gewesen war, hatte er sich in Momenten der Verzweiflung manchmal nur an das uralte Gemäuer gelehnt und die Magie des Schlosses hatte ihn tröstend umarmt. Hogwarts war auch der erste Grund gewesen, warum er zu Dumbledore gegangen war, denn Dumbledore war Hogwarts - und umgekehrt. Diese Schloss war sein Zuhause, und, obwohl es auch schmerzhafte Erinnerungen barg, seine letzte Zuflucht.

Severus ließ seinen Blick über die vertrauten Wände seines Büros gleiten und blieb an dem großen Kalender hängen.

Dort hatte er alle Vollmondnächte rot markiert, und der nächste Vollmond war schon morgen Abend. Er musste heute noch den Wolfsbanntrank brauen, da dieser 24 Stunden ruhen musste, bis er trinkbar war. Jetzt musste er aber erst in seine Quartiere zurückkehren, denn es war Zeit für einen kleinen Lunch.

Normalerweise ignorierte der Tränkmeister diese Mahlzeit geflissentlich, aber jetzt musste er darauf achten, dass Harry regelmäßig aß. So dünn, wie der Junge war, konnte er es sich nicht leisten weniger als drei Mahlzeiten am Tag zu sich zu nehmen.

_Severus, du wirst wirklich weich._

Der Tränkemeister schob die kleine Stimme einfach beiseite. Er war für Harry verantwortlich, und dann musste er sich auch vernünftig um ihn kümmern.

In den Quartieren des Tränkemeisters kniete Harry auf dem weichen Teppich und kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe herum. Er sollte jetzt eigentlich im Garten sein und sich um die Pflanzen seines Herrn kümmern, statt hier zu knien und nichts zu tun. Doch Mr. Longbottom hatte ihn sehr wütend gemacht. Er hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als den wiederholten Beleidigungen seines Herrn aus dem Weg zu gehen, bevor er etwas tat, was für einen Sklaven undenkbar war, nämlich einen freien Zauberer zu schlagen. Obwohl es ihm natürlich auch nicht erlaubt war, einen freien Zauberer einfach stehen zu lassen, ohne von ihm entlassen worden zu sein. Mr. Longbottom hatte sich sicherlich schon bei seinem Herrn über ihn beschert, und wahrscheinlich würde sein Herr sehr wütend sein, wenn er gleich zum Lunch kam.

Harry hatte 2 Bagels mit Lachfrischkäse und Salat zubereitet und hoffte, dass die leckere Mahlzeit die Wut seines Herrn etwas dämpfen würde. Er hörte bereits die Schritte auf dem privaten Gang seines Herrn und schon stürmte der Tränkemeister in den Wohnraum. Er sah Harry auf dem Teppich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum bist du nicht im Garten?"

Harry begann zu zittern.

„Ich… ich war im Garten, Herr. Dann kam Mister Longbottom und begann Euch zu beleidigen."

„Er sagte, ich hätte dich vergewaltigt."

Also hatte Mister Longbottom bereits mit seinem Herrn gesprochen. Harry bereitete sich innerlich bereits auf die Schläge vor. Er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu viele werden würden.

„Herr, ich … ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Ihr ein guter Herr seid und ich mich geehrt fühle, Euch dienen zu dürfen."

Sein Herr setzte sich.

„Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und wünscht trotz deiner Unverschämtheit weiterhin Kontakt zu dir. Das heißt, du wirst auch in der Zukunft mit ihm sprechen."

„Jawohl, Herr."

Eigentlich wollte Harry gar nicht mehr mit dem anderen Zauberer reden, aber wenn sein Herr es wünschte, würde er gehorchen.

Der Tränkemeister stellte einen Teller mit einem Bagel und ein wenig Salat vor ihn, und der Junge war etwas verwirrt. Wollte sein Herr ihn nicht bestrafen?

„Nach dem Essen wirst du mir helfen den Wolfsbanntrank zuzubereiten."

Harry sah überrascht auf. Noch nie hatte er seinem Herrn im Labor helfen dürfen, und es erfüllte ihn mit Freude und Stolz, dass er es ihm jetzt erlaubte.

„Danach wirst du im Garten die Arbeit erledigen, die du heute Vormittag hast liegen lassen."

„Jawohl, Herr."

Würde sein Herr ihm vielleicht die Strafe erlassen? Harry schielte nach oben. Der Tränkemeister wirkte nicht wütend, eher etwas gedankenverloren. Der junge Gryffindor beschloss auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, und drückte einen Kuss auf die Hand seines Herrn, denn dieser schätzte Gesten der Unterwerfung sehr.

„Ich danke Euch für diese Ehre, Herr. Ich danke Euch."

„Ich erwarte, dass du das tust, was ich dir sage und dich einigermaßen intelligent anstellst."

Harry strahlte.

„Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Herr."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint Ihr? Bitte, bitte eine kleine Review Hundeblick


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

_Minnilein_: Vielen Dank für deine Review. Ich werde bei dieser Story auch weiterhin mein Bestes geben.

**Anmerkung:**

Ich spreche normalerweise kein Drohungen aus, aber sollte ich für dieses Kapitel nicht mehr als ein Review bekommen, schicke ich den Rest an Minnilein persönlich, statt weiterhin bei upzudaten.

Und nun: Viel Spaß bei dem neuesten Kapitel von „Voldemorts Plan"!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**14. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag kontrollierte Severus noch ein letztes Mal den fertigen Wolfsbanntrank. Er war perfekt wie immer. Harry hatte sich gestern nicht einmal halb so blöd angestellt wie normalerweise. Der Junge hatte zwar nur Zutaten schneiden dürfen, aber er hatte dies mit einer Sorgfalt getan, die er im Unterricht noch nie gezeigt hatte. Severus sah auf die Uhr.

Es war fast 19.00 Uhr. Lupin würde jeden Moment kommen, um seinen Trank abzuholen. Vorsichtig füllte er ihn in einen goldenen Kelch und legte einen Wärmezauber über ihn. Dann fuhr er fort, die Bücher über Sehende durchzugehen, die er sich aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek geliehen hatte. Leider war die Ausbeute nur gering und die Informationen höchst ungenau. Sie beliefen sich im Großen und Ganzen darauf, dass Sehende nur die magische Aura ihrer Umgebung sehen konnten, aber nicht die Emotionen ihrer Mitmenschen, wie es bei einigen Empathen der Fall war. Darüber, wie man dieses Talent nutzen konnte, erfuhr er nichts.

Der Tränkemeister schlug gerade resigniert das 10. Buch zu, als es klopfte. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Es war ihm zwar gelungen, den Werwolf von Harry fern zu halten, so dass dieser nichts von den Ereignissen der vorigen Nacht wusste, aber trotzdem konnte Lupin nach Severus' Geschmack nicht weit genug weg sein.

„Herein."

Lupin kam herein und sein Blick glitt sofort zu dem goldenen Kelch, der auf Severus' Schreibtisch vor sich hin dampfte. Dann richteten sich die Augen des Werwolfs auf den Tränkemeister.

„Wie geht es Harry?"

„Es geht ihm gut."

Lupin gab sich keine Mühe, die Zweifel aus seiner Miene zu verbannen. Er beobachtete den Tränkemeister, aber Severus schwieg beharrlich. Lupin seufzte und nahm seinen Trank. Wie immer verzog der Werwolf das Gesicht. Was erwartete er denn? Der Wolfsbanntrank war Medizin und kein Cocktail.

„Ich danke dir, Severus", sagte er leise und schaffte es ein sanftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. „Der Trank macht sicherlich eine Menge Arbeit."

Da war er wieder, der immer wieder kehrende Versuch des Werwolfs, Konversation zu machen. Und wieder wurde er von einer Wand des Schweigens abgeschmettert. Lupin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Würdest du Harry Grüße von mir bestellen?"

Severus gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich und der Werwolf verließ resigniert das Büro.

Als Lupin endlich gegangen war, entschied sich Severus dafür in seinen Räumen weiterzuarbeiten. Dort erwartete ihn, wie jeden Abend, Harry mit seinem Abendessen. Der Tränkemeister ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und betrachtete den Jungen, der vor ihm kniete. Er hatte Harry heute in den Garten geschickt, und wollte nun wissen, ob er auf Longbottom getroffen war. Auf seine Frage hin, sank Harrys Kopf ein wenig tiefer, und er murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Sprich' deutlich und sieh' mich an."

Der Junge zuckte zusammen, hob aber mutig den Kopf und sah Severus an.

„Mr. Longbottom hat sich für die Beleidigungen Euere Person entschuldigt, Herr, und gesagt, dass er weiterhin Kontakt zu mir wünscht, vorausgesetzt, Ihr erlaubt es. Dann hat er sich nach den Pflanzen im Garten erkundigt, und wie ich sie pflege. Und dann kam Mr. Dumbledore."

Die Stimme des Jungen erstarb, und Severus schwante nichts Gutes.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er wollte wissen, wie es mir in der letzten Zeit ergangen ist. Ich habe ihm erzählt, wie gut Ihr zu mir ward und mich sogar wieder in Euer Bett geholt habt."

Severus barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er brauchte überhaupt nicht mehr zu hören, um zu wissen, dass Albus über diese Nachricht nicht gerade erfreut sein dürfte.

_Askaban, ich komme._

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die sanft sein Knie berührte. Er sah auf und blickte in zwei smaragdgrüne Seen.

„Ich habe Mr. Dumbledore gesagt, dass Ihr sehr zärtlich zu mir wart. Als … als wärt Ihr mein Geliebter und nicht mein Herr."

Severus lächelte hilflos. Als wenn ihn das noch retten würde.

„Er wünscht Euch morgen zu sprechen, Herr."

Dann war also morgen sein letzter Arbeitstag.

„Ich habe nur gut von Euch gesprochen, Herr."

Severus nickte und versuchte die aufsteigende Verzweiflung zu verdrängen. Er wollte nicht nach Askaban. Vielleicht war Albus ja gnädig und beschränkte sich darauf ihn von der Schule zu werfen. Dann konnte er immer noch in Spinners End wohnen. Vielleicht fand er ja sogar einen Job in der Muggelwelt. Um Harry würde sich dann wahrscheinlich Lupin kümmern – oder Dumbledore selbst.

„Herr?"

Harry hielt ihm den Teller mit seinem Abendessen unter die Nase. Es war Boeuf Stroganoff. Dazu gab es Salat und Mousse au Chocolat. Mechanisch lud Severus ein wenig von allen auf Harrys Teller und füllte sein Glas mit Kürbissaft.

„Ich kann Euch aufmuntern, wenn Ihr wünscht, Herr."

Der Junge strich über Severus' Oberschenkel und massierte sie, während sich seine talentierten Hände zielstrebig Severus' Körpermitte näherten. Der Tränkemeister stoppte ihn sanft, aber entschieden.

„Lass' uns essen."

Harry guckte ein wenig enttäuscht, begann aber widerspruchslos zu essen. Das Boeuf war hauchzart und das Mousse zerschmolz förmlich auf der Zunge.

„Das schmeckt sehr gut. Hast du das gekocht?"

„Jawohl, Herr. Ich freue mich, dass es euch schmeckt."

Er drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Severus' Handrücken.

Nach dem Essen versuchte sich Severus mit einem Buch und einem Glas Wein zu entspannen. Harry bekam Kürbissaft und Severus hatte ihm die „Unendliche Geschichte" in die Hand gedrückt.

Doch während der Junge sich schnell in sein Buch vertiefte, verschwammen die Buchstaben vor Severus' Augen. Schließlich gab er resigniert auf und legte das Buch beiseite. Er sah gedankenverloren in das Kaminfeuer und nippte an seinem Wein. Er würde sehen müssen, was auf ihn zukam. Vielleicht ließ Albus ja mit sich reden, und er würde ihn lediglich von der Schule werfen, mit einem Schwur die magische Welt nie wieder zu betreten - und sich vor allem Harry nie wieder zu nähern.

Er seufzte leise. Er würde sehen. Severus' Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Halb neun. Der Mond musste schon aufgegangen sein, und Severus spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Seit über 20 Jahren war er nicht mehr in der Lage, in Vollmondnächten zu schlafen. Seit Black beschlossen hatte, ihn mit Lupins anderem Ich bekannt zu machen. Auch jetzt zog sich ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er brauchte unbedingt Bewegung. Severus erhob sich.

„Harry."

Der Junge sah auf.

„Ich muss noch einmal weg. Du darfst bis 10.00 Uhr lesen, dann gehst du ins Bett."

Der Junge verneigte sich.

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Severus nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ seine Quartiere.

Ziellos strich der Tränkemeister durch die endlosen Gänge der Schule. Er wurde von einigen Bildern begrüßt, und unterhielt sich kurz mit ihnen. Sie genossen ausnahmslos die Ruhe, die sie vor den Schülern hatten, obwohl eine ältere Hexe sich wünschte, dass sie alle heil wiederkämen „in diesem schweren Zeiten". Silbernes Mondlicht durchflutete die Gänge und tauchte das Schloss und seine Ländereien in ein fast überirdisches Licht. Im See kraulte der Kraken faul durch das Wasser. Severus betrachtete Hagrid, der es sich seit Lupins erster Anstellung vor einigen Jahren zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, in Vollmondnächten mit Fang über die Ländereien zu patroullieren. Severus wusste, dass der Halbriese sich immer noch Vorwürfe machte, weil er in der Nacht, in der Lupin seinen Trank vergessen hatte, in Hogsmeade gewesen war, um seine Angst vor den Dementoren in Feuerwhiskey zu ertränken.

Doch jetzt schlief Lupin sicher in seinem Büro, und Hagrids Rundgänge waren eigentlich überflüssig.

_Und warum hast du immer noch Angst? Du hast gesehen, wie der Werwolf seinen Trank getrunken hat, nicht wahr?_

Ja, das hatte er.

_Du bist albern, Severus. Lupin ist jetzt völlig harmlos._

Plötzlich fand er sich auf dem Gang wieder, auf dem sich Lupins Quartiere befanden. Severus brach der Schweiß aus. Hinter einer dieser Türen lag ein Werwolf und wartete auf ihn.

_Lass' den Quatsch, Severus. Natürlich wartete er nicht auf dich._

Trotzdem schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals.

_Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, deine Angst endgültig zu besiegen. Oder willst du den Rest deines Lebens weglaufen?_

Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich Lupin, beziehungsweise Moony, sehr freuen würde, wenn einfach jemand in sein Revier einbrach.

_Ich will keine Angst mehr haben_, dachte der Tränkemeister.

Er atmete tief durch und bewegte sich langsam auf die dritte Tür zu. Hinter ihr lagen die Räume von Lupin – und der Werwolf selbst. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. Sollte etwas schief gehen, würde er einen schwarzmagischen Betäubungszauber sprechen, der sogar einen Werwolf außer Gefecht setzte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an die Tür aus hellem Holz, um sich anzukündigen. Severus beschwor eine Kugel, die ein sanftes Licht verströmte. Dann zählte er langsam bis 5 und betrat die Räume des Werwolfs.

Moony lag auf einem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete den Eindringling. Seine Ohren drehten sich vor und zurück, während er schnuppernd die Luft einsog. Severus' Atem wurde panisch. Plötzlich sah er wieder die scharfen Zähne vor sich, hörte das wütende Knurren und spürte den heißen Atem der Bestie.

_Bitte tu' mir nichts!_,dachte er panisch, während er sich langsam zu Boden sinken ließ style _Bitte, bitte tu' mir nichts._

Der Tränkemeister hielt den Kopf gesenkt und vermied es dem Wolf in die Augen zu sehen. Er schämte sich für seine Angst. Warum konnte er nicht aufrecht dem Wolf entgegen treten?

Moony ließ ein leises Grollen hören und Severus brach der Schweiß aus.

_Reiß' dich zusammen!_, dachte er und begann sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren.

Langsam beruhigte er sich und sein Verstand begann wieder zu arbeiten. Er hatte Harry unter seiner Fuchtel, und wenn Moony den Jungen wirklich als Teil seines Rudels sah, dann war es kein Wunder, dass er wütend war. Severus hoffte nur, dass noch genug von Lupin in dem Tier übrig war, um zu erkennen, dass der Tränkemeister nichts an der Situation mit Harry ändern konnte.

Trotzdem fragte sich Severus unvermittelt, was er hier eigentlich machte. Er hatte bei Vollmond das Revier eines Werwolfs betreten und hatte auch noch den Welpen des besagten Werwolfs in seiner Obhut.

Der Wolf war mittlerweile so nahe herangekommen, dass Severus seinen Atem spüren konnte. Das riesige Tier schnupperte an ihm und stieß einen leisen Laut aus.

_Was willst du von mir?_

Severus hob den Kopf. Moony musterte ihn abwartend, während sein Schwanz langsam hin und her ging.

„Was willst du von mir?" wisperte der Tränkemeister.

Der Wolf schaute ihn nur an.

„Ich weiß, dass das dein Revier ist, und dass ich deinen Welpen habe. Aber Harry geht es gut."

Die Ohren des Werwolfs spielten wieder, und er schien interessiert zuzuhören.

Severus betrachtete ihn. Er war sehr groß, wirkte aber friedlich. Sein Fell schimmerte leicht im Mondlicht, während seine Augen in einem dunklen Gold zu glühen schienen. Eigentlich war er nichts anderes als ein übergroßer Hund. Vielleicht fiel es Severus deshalb so leicht, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Du bist mein Irrwicht, weißt du das?"

Moony rückte etwas von ihm ab und legte sich auf den Boden. Er schloss die Augen und schien nach einer Weile eingeschlafen zu sein. Vorsichtig näherte sich Severus dem Tier und streckte die Hand aus. Der Wolf rührte sich nicht. Die Fingerspitzen des Tränkemeisters strichen leicht über das Fell. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich weich an und Severus wurde mutiger. Er kraulte Moonys empfindlichen Bauch, und konnte ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht mehr verbergen. Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte seine Angst besiegt. Er ließ seine Finger ein letztes Mal durch das Fell gleiten und erhob sich. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

In seinem Schlafzimmer lag Harry bereits in dem großen Himmelbett und schlief tief und fest. Severus kleidete sich aus und kroch zu dem Jungen zwischen die Laken. Harry schlief wie immer nackt und kuschelte sich eng an seinen Herrn. Severus schlang seine Arme um seinen „Sklaven" und war auch bald eingeschlafen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Ich freue mich auf Eure Review. Zur Motivation gibt's Schokoladenkuchen und Limonade für alle!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

_Elize7_: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine vielen Reviews. Ich liebe das Pairing Severus/Remus ebenfalls, und schreibe so schnell wie möglich weiter. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel es im Endeffekt werden. Die Story ist bis jetzt grob durchgedacht und bis ca. Kapitel 21 vorskizziert. Da ich auch noch an anderen Stories schreibe, wird es bis zum Kapitel 16 noch ein wenig dauern. Ich hoffe, das schreckt dich nicht ab.

_Ewjena_: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt diese Kapitel ebenso.

_Minnilein_: Vielleicht werden in diesem Kapitel einige deiner Fragen beantwortet. Remus hat seine Tür nicht abgeschlossen, wie außer ihm und ein paar Lehrern (und Neville) während der Ferien einfach niemand in der Schule ist.

Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**15. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von sanft streichelnden Händen geweckt. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte für einen Sekundenbruchteil in zwei grüne Smaragde, bevor der Junge schnell den Blick senkte.

„Bitte vergebt, wenn ich Euch letzte Nacht nicht den nötigen Respekt erwiesen habe. Ich habe im Bett auf Euch gewartet, und dann … Ich war sehr erschöpft. Bitte vergebt mir."

Der Tränkemeister überlegte kurz, wovon Harry überhaupt sprach, bis es ihm plötzlich einfiel: Es war einem Sklaven nicht gestattet zu schlafen, solange sein Herr noch wach war. Severus fuhr sanft durch den wilden Haarschopf des Jungen.

„Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin dir nicht böse."

„Danke, Herr. Wie darf ich Euch verwöhnen, Herr?"

Severus strich über den jungen Körper, der sich ihm so willig entgegen bog. Dann küsste er Harry auf die Stirn.

„Mach' uns ein schönes Frühstück."

Es würde vielleicht seine letzte Mahlzeit hier in Hogwarts sein, und die wollte er richtig genießen.

Nach dem Frühstück bedankte er sich bei Harry mit einem weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn des Jungen und verließ seine Quartiere.

Auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters verschloss er seinen Geist vor allen Gedanken, außer dem einen: Dass er nichts leugnen und mit aufrechter Haltung seine Entlassung entgegen nehmen würde. Selbst wenn sein Weg aus dieser Schule direkt nach Askaban führen sollte. Harry würde in Lupin einen freundlichen neuen Herrn bekommen.

„Eismäuse."

Albus Dumbledore erwartete ihn dieses Mal nicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, sondern an einem der großen Fenster stehend, durch die er einen schönen Blick über die Hogwart'schen Ländereien hatte. Er musterte seinen Tränkemeister ernst.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Setz' dich."

Er deutete auf eine kleine Sitzgruppe in einer Nische. Dort erwartete den Tränkemeister Tee und Gebäck, sowie ein Denkanarium. Severus setzte sich und trotz seiner Vorsätze konnte er seinem Mentor nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er wollte nicht die Enttäuschung sehen, die sich ohne Zweifel in den vertrauten Zügen widerspiegeln würde.

Albus betrachtete den jungen Mann, den er liebte wie einen eigenen Sohn, voller Wärme. Er glich ein Schüler, der einen üblen Streich gespielt hatte und nun mit gesenktem Kopf seinen Rauswurf erwartete. Mit einem Schüler zu schlafen war natürlich auch keine Kleinigkeit, und unter anderen Umständen wäre eine Verweisung von der Schule unumgänglich gewesen. Doch es ging hier um Harry - und um Severus. Es wäre keinem von beiden gedient, sollte Severus die Schule verlassen müssen. Trotzdem wollte Albus natürlich wissen, was genau geschehen war.

„Möchtest du Tee?"

„Ja, bitte."

Severus sprach sehr leise, und es bedrückte Albus den jungen Mann so niedergeschlagen zu sehen.

„Erzähl' mir, was geschehen ist", sagte er sanft, „Oder möchtest du es mir zeigen?"

Der Schulleiter wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es dem Slytherin oft leichter fiel seine schwierigen Erinnerungen zu zeigen, als über sie zu sprechen.

Severus nickte. Er extrahierte mit seinem Zauberstab einen silbernen Faden aus seinem Kopf und ließ ihn in das Denkanarium gleiten.

„Nach Ihnen."

Albus' Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Severus siezte ihn nur, wenn er eine Distanz zwischen ihnen schaffen wollte. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen verstärkte sich sogar noch, als er Harry, der für ihn wie ein Enkel war, allein und offensichtlich hungrig in Severus Quartieren knien sah.

_Was hast du ihm angetan, Tom?_

Dann betrat der Tränkemeister die Szenerie und der Junge auf dem Boden spannte sich automatisch an. Severus ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen, und Albus bemerkte die Spuren der Müdigkeit in dem markanten Gesicht. Der Tränkemeister trug, wieder einmal, eine viel zu schwere Last: Die Verantwortung für Harry, das Training von Neville, der Wolfsbanntrank für Remus Lupin und, nicht zu vergessen, das Training von Draco.

Albus konnte es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass der junge Lord Malfoy sich wirklich entschlossen hatte, für den Orden des Phönix' zu spionieren, aber er war mehr als froh darüber.

_Ich darf Slytherin nicht abschreiben. Sowohl Draco als auch Severus sind Beispiele dafür, dass auch dieses Haus das Licht in sich tragen kann, während manche Schüler aus den anderen Häusern den Verlockungen der Dunkelheit nicht immer widerstehen können, wie Pettigrew oder Barty Crouch junior._

Ein flehendes „Bitte, bitte erbarmt Euch Eures Sklaven!" riss den Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken. Harry kniete vor seinem „Herrn" und bettelte tränenüberströmt um dessen Gunst. Severus wies ihn sanft zurück, obwohl Albus sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel. Schließlich wusste er, dass sein Schützling Männer in seinem Bett bevorzugte, und Harry war kein Kind mehr.

Plötzlich stand der Junge splitterfasernackt vor seinem „Herrn" und begann sich selbst zu streicheln. Albus sah, wie Severus kämpfte – und verlor. Der Schulleiter konnte es in den Augen seines Schützlings sehen, noch ehe der Tränkemeister dem Jungen befahl, ihm ein Bad einzulassen. Er sah, wie Severus sich von Harry auskleiden ließ und erschrak:

Dutzende von Narben bedeckten den schlanken Körper des Tränkemeisters.

_Für wie viele von diesen Narben bin ich verantwortlich, weil ich ihn im Namen des Ordens immer wieder in Toms Arme geschickt habe?_

Wenigstens war Severus nicht so abgemagert, wie vor 20 Jahren, als Albus ihn das letzte Mal unbekleidet gesehen hatte. Wie oft war sein Schützling seit dem schwer verletzt von einer Mission zurückgekommen und hatte sich selbst notdürftig geheilt oder Poppy gebeten ihm nichts zu sagen?

_Ich muss mich besser um Severus kümmern. Wir brauchen ihn ebenso sehr wie Harry. Vielleicht sogar mehr._

In der Erinnerung zog Severus Harry gerade in einen unglaublich sanften Kuss. Dann half der Junge seinen „Herrn" in die Wanne und kuschelte sich mit dessen Erlaubnis in Severus' starken Arme. Als die Hände das Tränkemeisters begannen über den Körper des Jungen zu wandern, sprach Albus einen Zauber, der die beiden in eine undurchsichtige Blase hüllte, durch die man nur noch Umrisse erkennen konnte. Somit hatten sie ein wenig Privatsphäre.

Severus an Albus' Seite bemerkte nichts davon. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und Schamesröte bedeckte seine blassen Wangen.

Plötzlich hörte Albus ein Schluchzen. Er hob den Zauber auf, und sah, wie sich Harry an Severus klammerte. Doch die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen, waren nicht Schmerzenstränen, sondern welche des Glücks. Er stammelte seinen Dank, während Severus versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

_Was habe ich ihnen angetan_, dachte Albus, _Ich bin kaum besser als Tom._

Severus ließ sich von dem Jungen waschen, und der Schulleiter warf wieder den Zauber über sie, bis beide ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatten. Nachdem er den Zauber wieder aufgehoben hatte, eröffnete sich ihm ein Bild, dass ihn tief berührte: Harry lag in Severus' Armen und sein Gesicht strahlte vor Glück. Albus hatte den Jungen in den ganzen fünf Jahren, in denen er bereits in Hogwarts war, noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Er stieß den neben ihm stehenden Tränkemeister sanft an.

„Sieh' hin", sagte er leise.

Widerstrebend hob Severus den Kopf und gebannt beobachteten beide, wie Harry seinen „Herrn" streichelte, während er leise seinen Dank wisperte. Schließlich küsste er die große Nase des Tränkemeisters und schloss eng an ihn geschmiegt mit einem Lächeln die Augen.

Albus berührte seinen Schützling am Arm.

„Komm'."

Nachdem sie das Denkanarium verlassen hatten, betrachtete der Schulleiter seinen jungen Kollegen mit traurigem Ernst.

„Es tut mir leid."

Severus sank etwas in sich zusammen.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er leise.

„Nein, das ist nicht in Ordnung", entgegnete Albus entschieden, „Es ist nicht in Ordnung, was Tom und ich euch beiden angetan und aufgebürdet haben."

Der Tränkemeister sah auf.

„Sir?"

„Albus."

Severus neigte den Kopf.

„Albus."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich diese Last dich habe allein tragen lassen, mit deinen anderen Pflichten, die ich und der Orden dir noch aufgeladen haben, ohne dir eine nennenswerte Gegenleistung zukommen zu lassen. Ich verspreche dir, dass sich das ändern wird, aber trotzdem hoffe ich, … Ich hoffe, dass du mir eines Tages vergeben kannst."

„Da gibt es nichts zu vergeben."

„Oh doch, Severus. Du hast vor allem im letzten Jahr Unmenschliches geleistet. Wir anderen haben dir alles aufgeladen, was wir nicht mehr meinen tragen zu können, weil du der jüngste im Kollegium bist, beziehungsweise unser wertvollster Spion im Orden. Du musstest dich mit Umbridge rumschlagen, und jetzt …. Jetzt trägst du die Verantwortung für unsere jungen Hoffnungsträger, damit meine ich auch den jungen Lord Malfoy, hast deinen Unterricht zu leisten und dann noch der Trank für Remus."

„Ich habe auch Unmenschliches getan, Albus, und du hast mich aus Askaban befreit. Was ich tue, ist nur ein kleiner Teil."

„Du hast schon viele Leben gerettet und Harry beschützt seit er diese Schule betreten hat. Du hast deine Schuld mehr als hundertmal zurückgezahlt. Nun sind andere deine Schuldner."

Severus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Albus hob seinen Kopf an und sah in die tiefschwarzen Augen, in denen es verdächtig schimmerte. Aber auch die Kehle des Schulleiters wurde eng.

„Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, kannst du von mir verlangen, was immer du willst. Ich werde es dir gewähren. Das schwöre ich bei meiner Magie."

Er streckte seinem Schützling die Hand hin. Dieser zögerte.

„Albus, ich habe mit einem Schüler geschlafen."

Er zog eine Grimasse.

„Deinem Goldjungen."

Albus musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Sein „Sohn" war tatsächlich auf seinen „Enkel" eifersüchtig.

Und das war kein Wunder: Severus war immer schon ein Außenseiter gewesen, ein Mensch, dem immer noch viele Menschen, auch Ordensmitglieder, mit Misstrauen oder sogar offener Feindschaft begegneten, während Harry die gesamte Zaubererwelt zu Füßen lag.

Doch Albus wusste, dass es Severus kaum kümmerte was die anderen von ihm dachten, mit einer Ausnahme: Ihm, Albus, selbst. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete der Slytherin von ihm achtlos beiseite geschoben zu werden, sobald Harry den Krieg gewonnen hatte. Für sich nahm sich der Schulleiter vor alles zu tun, was nötig war, um Severus davon zu überzeugen, dass er in ihm nicht nur ein Mittel zum Zweck sah, sondern er ihn auch als Mensch schätzte.

„Ich habe dich damals gebeten Harry so zu behandeln, wie er es nach seiner neuen Erinnerung gewohnt war, und ich glaube, du hast ihn sehr glücklich gemacht."

Severus starrte ihn an.

„Du wirfst mich nicht raus?"

Nun war es Dumbledore, der seine Überraschung nicht mehr verbergen konnte.

„Nein."

Hatte Severus wirklich geglaubt, er würde ihn von der Schule werfen oder ihn gar nach Askaban schicken? Das würde seine niedergeschlagene Stimmung erklären.

„Severus, ich weiß, dass diese Aufgabe nicht leicht ist. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass du dir etwas überlegst, dass ihr beide, Harry und du, nicht mehr in diese Situation geratet."

Der Tränkemeister presste seine Lippen zusammen.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun."

„Ich vertraue dir."

Severus lächelte und Albus erfüllte ein warmes Gefühl. Jedes Lächeln seines Schützlings war kostbar.

„Möchtest du einen Muffin?"

„Gern."

Severus bediente sich und Albus goss noch ein wenig Tee nach.

„Ich hatte voreinigen Tagen ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Mr. Malfoy. Er hat sich bereit erklärt für den Orden zu spionieren. Ich war sehr überrascht und bin sehr stolz auf ihn."

„Das bin ich auch, aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass er noch sehr jung ist, Albus. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen anderen Weg, um ihn zu beschützen."

Albus' Lächeln erlosch.

„Das wünschte ich auch. Doch leider brauchen wir alles an Informationen, was wir bekommen können. Vielleicht beruhigt es dich zu wissen, dass er sich teuer verkauft hat."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Seine Bedingungen zu denen er für mich arbeiten würde, umfassen unter anderem den Schutz seiner Eltern, Fürsprache für seinen Vater und natürlich Schutz für dich. Er hat nichts für sich verlangt."

Severus' Augenbraue wanderte noch höher.

„Ich weiß, es ist eher das, was ein Gryffindor tun würde, nicht war?"

Albus' Augen funkelten wie verrückt.

„Mir ist nur wichtig, dass er auch mit deiner Unterstützung rechnen kann, sollte ich den Krieg nicht überleben."

Der Schulleiter wurde ernst.

„Das werde ich, Das verspreche ich."

Severus schilderte ihm gerade den Trainingsplan, den er für Draco ausgearbeitet hatte, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Harry betrat schüchtern das Büro. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Tisch, an dem die beiden Männer saßen. Severus durchbrach die stille als erster.

„Was ist?"

„Ich …"

Er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Dann richtete er seinen Blick flehend auf den Schulleiter.

„Mein Herr ist ein guter Mann. Er hat nichts Böses getan."

Der Junge ließ sich anmutig auf die Knie nieder.

„Er gibt mir regelmäßig zu essen, und schlägt mich selten …"

„Harry."

Der Junge fuhr zusammen.

„Herr?", wisperte er.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das den Schulleiter interessiert."

„Bitte vergebt mir, Herr."

„Harry?"

Die großen Smaragde richteten sich auf Albus.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf deinen Herrn. Ich wollte nur wissen, was geschehen ist."

Harry öffnete den Mund, aber Albus hob die Hand, um ihm vom Sprechen abzuhalten.

„Ich weiß, dass er dich gut behandelt hat. Ich wollte mich dessen nur noch einmal vergewissern."

Harrys Augen bekamen einen trotzigen Ausdruck.

„Mein Herr lügt nicht."

Severus versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und auch Albus musste schmunzeln. Harry schien sehr an seinem Herrn zu hängen.

„Möchtest du etwas Tee oder einen Muffin?"

Der Junge schaute fragend auf seinen „Herrn", der ihm nickend seine Zustimmung gab. Albus stellte Harry einen Teller und eine Tasse hin, und der Junge begann zu essen. Albus schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seinem Tränkemeister zu.

„Du bist sicher stolz, so einen treuen Diener zu haben."

„Ja, das bin ich."

Obwohl Harry den Kopf gesenkt hielt, konnte Albus erkennen, dass der Junge vor Freude glühte.

„Was den jungen Mr. Malfoy angeht, denke ich, dass du weißt, was für ihn das Beste ist, aber solltest du oder auch er einen Rat brauchen, steht meine Tür immer offen."

Severus nickte.

„Vielleicht werden mehr deine Hilfe brauchen, als du jetzt ahnst."

Er sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an, aber Albus wusste selbst, dass sie nicht frei sprechen konnten, solange Harry im Raum war. Wer wusste schon, was Voldemort durch den Jungen erfahren würde, ohne, dass dieser es merkte.

„Meine Tür steht jedem offen, ganz gleich zu welchem Haus er oder sie gehört."

„Danke. Wusstest du übrigens, dass Mr. Longbottom zu den Sehenden gehört?"

Albus fiel fast der Muffin aus der Hand.

„Bitte?"

„Ich habe es während der Okklumantik-Stunden erfahren. Ich habe mich entschlossen vorerst den Unterricht mit ihm auszusetzen, bis ich Wege gefunden habe, sein Talent zu fördern."

„Vielleicht solltest du dann gemeinsam mit ihm eine Unterrichtsmethode finden, die ihm zu sagt."

Severus verzog leicht das Gesicht. Albus wusste, dass der hochbegabte Mann immer Schwierigkeiten mit Schülern gehabt hatte die nicht so schnell begriffen wie er. Über Neville hatte der Schulleiter in den letzten Jahren nichts als Klagen gehört.

_Wir haben also einen Sehenden. Tja Tom, was sagst du dazu?_

„Ich vertraue dir vollkommen, was Mr. Longbottom angeht. Soweit ich weiß, versteht er sich sehr gut mit Pomona. Sprich' einfach mal mit ihr. Sie kann dir sicherlich einige Tipps geben."

Der Tränkemeister neigte ergeben den Kopf.

_Jetzt habe ich ihm noch mehr aufgeladen_, dachte Albus reumütig, _Warum kann es ihn nicht zweimal geben?_

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach neun Uhr. Er seufzte.

„Ich möchte euch bitten, mich zu entschuldigen. Während meiner vorübergehenden Abwesenheit, hat sich eine Menge Papierkram angesammelt."

„Natürlich."

„Du darfst dir gern einen Muffin mitnehmen, Harry. Wenn dein Herr es erlaubt."

Severus nickte dem Jungen zu, und Harry nahm sich noch etwas von dem weichen Gebäck.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Und bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Unverschämtheit."

„Ist schon gut."

Albus hob die Hand, um den Jungen durch's Haar zu fahren, aber Harry wich zurück.

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Es ist einem Sklaven nicht erlaubt, sich von einem anderen berühren zu lassen, ohne dass sein Herr es erlaubt", erklärte Severus, „Und ich erlaube es dir."

Harry schmiegt sich in seine Hand wie eine Katze, hielt aber den Blick auf Severus gerichtet. Dann erhob er sich.

„Geh' schon einmal vor, ich habe noch etwas mit deinem Herrn zu besprechen."

Severus gab seine Zustimmung und der Junge verließ das Büro.

Der Tränkemeister erwartete seinerseits, was der Schulleiter ihm noch zu sagen hatte.

„Ich glaube, Harry würde sich über ein Geschenk freuen, dass über die Zeit bei dir hinaus andauert."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er mit der Brille nicht besonders glücklich ist."

Severus nickte langsam.

„Wie soll ich es dem Lord erklären?"

Albus seufzte.

„Dankbarkeit kann eine sehr starke Kette sein, um jemanden an sich zu binden."

Severus senkte den Kopf. Sie wussten beide, von wem der Schulleiter sprach.

„Ich wollte dich nie an eine solche Kette legen", sagte Albus leise.

Der Tränkemeister lächelte.

„Sie ist nicht schwer, aber ich bitte darum, sie nicht Draco dereinst um den Hals zu legen."

„Das verspreche ich dir."

Der Schulleiter strich seinem Schützling über den Arm.

„Und nun geh'. Ein Junge, dem du sehr viel bedeutest, wartet auf dich."

Severus verneigte sich anmutig und verließ das Büro seines väterlichen Freundes.

Am Wasserspeier wartete bereits Harry auf ihn, und der Junge sank sofort auf die Knie, als er seinen „Herrn" sah. Severus musste wieder grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, wie er dem Schulleiter Paroli geboten hatte. Dies bestätigte Severus' Hoffnung und Theorie, dass durchaus noch etwas von dem alten Harry Potter in dieser Sklavenhülle verborgen war, denn der Gryffindor hatte sich immer leidenschaftlich für die Menschen eingesetzt, die ihm wichtig waren.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Herr."

„Ich war in der letzten Zeit sehr zufrieden mit dir und möchte dir deshalb ein Geschenk machen."

Der Junge errötete vor Freude.

Oh."

„Steh' auf, und schließ die Augen."

Harry gehorchte, und Severus nahm ihm die Brille ab. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Oculi reparo!"

Er unterstütze den Zauber noch mit seiner persönlichen Heilenergie, die durch seine Hand in die geschlossenen Augen des Jungen strömte. Langsam nahm er schließlich die Hand fort, damit sich Harrys Körper an die andere Magie gewöhnen konnte. Der Junge hatte mit 16 Jahren das Mindestalter für den Heilungszauber erreicht, aber es war immer noch möglich, dass sich die Augen noch ein wenig veränderten, und dadurch der Zauber erneuert werden musste.

„Du kannst deine Augen wieder öffnen."

Langsam machte Harry die Augen wieder auf und sah um sich. Er befühlte seine Nase, als wollte er prüfen, ob auch wirklich keine Brille mehr dort saß und schaute ungläubig auf seinen „Herrn".

„Du bist jetzt alt genug für den Heilungszauber."

Severus hielt dem Jungen die Brille hin.

„Möchtest du sie zur Erinnerung behalten?"

Harry nickte wie betäubt. Dann fiel er auf die Knie und bedeckte Severus' Hände mit Küssen.

„Ich … ich danke Euch, Herr. Ich danke Euch!"

Severus' Hände wurden nass, und der Tränkemeister bemerkte, dass Harry weinte.

„Ich danke Euch."

„Nun hör' schon auf zu weinen", sagte er warm, „Sonst glaubt noch jemand, ich würde dich misshandeln."

„Bitte vergebt mir, Herr. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand schlecht von Euch denkt."

„Ich weiß."

Severus schritt etwas schneller aus. Er wollte heute noch den Vorratsschrank von Poppy auffüllen, und er musste noch mit Longbottom eine Unterrichtsmethode entwickeln, die seine Fähigkeit berücksichtigte. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er fast in Remus Lupin hineingerannt wäre, der den Gang entlang geschlendert kam.

Severus nickte dem Werwolf kurz zu, um dann weiter zu eilen, als er von diesem aufgehalten wurde.

„Es ist gut, dass ich dich treffe, Severus. Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wofür?"

„Für deinen Mut gestern Nacht."

Severus nickte nur.

„Es ist noch nie jemand in menschlicher Gestalt während einer Vollmondnacht bei mir gewesen."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hattest du gute Freunde. Oder willst du mir erzählen, dass Black sich letztes Jahr jedes Mal verwandelt hat?"

„Ja, das hat er. Und außer ihm ist nie jemand an Vollmondnächten am Grimmauld Place gewesen."

Severus konnte das kaum glauben.

„Du hattest doch den Wolfsbanntrank. Du warst doch völlig harmlos."

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters verengten sich leicht.

„Oder hast du einmal wieder _vergessen_ ihn zu nehmen?"

Lupin entgegnete den Blick ruhig.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht."

„Bin ich wirklich dein Irrwicht?"

„Du _warst_ es."

Lupin senkte den Kopf.

„Das tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht."

Er hob den Blick.

„Das musst du mir glauben."

Zwei goldbraune Augen flehten ihn an und Severus fühlte sich plötzlich in sein fünftes Schuljahr zurückversetzt, wo er den gleichen Satz von dem jungen Werwolf gehört hatte.

„Falls es Sie beruhigt, ich glaube Ihnen."

Lupins Lächeln wirkte ein wenig traurig.

„Danke. Dürfte ich ein wenig mit Harry sprechen?"

„Natürlich."

Severus trat an eines der Bogenfenster, um Lupin und Harry ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Er achtete darauf sich nicht zu weit zu entfernen, damit Harry nicht Angst haben musste, sein „Herr" hätte ihn weggegeben.

Er hörte, wie der Junge begeistert von dem Geschenk seines „Herrn" sprach und dessen Großzügigkeit pries.

„Dann bist du sicherlich froh einen so guten Herrn zu haben", bemerkte Remus.

„Oh ja, Sir. Mein Herr überschüttete mich mit Gnade."

Severus wandte sich um, um das Zeichen zum Aufbruch zu geben, und sah direkt in zwei milde lächelnde Augen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder wie ein 15jähriger, der mit zitternden Knien seiner heimlichen Liebe gegenüber stand. Und wie damals nahm er jede Kleinigkeit überdeutlich wahr: die sanften Gesichtszüge, auf denen stets eine freundliche Gelassenheit lag, die vollen geschwungenen Lippen, die seidigen Wimpern untern denen sich die wärmsten goldbraunen Augen verbargen, die er je gesehen hatte. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die hohen Fenster fielen, gaben dem hellbraunen Haar einen goldenen Schimmer, in dem die grauen Strähnen nahezu verschwanden.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit für so was. Er musste sich um Draco, Harry und Longbottom kümmern, vor allem darum, dass die Seite des Lichts irgendwie den Krieg gewann. Da mussten persönliche Bedürfnisse hinten an stehen. Außerdem dürften seine Chancen bei dem Werwolf ohnehin nahezu Null sein.

„Harry, wir müssen jetzt weiter."

„Jawohl, Herr."

Der Tränkemeister nickte seinem Kollegen zu

„Lupin."

Der Werwolf erwiderte die Geste.

„Severus. Mach's gut, Harry."

Der Junge verneigte sich.

„Danke, Sir."

Damit setzten Severus und sein „Sklave" ihren Weg fort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Albus Severus wirklich rausschmeißt, und ich hoffe, ihr versteht warum. Ich würde gern eure Meinung darüber hören.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

Einen herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer vom letzten Kapitel _Tilawin, Ewjena_, und _Tami_. Ihr seid fantastisch!!!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**16. Kapitel**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen nahezu ereignislos. Harry schlief jetzt regelmäßig in Severus' Bett und der Tränkemeister verwöhnte ihn Tag für Tag mit unschuldigen Streicheleien und Küssen auf die Stirn oder die Wange. Auch lobte er ihn oft, damit der Junge nicht fürchten musste, dass sein Herr ihn nicht mochte. Harry begegnete nun fast täglich Neville Longbottom und verzieh dem jungen Zauberer nach und nach die Beleidigung seines Herrn. Severus hatte gemeinsam mit ihm eine Unterrichtsmethode entwickelt, die die Farben der einzelnen Tränkezutaten und Zauber einfließen ließ, und auch, wenn Severus sie nicht sah, beschrieb sie Longbottom so gut, dass er sie sich gut vorstellen konnte. Lupin grüßte ihn jeden Morgen und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, wenn Severus den Gruß erwiderte. Kurz, es war alles gut. Zu gut.

Eines Tages, Severus korrigierte gerade einen Aufsatz von Longbottom, flatterte ein Rabe auf seinen Schreibtisch mit einer Pergamentrolle am Bein. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Raben wurden selten als Postvögel benutzt und dieser war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Der Tränkemeister überpüfte die Pergamentrolle und ordnete sie als ungefährlich ein. Er öffnete sie und hielt den Atem an. Auf dem Pergament stand nur ein einziger Satz:

_Bring den Jungen mit._

Darunter befand sich eine stilisierte Schlange.

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. Anscheinend ließ es sich der Dunkle Lord nicht nehmen, sich sein Werk selbst anzusehen. Sein Arm begann leicht zu brennen. Der Tränkemeister sprang auf und warf etwas Flohpulver in den kleinen Kamin in seinem Büro.

„Albus. Albus!"

Der Kopf des Schulleiters erschien in den Flammen.

„Er ruft mich. Er will, dass ich Harry mitbringe."

Albus wurde blass.

„Beschütze ihn."

Severus senkte den Kopf.

„Natürlich."

Der Schulleiter wandte sich kurz um und durchwühlte die Taschen seiner Robe. Schließlich förderte er einen silbernen Ring zu Tage, verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel und gab ihn Severus.

„Das Wort ist ‚Schutz'."

Severus nickte. Das Brennen wurde stärker.

„Ich muss gehen."

Albus nickte.

„Pass' auf dich auf."

Damit verschwand er.

Severus holte seinen Umhang und seine Maske. Den Ring steckte er an seinen Ringfinger, bevor er ein paar schwarze Handschuhe überstreifte. Im Wohnzimmer kniete Harry und las in einem Buch über Verteidigungsflüche im Krieg gegen Grindelwald. Neben sich hatte er ein Pergament, auf dem er sich Notizen machte.

„Harry? Komm' mit."

Der Junge folgte ihm gehorsam mit zwei Schritten Abstand, so wie er es jetzt schon über zwei Wochen tat. An der Grenze von Hogwarts schlang Severus seine Arme um den Jungen und disapparierte.

Sie landeten in Voldemorts Thronsaal. Der gesamt Innere Kreis war versammelt. Severus sank vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie und auch Harry kniete nieder.

„Willkommen, meine schwarze Schlange. Steh' auf."

Severus gehorchte. Der Dunkle Lord ging an ihm vorbei auf Harry zu.

„Harry."

Der Junge senkte den Kopf und schwieg. Voldemort hob das Gesicht seines Erzfeindes an und sah ihm in die Augen. Nach einer Weile verzog er seinen schmallippigen Mund zu einem Grinsen.

„Ich sehe, du hast seine Dienste bereits ausführlich in Anspruch genommen, Severus."

Der Angesprochene war froh, dass die Maske seine Schamesröte verbarg.

Voldemort ging die Reihen seiner Getreuen entlang.

„Meine Todesser! Ich habe beschlossen Severus für seine jahrelangen treuen Dienste unter Dumbledores Augen mit einem besonderen Geschenk zu belohnen. Hier seht ihr Harry Potter vor mir auf den Knien, und er soll meiner schwarzen Schlange dienen, solange es mir gefällt. Seht dies als Ansporn mich in Zukunft etwas weniger zu enttäuschen."

„Crucio!"

Harry wand sich schreiend auf dem Boden, während Bellatrix lachend ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

„Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix flog gegen die Wand und ihr Zauberstab landete ihn Severus' Hand. Der Tränkemeister strich beruhigend über die Schulter des zitternden Jungen, während er mit dem Stab Bellatrix in Schach hielt, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelte.

„Du bist sehr besitz ergreifend, was deinen Sklaven angeht, meine schwarze Schlange."

Der Cruciatusfluch des Dunklen Lords traf Severus völlig unvorbereitet. Er sank zu Boden und bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien.

„Herr!"

Der Tränkemeister öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Harry sich umdrehte und sich auf den Dunklen Lord stürzte. Der Junge schubste ihn, und der Fluch wurde unterbrochen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?! Crucio!"

Severus schnellte vor und warf sich zwischen den Fluch und den Jungen. Er klammerte sich an Harry, während sich der Cruciatus durch seine Wirbelsäule fraß. Als der Dunkle Lord endlich den Spruch von ihm nahm, lief ihm Blut aus dem Mund.

„Trotz deiner Unverschämtheit wirst du es sein, der das Abschlusstraining des jungen Malfoy leitet, um ihn auf seine Initiation in zwei Wochen vorzubereiten."

Severus nickte nur. Er sah, wie der Dunkle Lord Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab zuwarf und ihr zunickte. Dann durchfuhr ein erneuter Schmerz den Tränkemeister, und er musste kämpfen, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Gleichzeitig versuchte er Harry best möglichst zu beschützen.. Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er, dass der Lord ihn entließ und disapparierte.

Harry schlug hart mit den Füßen auf dem Boden auf, bevor sein Herr neben ihm zusammenbrach. Blut strömte aus Mund und Nase des Tränkemeisters, und er zitterte.

„Herr?", wisperte der Junge, „Herr!!"

Der Tränkemeister stöhnte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Harry half ihm, so gut er konnte. Schließlich schlang er einen Arm seines Herrn über seine Schultern und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Schule. Doch er merkte schnell, dass er es nicht bis zum Eingangsportal schaffen würde. Dazu hatte der Cruciatusfluch der zornigen Hexe ihn zu sehr geschwächt. Er zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper, und sein Herr drohte immer wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Plötzlich sah er Mr., nein _Professor_, Lupin, der anscheinend gerade einen Spaziergang machte.

„Hilfe! Sir, bitte! Hilfe!!" schrie Harry so laut er konnte, auch wenn ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass ein Sklave in Gegenwart zweier Zauberer nicht herumbrüllen durfte.

Professor Lupin eilte zu ihnen hinüber und erblasste.

„Severus?"

Er schlang einen Arm um die Taille des Tränkemeisters.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Dunkle Lord", wisperte der Tränkemeister, „Mein Quartier."

„Du gehörst in den Krankenflügel."

„In mein Quartier", wiederholte Harrys Herr mit Nachdruck.

„Kannst du mich dahin führen?" erkundigte sich Professor Lupin bei Harry.

Der Junge nickte.

„Natürlich, Sir."

Sein Herr hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Lupin nahm ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn zum Eingansportal. Von dort führte Harry die beiden Männer zum Quartier seines Herrn.

Kurz vor dem Büro des Tränkemeisters trugen ihn seine Beine nicht mehr. Harry fiel auf die Knie und ein starker Husten durchschüttelte seinen ganzen Körper. Er spuckte Blut und hatte große Schmerzen in der Brust.

„Harry?"

Professor Lupin betrachtete ihn besorgt. Doch der Mann in den Armen des Lehrers erinnerte Harry daran, dass es hier nicht um ihn ging, sondern darum, dass seinem Herrn geholfen wurde. Er rappelte sich auf und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Im Wohnzimmer seines Herrn legte Profesor Lupin den Tränkemeister vorsichtig auf die lange Couch vor dem Kamin und entfachte das Feuer mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.

„Harry? Von welchen Flüchen wurde Sev- dein Herr getroffen?"

„Cruciatus", wisperte der Junge.

„Wie oft?"

„Dreimal. Er hat mich beschützt."

Harry schluckte. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, warum sein Herr sich zwischen ihn und den Cruciatus des Dunklen Lords geworfen hatte. Schließlich war er nur ein Sklave. Aber er wusste, dass er seinem Herrn ewig dafür dankbar sein und ihm noch besser als zuvor dienen würde.

Professor Lupin begann die Robe des Tränkemeisters zu öffnen.

„Weißt du, wo dein Herr die Heiltränke aufbewahrt?"

„Jawohl, Sir."

„Dann hol' sie mir bitte."

„Jawohl, Sir."

Harry eilte zurück ins Büro und sammelte alles an Tränken und Salben ein, was er finden konnte. In den Räumen des Tränkemeisters hatte Professor Lupin den Oberkörper seines Kollegen vollständig entkleidet und heilte einige Wunden mit seinem Zauberstab. Harry stellte die Phiolen und Töpfchen auf den niedrigen Couchtisch.

„Danke. Enervate!"

Der Tränkemeister schlug die Augen auf. Professor Lupin hielt ihm eine Phiole an den Mund.

„Trink."

Der Tränkemeister nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand und stürzte ihren Inhalt hinunter. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry.

„Nimm' dir einen Schmerzlinderungstrank."

„Danke, Herr."

Nach dem Trank fühlte sich Harry etwas besser Sein Körper zitterte nicht mehr, und seine Beine trugen ihn auch sicherer. Sein Herr richtete sich auf.

„Severus …"

„Ich muss mit Albus sprechen."

Er kleidete sich schnell an und ging zum Kamin.

„Albus."

In den grünen Flammen erschien der Kopf des Schulleiters und Harrys Herr berichtete von dem Treffen der Todesser. Schließlich nickte Professor Dumbledore.

„Wir besprechen das weitere morgen. Ruh' dich ein wenig aus."

Der Tränkemeister zog seine Handschuhe aus und reichte dem Schulleiter einen silbernen Ring, den er an seinem Ringfinger getragen hatte. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Behalt' ihn."

Er lächelte Professor Lupin und Harry zu.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr euch gut um unseren besten Mann kümmert."

Harry verneigte sich.

„Natürlich, Sir. Sir?

„Ja?"

„Mein Herr hat mich beschützt. Dabei bin ich doch nur ein Sklave, Sir."

„Da siehst du, wie wichtig du deinem Herrn bist."

Harry errötete vor Freude.

Der Schulleiter nickte Professor Lupin noch einmal zu und verschwand.

„Möchtet Ihr ein Bad, Herr?"

Sein Herr nickte.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Herr?"

„Komm' her."

Harry kniete sich neben den Tränkemeister. Dieser strich ihm über die Wange.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke gut, Herr."

Sein Herr betrachtete ihn eine Weile, Dann küsste er ihn auf die Stirn und schickte ihn ins Bad. Im Türrahmen hörte Harry noch, wie Professor Lupin sich verabschiedete und der Tränkemeister sich bei ihm bedankte. Dann verließ der Lehrer die Quartiere seines Herrn und Harry verschwand im Bad, um seinem Herrn eine Oase der Heilung und Erholung zu bereiten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie gefällt's euch? Ich lebe von euren Reviews!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung I:**

Ein großes Dankeschön an meinen unermüdlichen Betaleser R.A.B.! Ohne ihn wäre ich aufgeschmissen.

**Danksagung II:**

Ein großes Dankeschön auch an _Ewjena, Minnilein, Tilawin_. Ohne euch wäre diese Story nicht, was sie ist!!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**17. Kapitel**

Remus wanderte langsam zu seinen Räumen zurück, das Bild von Severus immer noch vor Augen. Wie er dort auf der Couch gelegen hatte, so schwach, so verwundbar... Remus hoffte, dass Severus wirklich ohnmächtig gewesen war, denn er hatte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können, die blasse Haut unter den schwarzen Roben zu berühren. Doch das Zittern unter seinen Fingerspitzen hatte ihn schnell in die Realität zurückgeholt. Dass er es mit einem Schwerverletzten zu tun hatte, der seine Hilfe brauchte. Er hatte einige Diagnosezauber gesprochen und sich sehr erschrocken. Severus hatte schwere innere Verletzungen.

_Eigentlich gehört er in den Krankenflügel. Verdammter Slytherin-Stolz._

Remus war froh gewesen, dass er aufgrund seiner Verwandlungen in Heilzaubern sehr bewandert war, und hatte ihn so gut geheilt wie möglich. Und doch hatte der Slytherin nach dem Erwachen nur Augen für Harry gehabt, und umgekehrt. Neville hatte ihm erzählt, dass James' Sohn magisch, körperlich und seelisch absolut abhängig von seinem „Herrn" war, und Remus hatte sich immer Sorgen um sein Patenkind gemacht.

Doch an diesem Abend hatte er gesehen, wie sich Severus um seinen „Sklaven" sorgte. Er hatte sich fast liebevoll um den Sohn seines Erzfeindes gekümmert. Jedenfalls war zwischen ihnen eine Vertrautheit gewesen, die Remus einen Stich gegeben hatte. War es Eifersucht gewesen? Er wusste, dass er Harry niemals soviel bedeuten würde wie Sirius und dass Harry zur Zeit nicht er selbst war, und trotzdem störte es ihn.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Das war albern, und die Ereignisse des Abends hatten ihm bewusst gemacht, dass es um wesentlich mehr ging, als darum, dass Harry ihn als Pate akzeptierte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Severus unmittelbar von einem Todessertreffen hatte kommen sehen und berichten hören. Bei den Ordenstreffen gab er nur die Informationen weiter, die er erhalten hatte, aber Remus hatte nie zuvor erfahren, unter welchen Umständen der Spion diese Informationen bekam.

Drei Cruciatus und davon zwei von dem Dunklen Lord persönlich. Wie viele Cruciatus-Flüche hatte Severus schon über sich ergehen lassen müssen? Wie viele Flüche konnte er noch ertragen, ohne dass er dauerhaften Schaden nahm? Remus nahm sich vor, mit Albus ein ernstes Gespräch über den Tränkemeister zu führen.

Der ehemalige Herumtreiber fuhr sich müde durch das Haar. Er musste noch einmal den Unterricht für morgen durchgehen und würde sich dann hinlegen. Remus holte seine Unterlagen, aber seine Gedanken wanderten zu der letzten Vollmondnacht.

_Flashback_

_Moony schnupperte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Er war wieder zu Hause. Hier hatte er sein Rudel gefunden. Ein leises Winseln entrang seiner Kehle. Sie waren alle tot. Bis auf die Ratte, die Krone verraten hatte. Und sein junger Welpe, der aber nun unerreichbar für ihn war. Frustriert kratzte er ein wenig auf dem Teppich herum, bevor er sich zusammenrollte und eindöste._

_Plötzlich fuhr er hoch. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Moony richtete seine Ohren auf und lauschte. Die Tür zu seinem Revier öffnete sich, und ein Mann trat ein, spärlich beleuchtet von einer Kugel aus sanftem Licht. Moony schnupperte. Er erkannte in dem Eindringling ein Rudelmitglied. Er gehörte zwar nicht so fest zu seinem Rudel wie Tatze, Krone, der junge Welpe und einst Wurmschwanz, aber der Einzelgänger hatte immer eine Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt. Und Moony hatte ihm auch einen Namen gegeben: Shadow. Ganz unerwartet stieg dem Wolf plötzlich der beißende Gestank der Angst in die Nase. Shadow sank auf die Knie und zitterte. Moony bleckte die Zähne. Der Mann hatte seinen Welpen in Gewahrsam, und er hatte Angst. Shadows Atem verlangsamte sich und Moony näherte sich ihm langsam. Shadow sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Moony gab einen leisen Laut von sich. Er wollte wissen, was der Einzelgänger hier wollte. Plötzlich hob Shadow den Kopf und begann zu sprechen._

„_Was willst du von mir?"_

Was willst du hier?, _dachte Moony._

„_Ich weiß, dass das dein Revier ist, und dass ich deinen Welpen habe. Aber Harry geht es gut."_

_So, so, dachte Moony und lauschte aufmerksam._

_Shadow betrachtete ihn ruhig._

„_Du bist mein Irrwicht, weißt du das?"_

Oh.

_Moony rückte etwas von dem anderen ab und legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Boden.. Er wusste, dass sich damit dem anderen auslieferte, aber er wollte wissen, wie Shadow darauf reagierte. Würde er ihn immer noch als Bedrohung sehen?_

_Eine Weile geschah gar nichts. Dann spürte er wie schlanke Fingerspitzen sanft durch sein Fell glitten. Moony rührte sich nicht und schaffte es auch dann keinen Laut von sich zu geben, als die Hand seinen empfindlichen Bauch kraulte, obwohl er sich am liebsten auf den Rücken gedreht hätte, um die Streicheleinheiten richtig genießen zu können. Er war noch nie gekrault worden. Aber er beherrschte sich. Viel zu früh verließ ihn die sanfte Hand und ihr Besitzer ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Moony schlief mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch ein._

_Flashback Ende_

Remus versetzte es einen Stich, als er an die panische Angst dachte, die er bei Severus gewittert hatte. Als Schüler hatte er sich schweren Herzens damit abgefunden, dass der Slytherin ihn hasste. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass der Streich eine traumatische Erfahrung für Severus gewesen sein könnte, traumatisch genug, um sich zu seiner größten Angst zu entwickeln. Aber er war trotzdem zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn sogar gekrault. Remus hoffte sehr, dass Severus seine Angst eines Tages ganz überwinden würde, und er nahm sich fest vor, dem Slytherin dabei so gut zu helfen, wie er konnte. Mit diesem Vorsatz beendete er seine ohnehin fruchtlose Arbeit und ging zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen bemerkte er, dass Albus Dumbledore beim gemeinsamen Frühstück fehlte. Minerva folgte seinem Blick.

„Er bespricht sicher etwas mit Severus."

Remus erinnerte sich, dass der Tränkemeister am Abend zuvor so etwas erwähnt hatte.

Er begrüßte einen noch etwas verschlafen wirkenden Neville mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Der scheue Gryffindor war in den letzten Wochen etwas selbstbewusster geworden. Seine Koordination hatte sich verbessert und in den letzten Tagen schien auch seine Angst vor Severus etwas abzunehmen. Neville hatte Remus nie erzählt, warum er sich vor dem Tränkemeister so fürchtete, aber Albus hatte ihm vor einigen Tagen berichtet, dass der Gryffindor zu den Sehenden gehörte, und dass seine Fähigkeit, magische Felder sehen zu können, vielleicht der Schlüssel zu seiner Angst war. Remus fragte sich, was Neville wohl sah, wenn er den Tränkemeister anblickte. Vielleicht würde er es ihm ja mal erzählen.

Als Albus endlich an den runden Tisch kam, an dem sie während der Ferien aßen, musterte er Remus auf eine Art, die dieser nicht zu deuten wusste. Nach dem Frühstück bat der Schulleiter Pomona, Neville und ihn zu sich. Er sprach erst leise mit der Kräuterkundelehrerin und dem jungen Gryffindor, bevor er sich Remus zuwandte.

„Severus möchte dich in 15 Minuten in deinen Räumen sprechen. Neville wird heute erst Kräuterkundeunterricht haben und sich dann mit dir treffen."

Damit nickte er Remus noch einmal zu und ging davon.

Der ehemalige Herumtreiber runzelte die Stirn. Warum wollte der Tränkemeister ihn so dringend sprechen? Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Quartieren. Dort bestellte er Tee und Gebäck – und wartete.

Pünktlich um 9.30 Uhr klopfte es.

„Herein."

Severus betrat die Räume seines Kollegen, gefolgt von Harry, der neben der Tür niederkniete und den Kopf senkte.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Remus nickte, und die beiden Männer setzten sich an den kleinen Tisch, auf dem Tee und Gebäck auf sie warteten.

„Darf ich dir etwas anbieten?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich breche gleich auf."

„Wohin?"

„Ich reise nach Malfoy Manor, um Draco auf seine Initiation in zwei Wochen vorzubereiten, und wollte dich bitten, in dieser Zeit auf Harry aufzupassen."

Von der Tür war ein leises Wimmern zu hören. Severus errichtete mit einem Wink seiner Hand ein abhörsicheres Feld.

„Ich kann ihn nicht mit ins Manor nehmen. Mr. Malfoy braucht ein sehr intensives Training, und ich muss ihm meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Ich kann dann nicht auch noch auf Harry achten."

„Dann wird Mr. Malfoy also ein ganz besonderer Todesser."

Diese Bemerkung konnte sich Remus nicht verkneifen. Severus' Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Er wird für den Orden spionieren. Dafür wird er lernen müssen, sich in jeder Minute zu beherrschen. Und zwar nicht nur in seinen Worten und Taten, sondern sogar in seinen Gedanken."

„Hältst du ihn für vertrauenswürdig?"

„Allerdings, ebenso wie Albus Dumbledore."

Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war eisig und seine Augen schienen Remus durchbohren zu wollen.

„Albus weiß davon?"

Severus antwortete nicht und starrte stattdessen aus dem Fenster.

„Wir schicken Kinder in den Krieg", murmelte er gedankenverloren.

Remus war sprachlos. Er hatte noch nie soviel Schmerz in so wenigen Worten gehört. Und soviel Wahrheit. Harr war erst 11 Jahre alt gewesen, als er Voldemort zum ersten Mal bewusst entgegengetreten war, und nun sollte Malfoy mit gerade einmal 16 Jahren zusammen mit Severus spionieren. Ja, der junge Slytherin würde durchaus ein intensives Training brauchen.

„Malfoy ist dir sehr wichtig, nicht wahr?"

„Er ist mein Patenkind."

Remus biss sich auf die Lippen. Kein Wunder, dass der Tränkemeister so angespannt war. Der ehemalige Herumtreiber beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was muss ich im Umgang mit Harry beachten?"

Der Blick der schwarzen Seen richtete sich wieder auf ihn.

„Harry braucht sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit. Du solltest ihm immer zeigen, wenn du zufrieden mit ihm bist, indem du ihn streichelst oder ihm eine kleinen Kuss auf Stirn oder Wange gibst."

„Er ist sehr liebesbedürftig, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Remus mit einem warmen Blick auf den Jungen an der Tür.

„Er ist darauf angewiesen, dass sein Herr mit ihm zufrieden ist, und ist notfalls bereit, drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Severus beobachtete ihn, und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin gerade eine Entscheidung traf.

„Vor einer Woche stand er splitterfasernackt vor mir und hat mich förmlich angebettelt, meine _Rechte_ an ihm wahrzunehmen."

„Aber du hast ihm doch widerstanden, oder?

Severus wich seinem Blick aus. Remus schwante etwas, und er hoffte, dass er Unrecht behielt

„Oder!?"

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mann", entgegnete der Tränkemeister leise.

Der Werwolf sprang auf.

„Wie bitte? Wie bitte!? Er ist noch ein Kind!"

Severus erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig.

„Harry ist kein Kind mehr."

Er senkte den Kopf.

„Albus hat mir verziehen, aber angemahnt, dass es nicht wieder passieren darf."

„Du hast es Albus erzählt?"

„Es ist Harry rausgerutscht, als er mit ihm gesprochen hat."

„Und er hat dir verziehen?"

Remus konnte das kaum glauben. Es war verboten, mit einem Schüler zu schlafen.

„Angesichts der besonderen Situation, in der Harry und ich uns befinden, ja."

Der Werwolf hatte das Gefühl, dass es eher mit der besonderen Beziehung zwischen dem Tränkemeister und dem Schulleiter zu tun hatte. Schon während seiner Zeit als Lehrer hatte er die Wärme beobachten können, die Dumbledore dem Slytherin entgegenbrachte. Einmal hatte er ihn sogar mit „Mein Sohn" angesprochen, und Severus hatte nichts dagegen gehabt. Jedenfalls nicht, solange die beiden Männer dachten, dass sie unter sich waren. Severus sprach weiter.

„Du musst Harry behandeln wie ein Haustier."

Remus' Proteste erstickte er, indem er die Hand hob.

„Er wird nur das essen, was du ihm vorsetzt. Wenn du vergisst, ihn zu _füttern_, wird er sich selbst auch nichts zu essen besorgen, egal wie hungrig er ist."

Remus nickte.

Der Tränkemeister holte ein kleines Paket aus seiner Robe und vergrößerte es. Es enthielt einige Kleidungsstücke, Bücher, leere Pergamente und Schreibfedern.

„Dies sind Harrys Sachen. Die Hemden trägt er nur, wenn es kalt ist. Allerdings musst du ihm einen ausdrücklichen Befehl geben, sonst zieht er sie nicht an, auch wenn er noch so friert."

Remus nickte.

„Während des Tages lasse ich ihn normalerweise Bücher lesen und das Wichtigste abschreiben und frage ihn abends ab. Einmal in der Woche kümmert er sich um meinen persönlichen Garten, in der Nähe von Gewächshaus 9. Ich denke, dass du ihn ruhig bei deinem Unterricht mit Longbottom zusehen lassen kannst. So lernt er wenigstens ein bisschen was."

„Harry ist nicht dumm", verteidigte Remus seinen Welpen.

„Seine Magie ist im Moment kaum auf dem Niveau eines Hauselfen", sagte Severus in einem Ton, als würde er mit einem Minderbemittelten sprechen, „Das heißt, praktisches Training steht außer Frage. Allerdings kann ein wenig Theorie nicht schaden, und sollte er seine Erinnerung wieder bekommen, wird er dieses Wissen brauchen."

Remus nickte und sah sich einige der Bücher genauer an.

„Das ist ein Buch über Dunkle Künste!"

„Der Dunkle Lord benutzt sie, und deshalb sollte Harry ein wenig über sie wissen."

Remus warf dem Tränkemeister einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Er wird ohnehin den ‚Avada' lernen müssen."

„Du willst ihm einen Unverzeihlichen beibringen?!"

„Du kennst die Prophezeiung ebenso gut wie ich. Nach ihr muss einer den anderen töten, und wie soll Harry das ohne den ‚Avada' schaffen? Den Lord zwingen, sich totzulachen?"

_Sollte das gerade ein Witz sein?_

Remus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Harry ist es gewohnt, in meinem Bett zu schlafen …."

Auf Remus' Blick fuhr er fort:

„Es sei denn, du willst, dass er auf dem Fußboden schläft."

„Aber …"

„Er wird niemals in einem eigenen Bett schlafen oder auf einem Sofa."

Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin aus Erfahrung sprach.

„Er wird dich mit ‚Herr' oder ‚Sir' ansprechen und dir dienen, wie er mir dient."

Severus hob den Schallschutz auf und erhob sich.

„Ich breche jetzt auf."

Ein leise wimmerndes „Herr" kam von der Tür. Der Tränkemeister griff in die Tasche seiner Robe.

„Wenn du dir einmal unsicher bist, was du tun sollst, kannst du in diesem Buch nachschlagen."

Er warf ein kleines Buch auf den Tisch. Remus betrachtete es

„Das Handbuch für den zufriedenen Herrn – Wie erziehe ich den perfekten Sklaven?"

_Woher hat er denn so was?_

Der Tränkemeister schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Es war ein Geschenk."

„Und wer schenkt dir so was?"

Severus ignorierte ihn. Er ging zu dem Jungen an der Tür, strich ihm über den Kopf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Gehorche Professor Lupin, wie du mir gehorchst und bewahre seine Geheimnisse, wie die meinen. In zwei Wochen komme ich zurück und hole dich wieder."

Harry nickte. Er rutschte auf seinen Knien etwas näher an Severus heran.

„Was ist, wenn Professor Lupin mich nicht hergeben möchte?"

Der Tränkemeister strich leicht über das Halsband.

„Du gehörst mir, und solange du dieses Band trägst wird sich das nicht ändern."

Harry nickte, und Remus sah, wie er um Fassung rang.

„Benimm' dich", ermahnte Severus ihn leise und strich ein letztes Mal über die wilde Haarmähne des Jungen.

„Jawohl, Herr", wisperte er.

Der Tränkemeister nickte Remus noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Quartiere des Werwolfs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie findet ihr's? Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung, auch wenn es nur ein Satz ist. Konstruktive Kritik und Anregungen für diese Story sind höchst willkommen!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung:** Vielen Dank an meine ReviewerInnen _Ewjena, Tilawin, Eurofighter007_. Ihr seid echt super!

**Widmung**

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem Großvater, der am 20.05.2007 nach langer Krankheit im Alter von 87 Jahren verstarb. Er war ein besonderer Mensch, und ich bin stolz darauf mit ihm verwandt zu sein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**18. Kapitel**

Remus betrachtete das Häufchen Elend an der Tür. Harry hatte seine Hände in die Hose gekrallt und zitterte leicht. Remus näherte sich ihm vorsichtig.

„Harry?"

Der Junge sah auf. Seine Augen waren vom Weinen gerötet und trugen einen verzweifelten Ausdruck. Sie machten Remus eindringlich bewusst wie abhängig Harry von Severus war und wie viel Macht der Tränkemeister damit im Umkehrschluss über den Jungen hatte.

Der Werwolf kniete nieder, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Jungen war.

„Ich habe gleich Unterricht mit Neville Longbottom. Hättest du Lust mitzukommen und zuzusehen?"

Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Ich gehorche Ihren Wünschen, Sir."

Remus unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es war, als würde man einen Hauselfen nach seiner Meinung fragen.

„Komm' mit. Wir suchen Mr. Longbottom."

Der Junge erhob sich und folgte ihm nahezu lautlos. Remus hoffte, dass es eine gute Idee war. Er hatte Neville manchmal mit Harry sprechen sehen und die beiden Jungen schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Natürlich bestand dann die Gefahr, dass auch Pomona ihn sehen würde, aber Albus hatte die Lehrerschaft ohnehin bereits darüber informiert, was mit Harry geschehen war, und vielleicht würde es dem Jungen gut tun, einmal andere Menschen zu sehen.

Er fand Pomona und Neville im Gewächshaus 4, wo die beiden sich gerade um die ganz jungen Alraunen kümmerten. Die Kräuterkundelehrerin begrüßte die Ankömmlinge freundlich.

„Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht", sagte der Werwolf, während Harry niederkniete und sich tief verneigte.

„Nein, wir wollten sowieso gerade in den Garten."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den großen Schulgarten. Dort nahmen Pomona und Neville eine Pflanze mit einer riesigen roten Blüte in Augenschein.

„Remus, weißt du noch, was das ist?"

Pomona betrachtete ihn durchdringend und der Werwolf fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein Zweitklässler, der seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte.

„Ähem."

„Neville?"

„Das ist eine Rote Königsblüte. Sie ist kurz vor der Aussaat."

„Gut gemacht. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor", bemerkte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Sie ging mit Remus ein paar Schritte, während Neville sich neben Harry auf den Rasen setzte.

„Wie kommt es, dass Harry jetzt bei dir ist?"

„Severus musste nach Malfoy Manor, und konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen."

Pomona nickte.

„Hat dir Albus von Mr. Malfoys besonderer Funktion erzählt?"

„Severus hat es mir gesagt."

„Der arme Junge. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, einer meiner Hufflepuffs …"

Die Kräuterkundelehrerin schüttelte den Kopf. Nevilles Lachen scholl herüber, und auch Harry strahlte.

„Die beiden scheinen sich gut zu verstehen."

„Oh, ja, das tun sie. Eine Zeit lang war Harry gar nicht gut auf Neville zu sprechen, aber das hat sich zum Glück wieder gelegt."

Remus nahm sich insgeheim vor, dass die beiden Jungen soviel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen sollten.

Plötzlich deutete Pomona auf eine Pflanze.

„Was ist das?"

Remus überlegte. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Tut mir leid."

Pomona lächelte.

„Das ist Engelskraut. Da es noch nicht blüht, erkennst du es an den v-förmigen Blättern. Wirklich Remus, wenn du jetzt einer meiner Schüler wärst, würde ich dir raten, bei Neville Nachhilfe zu nehmen."

Der Werwolf lächelte verlegen.

„Damals hast du mich zu Lily geschickt. Ohne sie wäre ich verloren gewesen."

Kräuterkunde war neben Zaubertränke sein schwächstes Fach gewesen.

„Dann will ich dich jetzt auch nicht weiter quälen. Du kannst aber gern zusehen, wenn du magst."

Gemeinsam kehrten sie zu den beiden Jungen zurück, die sich gut zu amüsieren schienen. Sobald Remus sich ihnen näherte, verstummte Harrys Lachen, und er senkte den Kopf. Pomona setzte ihren Unterricht mit Neville fort, und Remus bemerkte mit Erstaunen wie sicher der schüchterne Gryffindor wurde, wenn es um Pflanzen ging. Es war fast so wie damals Severus zuzusehen, wenn er in im Unterricht Tränke gebraut hatte – ein absolutes Eins-Sein mit der Materie.

Der junge Gryffindor band auch immer wieder Harry mit ein, zeigte ihm etwas und ließ ihn ungefährliche Dinge auch selbst tun. Harry schaute Remus jedes Mal fragend an, und dieser erlaubte seinem Patenkind natürlich Neville zu unterstützen. Schließlich war das Ende der Stunde gekommen und Remus ging mit den beiden Jungen ins Schloss, um mit Neville den Partronus zu üben.

Er hätte gern einen Irrwicht gehabt, aber er hatte keinen auftreiben können, und sicherlich hätte es Harry nicht gern gesehen, wenn Neville seinen Herrn lächerlich machen würde. Also übten sie den Patronus. Nach einigen Anläufen stand ein riesiger Bär im Raum, der sich hoch aufgerichtet vor Remus aufbaute, bevor er sich auf alle Viere niederließ und sich friedlich an Nevilles Hüfte schmiegte.

„Gut gemacht. Möchtest du es auch einmal probieren, Harry?"

Remus hielt dem Jungen seinen Zauberstab hin. Dieser wich zur Wand zurück und schüttelter panisch den Kopf. Remus ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

Harry drückte sich noch enger an die Wand.

„Nein, … bitte …", wisperte er.

„Professor."

Neville sah ihn an und machte eine leicht verneinende Bewegung. Remus legte den Zauberstab neben sein Patenkind.

„Wenn du es probieren möchtest, hast du meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis."

Harry nickte, aber würdigte den Stab keines Blickes. Remus übte noch ein paar Angriffsflüche mit Neville, dann war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

Während des Essens unterhielt sich der Werwolf ausführlich mit Filius Flitwick über Schildzauber und vergaß dabei ganz den Jungen, der mit knurrendem Magen hinter ihm kniete. Er übersah auch Nevilles besorgten Blicke in Richtung seines ehemaligen Hauskollegens sowie die Anstalten des jungen Gryffindors Harry etwas zu essen zu geben, was von diesem höflich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt wurde.

Schließlich durfte er nur Speisen von seinem Herrn selbst, momentan Remus, oder mit seiner Erlaubnis annehmen.

Nach dem Essen ging Remus mit Harry spazieren, fand es aber nach einer Weile frustrierend, dass sein Welpe immer mit 2 Schritten Abstand hinter ihm her schlich und beschloss deshalb in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten. Dort drückte er dem Jungen ein Buch und einige Pergamentrollen in die Hand und las selbst etwas über afrikanische Verteidigungsflüche.

Wie immer., wenn er in der Bibliothek saß, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge, und als Remus das nächste Mal wieder auf die Uhr sah, zeigte diese schon 17.00 Uhr an.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, der eifrig etwas auf ein Pergament schrieb. Seine Stirn hatte er in der Konzentration zusammengezogen und seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Schneidezähnen eingeklemmt.

Er erinnerte Remus sehr an Lily, die so oft stundenlang in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, und eine seltsame Traurigkeit erfasste ihn. Was hätte sie gesagt, wenn sie ihren Sohn so hätte sehen müssen. Hätte sie ihm Vorwürfe gemacht? Hätte sie Severus ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext? Höchstwahrscheinlich.

_Ich werde auf deinen Sohn aufpassen. Solange er bei mir ist, wird ihm nichts geschehen_, versprach er der toten Freundin in Gedanken, _Auch Severus kümmert sich gut um ihn, trotz seines Hasses auf James._

Er dachte an das einfache Grab, dass er seinen beiden Freunden nur hatte bezahlen können. Sie hätten viel Besseres verdient gehabt, aber in dem Taumel der Freude und Erleichterung nach Voldemorts Fall hatte niemand an so etwas wie ein Begräbnis gedacht. Nur Albus war damals außer ihm anwesend gewesen. Sirius hatte schon in Askaban gesessen, und Harry war bei seinen Verwandten gewesen. Remus hoffte, dass er James und Lily einmal auf den Hogwartschen Ländereien würde beerdigen können, auch wenn Albus dagegen war, einen Friedhof auf dem Gelände einer Schule zu haben.

_Der Tod gehört zum Leben. Warum sollte man den Kindern dies nicht bewusst machen? Und wenn es jemand verdient hat, in Hogwarts beerdigt zu werden, sind es James Lily und Sirius._

Plötzlich unterbrach ein Grummeln seine Gedanken. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Harry hatte sich zusammengekauert und hielt sich den Bauch. Wieder ertönte das Grummeln.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Remus schmunzelte.

„Hat dir das Mittagessen nicht gereicht?"

Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Zeit als James und Sirius nie satt zu werden schienen, und Besuche in der Küche an der Tagesordnung gewesen waren.

„Ich darf nur Speisen annehmen, die Sie mir geben, Sir."

„Willst du etwa damit sagen …"

Remus' Stimme erstarb und das Lächeln fiel ihm förmlich aus dem Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Filius, aber nicht daran, Harry etwas zu essen gegeben zu haben. Ihm wurde eiskalt.

„Habe ich dir etwas zu essen gegeben?"

Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir."

Remus fühlte sich als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er hatte seinen Welpen vernachlässigt.

„Das … das tu mir leid. Bitte vergib' mir, Harry."

_Toll, Lupin_, sagte eine kleine innere Stimme, die sich verdächtig wie Severus anhörte, _Noch nicht einmal auf dein Patenkind kannst du richtig aufpassen._

Das würde er jetzt sofort ändern.

„Dobby!"

Der Hauself erschien mit einem Knall und verbeugte sich.

„Professor Lupin, Sir! Und der große Harry Potter, Sir! Womit kann Dobby Ihnen dienen?"

Harry starte den Elfen an, als wäre er ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt und Remus beschloss Dobbys Aufmerksamkeit so schnell wie möglich auf sich zu lenken.

„Kannst du uns etwas zu essen bringen? Ein paar Sandwiches und etwas Saft wäre schön."

„Natürlich Professor Lupin, Sir."

Er strahlte Harry noch einmal an und verschwand. Der Junge schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wand sich wieder seinem Pergament zu. Remus ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Darf ich einmal sehen?"

„Natürlich, Sir."

Der Werwolf überflog den Text und war sehr beeindruckt. Harry hatte nicht nur das Wichtigste eines jeden Kapitel zusammengefasst, sondern es auch kritisch beurteilt und seine persönliche Meinung zu dem Gelesenen geschrieben.

„Hat dein Herr dir das so gezeigt?"

Harry nickte.

„Mein Herr mag keine dummen Menschen."

Das überraschte Remus überhaupt nicht.

„Dann ist dein Herr sicher sehr zufrieden mit dir."

„Mein Herr ist sehr gütig und hat viel Geduld mit mir."

Remus wünschte sich in diesem Moment mehr als je zuvor, dass Harry sein Gedächtnis zurückbekam, schon allein damit er seinem Patenkind die Erinnerung zeigen konnte, in der er den Tränkemeister als „sehr gütig" bezeichnete.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Arbeit."

„Danke, Sir."

Mit einem Knall tauchte Dobby wieder auf und warf dieses Mal Harry einen fast mitleidigen Blick zu. Remus nahm an, dass es auch unter den Hauselfen die Runde gemacht hatte, was mit dem Jungen, der lebt, geschehen war, und Dobby es erst jetzt zu Ohren gekommen war. Der Hauself verneigte sich tief vor Remus.

„Ihre Sandwiches, Professor Lupin, Sir."

„Danke, Dobby."

Der Hauself deutete eine Verbeugung in Harrys Richtung an und verschwand. Remus wies auf das Tablett mit köstlichen Putensandwiches.

„Iss'."

Harry griff zögernd zu. Um den Jungen zu ermuntern, nahm sich Remus ebenfalls ein Sandwich. Daraufhin ließ Harry seines sofort fallen.

„Was ist?"

„Es ist einem Sklaven nicht erlaubt, von demselben Teller zu essen, wie sein Herr."

„Ich erlaube es dir."

Der Junge zögerte, als überlegte er, ob das Recht wäre.

„Ausnahmsweise."

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig und nahm sich ein neues Sandwich.

„Iss' soviel du möchtest."

Remus verwandelte zwei leere Pergamentrollen in Gläser, goss Kürbissaft ein und stellte eines vor seinen Welpen.

„Du darfst auch etwas trinken."

Ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen.

„Danke, Sir."

Machte sich der Junge etwas lustig über ihn? Sein Gesicht erinnerte ihn auffallend an James, wenn er einen Hufflepuff aufgezogen hatte, ohne dass dieser es gemerkt hatte.

_Hoffentlich, hoffentlich ist noch etwas von unserem alten Harry in der alten Sklavenhülle_, war alles, was Remus denken konnte.

Er ließ sich extra viel Zeit mit seinem Sandwich, sodass sich Harry in Ruhe satt essen konnte. Danach recherchierten sie gemeinsam etwas zu den alten Zaubern der Inka, und Remus musste erfreut feststellen, dass dies eine Arbeit zu sein schien, die Harry gefiel.

_Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, was wir gemeinsam machen können_, dachte Remus.

Dann war es Zeit zum Abendessen und diese Mal achtete Remus peinlich genau darauf, dass er Harry etwas von dem Salat und dem Hühnchen auf einen Extra-Teller tat. Beim Dessert nahm Neville etwas von seinem Eis und stellte es vor Harry. Dieser sah Remus an, und als sein vorübergehender Herr ihm zunickte, drückte er Neville dankbar seine Lippen auf den Handrücken. Der Gryffindor legte die Hand unter Harrys Kinn und als sich ihre Augen trafen, konnte Remus das Knistern zwischen ihnen förmlich hören. Harry errötete und schlug die Augen nieder. Auch Nevilles Wangen glühten und ein Leuchten breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Gesicht aus.

_So ist das also_, dachte der Werwolf.

Er beschloss Harry nicht daran zu hindern eine Beziehung zu dem freundlichen jungen Mann aufzubauen, aber er würde mit Neville sprechen. Harry war nicht er selbst, und der junge Gryffindor musste besonders vorsichtig mit den Gefühlen seines ehemaligen Hauskollegen umgehen. Er hoffte, Severus überreden zu können, die Beziehung zu gestatten.

Harry aß sein Eis, ließ aber seine Zunge auf eine Art über den Löffel gleiten, die man nur als verführerisch bezeichnen konnte. Remus räusperte sich leise. Der Junge senkte den Kopf etwas tiefer und schlang das Eis hinunter.

Nach dem Essen zogen sich die beiden in Remus' Quartiere zurück. Der Werwolf gab Harry ein Muggelbuch und setzte sich selbst mit einem Roman an den Kamin. Schließlich schlich Remus müde unter die Dusche. Als er das Bad verließ und auf der Suche nach Harry sein Schlafzimmer betrat, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Der Junge kniete neben seinem Bett – splitterfasernackt. Er hatte seine Beine leicht gespreizt, sodass Remus wirklich alles sehen konnte.

Er ist rasiert! war das erste, was Remus durch den Kopf schoss.

Der Junge erhob sich und kniete direkt vor Remus nieder.

„Wie kann ich Sie verwöhnen, Sir?"

Seine smaragdgrünen Augen sahen ihn an und der Werwolf schluckte. Er ließ seinen Blick über den schlanken Körper gleiten, die dunklen Brustwarzen, den flachen Bauch, die schmalen Hüften, die rasierte Scham und die glatten Beine, auf denen schlanke Hände ruhten.

_Er ist kein Kind mehr, _erklang Severus' Stimme in seiner Erinnerung

Nein, der Körper eines Kindes war dies wirklich nicht. Remus' Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Gesicht seines Patenkindes.

Große ausdrucksvolle Augen, hohe Wangenknochen, lange Wimpern, James wilde Haarmähne und Lilys sinnlicher Mund.

Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Oberschenkel.

„Wie darf ich Sie verwöhnen, Sir?" wiederholte Harry leise.

Remus ging in die Hocke und ergriff die Hände seines Patenkindes.

„Nein, Harry. Dies solltest du deinem Herrn vorbehalten."

„Aber Sie sind jetzt mein Herr, Sir."

„Professor Snape ist dein Herr. Nur er sollte das Recht haben, _das_ mit dir zu tun."

In seinem Innersten schrie er, dass niemand das Recht hatte, Harry einfach in sein Bett zu ziehen, aber Remus ahnte, dass der Junge das in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht verstehen würde.

Harry wollte schon wieder etwas sagen, aber Remus legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Zieh' deine Boxershorts an und geh' ins Bett."

Hary gehorchte. Als Remus sich zum ihm gesellte, schmiegte sich der Junge wie eine Katze an ihn und schickte seine Hände auf Wanderschaft.

„Lass'!"

Sein Patenkind zuckte zusammen, als wäre es geschlagen worden. Remus legte beruhigend seinen Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Jungen und drückte einen Kuss auf die wilde Haarpracht.

„Lass' es", sagte er sanft.

Harry schlang seine Arme um ihn und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Paten. Dieser wurde sich überdeutlich des jungen Körpers bewusst, der sich so eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte, und auch seine südlicheren Regionen begannen zu reagieren.

_Er ist tabu_, dachte Remus verzweifelt, _Er ist James' Sohn._

Leider half ihm die Erinnerung an einen seiner besten Freunde auch nicht weiter, denn er war in seinem sechsten Schuljahr ziemlich heftig in den gut aussehenden Quidditchkapitän verknallt gewesen.

Er dachte an Severus. Was für eine Versuchung musste es für den Tränkemeister gewesen sein, den Sohn seines Erzfeindes nackt vor sich kniend zu sehen? Denn Remus bezweifelte nicht, dass sich Harry seinem Herrn ebenso wie ihm vorhin präsentiert hatte.

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Finger abgelenkt, der langsam seine Brustwarze umkreiste, die sich sofort aufrichtete.

_Verräterisches Ding._

„Harry? Schlaf' jetzt."

„Aber Sir …"

„Schlaf'."

„Jawohl, Sir. Gute Nach, Sir."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und ihr schreibt mir eine nette Review 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung I:** Ein großes Dankeschön an meinen schnellen Betaleser R.A.B. Er macht mich immer wieder auf wichtige Dinge aufmerksam.

**Danksagung II:** Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer _vickysnape_ und _Ewjena_. Wenn ihr nicht wärt würde ich hier gar nicht mehr weiter schreiben.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**19. Kapitel**

Die nächsten 10 Tage verliefen nahezu ereignislos. Harry begleitete Remus überall hin und arbeitete mit Neville im Garten, wobei Remus einmal beobachtete, wie die beiden Jungen vorsichtige Küsse miteinander tauschten.

Natürlich sprach er bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit dem jungen Gryffindor, der ihm erzählte, dass Harry kaum eine Berührung zuließ, und dass die beobachteten Küsse, die ersten ihrer Art waren. Neville musste dem besorgten Werwolf aber trotzdem versprechen, Rücksicht auf Harrys Zustand zu nehmen und ihn auf keinem Fall zu irgendetwas zu zwingen.

Trotz seiner Gefühle für Neville versuchte Harry nach wie vor seinen vorübergehenden Herrn im Bett zu verwöhnen. Remus fiel es immer schwerer der Versuchung zu widerstehen und er sehnte sich nach Severus' Rückkehr, mit der diese Verlockung endlich aus seinem Bett verschwinden würde.

Zu seinem Bedauern weigerte sich Harry nach wie vor einen Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen, und schließlich beschloss der Werwolf in dem Buch des Tränkemeisters nachzusehen, ob es einen Weg gab einem Sklaven einen Zauberstab zu geben. Er schlug es auf, und sein Blick fiel auf eine Widmung:

„_Für meinen ‚Herrn'"_

Die Unterschrift war vor lauter Schnörkeln kaum zu erkennen. Das Einzige, was Remus entziffern konnte, war ein L. Seine Neugier war geweckt. Wer war L?

Er blätterte durch das Buch. Severus hatte hin und wieder etwas an den Rand geschrieben, zum Beispiel _„Mag Luc nicht. Variante?"_ oder _„Ist noch steigerungsfähig"_.

_Luc?_

Remus blätterte weiter. Plötzlich fielen zwei Fotos zu Boden. Der Werwolf bückte sich und hob sie auf. Das erste Foto zeigte einen halbnackten Severus, der auf einem Arm gestützt auf einem Fell lag. In seiner Armbeuge lab ein hübsches Baby, das mit großen grauen Augen vertrauensvoll in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters blickte. Severus' Lippen umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln, als er liebevoll auf das kleine Wesen in seinem Arm hinuntersah. Einem Impuls folgend drehte Remus das Foto um.

„_Mein Engel und mein Drache"_ stand auf der Rückseite. Es war die gleiche elegante Schrift, in der auch die Widmung geschrieben war. Das andere Foto zeigte Severus und Lucius Malfoy im Profil. Beide Männer trugen nur eine weite Hose und standen auf einem Balkon. Malfoy stand hinter dem Tränkemeister. Er hatte die Arme um Severus geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers gelegt. Die beiden Männer waren in orangefarbenes Licht getaucht und ihr Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

_Wahrscheinlich betrachten sie gerade einen Sonnenuntergang_, dachte Remus, und er spürte den giftigen Stachel der Eifersucht. Zögernd drehte er auch dieses Foto um. Auf der Rückseite standen nur zwei Worte: _„Für dich."_

Dann hatte Sirius mit seiner Vermutung also Recht gehabt. Die beiden waren ein Paar. Das hätte er sich ja denken können. Schließlich hatte Lucius als Schulsprecher schon Interesse an dem damals 13-jährigen gezeigt.

Flashback

_Severus kniete auf dem Gang und hielt die kleine schwarze Katze im Arm, die in den letzten Tagen seine ständige Begleiterin gewesen war. Remus sah, dass der andere Junge sich bemühte nicht zu weinen, während er mechanisch das Fell des toten Tieres streichelte. James und Sirius hatten Köder an Schnüre gehängt und die Katze so lange gelockt und geneckt bis sie sich an den Schnüren selbst stranguliert hatte. Die beiden Chef-Herumtreiber hatten dies als notwendige Maßnahme gesehen, um die Katze von ihrem Schicksal als Schniefelus' Haustier zu befreien. Sie standen gemeinsam mit Remus und Peter in der Nähe und feixten. _

„_Tja, Schniefi, sieht so aus, als wäre sie lieber tot als bei dir. Nicht dass wir es ihr verübeln könnten."_

_James wollte gerade Sirius' Kommentar ergänzen, als Lucius Malfoy, der Schulsprecher, um die Ecke bog. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Severus und dann auf die Herumtreiber._

„_Was ist hier los?"_

_James grinste._

„_Die Katze hat Selbstmord begangen."_

_Mit zwei Schritten war Malfoy bei ihm und drückte ihn an die Wand._

„_Jetzt hörst du mir mal gut zu, Potter. Wenn du und deine Freunde Severus nicht in Ruhe lasst, könnte euch mal ein ‚Selbstmord' passieren. Und zwar jedem von euch. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"_

_James nickte. Er war ungewöhnlich blass im Gesicht. Malfoy verzog den Mund zu einem grausamen Lächeln._

„_Dann ist ja gut. Und jetzt will ich euch hier nicht mehr sehen."_

_Er ließ James los und die Freunde sahen zu, dass sie davon kamen. Remus drehte sich noch einmal um, um nach Severus zu sehen – und erstarrte. Malfoy kniete vor Severus und sprach_ _leise mit ihm. Er strich seinem jüngerem Hauskollegen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und drückte dann vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die des anderen Jungen. Malfoy sagte noch etwas, erhob sich und ging davon. Severus starrte ihm nach, bevor er den Katzenkörper auf den Arm nahm und dem Schulsprecher langsam folgte._

Flashback Ende

James war von Malfoys Drohung überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen, und nachdem der Schulsprecher einige Monate später die Schule verlassen hatte, hatten James und Sirius Severus das Leben erst richtig schwer gemacht.

_Und du hast sie nicht aufgehalten_, erinnerte ihn eine kleine Stimme.

Nein, das hatte er nicht und hatte damit seine Jugendliebe erst recht in Malfoys Arme getrieben.

Remus betrachtete das Foto mit den beiden Männern. Malfoy sah nicht schlecht aus, und er war steinreich. Er konnte Severus sicherlich jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Wie sollte ein mittelloser alter Werwolf wie er damit konkurrieren? Sein Blick wanderte zu dem anderen Foto. Das Baby musste Draco sein, in den Armen seines Paten liegend.

„_Mein Engel und mein Drache."_

Remus fuhr mit dem Finger über das Gesicht von Severus. Die Miene des Tränkemeisters war so voller Liebe. Liebe für sein Patenkind, das er nun in Voldemorts Arme schicken musste. Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass sich keines der Bilder bewegte. Sie waren mit einer Muggelkamera aufgenommen worden. Remus packte sie wieder in das Buch und legte es weg. Er hatte keinen Weg gefunden, wie er Harry dazu bewegen konnte, einen Zauberstab zu nehmen.

Zwei Tage später kam es zu einem kleinen Streit zwischen Harry und Remus. Es ging um das Rezept des Wolfsbanntrankes, dass Harry nach Remus' Meinung völlig falsch aufgeschnappt hatte, und zeigte ihm als Beweis das Rezept von Damocles Belby. Harry beharrte allerdings darauf, dass seine Rezeptur die war, die sein Herr ihm gesagt hatte, und bei deren Zubereitung er auch hatte helfen dürfen. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollten Alraunen, Drachenblut und Mondkraut in einem Wolfsbanntrank? Sie würden den Trank nur unnötig verteuern, denn diese Zutaten waren äußerst kostbar und vor allem das Mondkraut sehr selten. Als Harry nach diesen Argumenten immer noch nicht nachgab, nahm Remus beide Rezepte und ging zu Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter würde schon wissen, was Severus ihm Monat für Monat einflößte.

Dumbledore war endlich wieder in Hogwarts. In den letzten Wochen war er viel unterwegs gewesen. „In Ordensdingen", wie Minerva sagte. Auf dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters stapelten sich Pergamente und mehrere Eulen drängelten darum als erste ihre Nachricht loszuwerden. Bei Remus' Eintritt sah er kurz auf, und ein müdes, aber glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ah, Remus. Setz' dich. Zitronenbonbon?"

Er lehnte dankend ab.

„Weißt du, wo ich die Woche über war?"

„Nein."

Die blauen Augen des Schulleiters leuchteten auf.

„In Durmstrang."

Remus starrte ihn an.

„Sagt dir der Name Viktor Krum etwas?"

„Er spielt Quidditch für Bulgarien, glaub' ich."

„Er war Sucher der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft und ist ein entfernter Verwandter von Severus. Doch was noch wichtiger ist: Er unterrichtet Dunkle Künste in Durmstrang und wird die Schule an unsere Seite gegen Voldemort in den Kampf führen."

Remus lächelte.

„Hört sich gut an."

Dumbledore strahlte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Es geht um den Wolfsbanntrank. Dies ist das Rezept von Damocles Belby und das ist das Rezept, von dem Harry behauptet, es von Severus persönlich zu haben."

Dumbledore betrachtete die beiden Pergamente.

„Hattest du jemals Probleme mit dem Trank, den Severus dir gegeben hat?"

„Nein, allerdings …"

„Ja?"

„Letztes Jahr konnte Severus mir den Trank einmal nicht brauen. Sirius hat mir ein wenig Geld gegeben und ich habe mir den Trank von Belby gekauft. Danach ging es mir nicht so gut."

Das war noch eine Untertreibung. Er hatte die ganze Nacht Schmerzen gehabt und war von Halluzinationen geplagt worden. Noch Tage später hatte er immer wieder Schwindelanfälle gehabt. Selbst Sirius hatte widerstrebend zugeben müssen, dass es ihm mit Severus' Trank besser gegangen war. Remus hatte damals an einen Braufehler geglaubt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus ein ganz anderes Rezept verwenden könnte.

„Albus, was ist das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was?! Du weißt nicht, was Severus mir Monat für Monat zu trinken gibt?"

„Ich vertraue ihm absolut."

Albus' Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und in seinen sonst so gütigen Augen loderte ein stählernes Feuer. Remus senkte den Kopf.

„Ich würde trotzdem gern wissen, was es ist."

„Dann sprichst du am besten mit Vittoria Scarla. Sie ist eine Großmeisterin der Tränke und war Severus' Mentorin an der Akademie für Zaubertränke in Neapel. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dir weiter helfen kann. Ich gebe dir für die Reise zwei Tage frei. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute aufbrechen. Ich kümmere mich dann um Harry."

Remus nickte. Er wollte das so schnell wie möglich wissen, was für einen Trank er jeden Vollmond bekam.

„Ich schicke ihn gleich zu dir."

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Reise. Wenn du übernachten möchtest, benachrichtige mich, und ich kümmere mich darum."

Remus senkte den Kopf. Er hasste Almosen. Trotzdem bedankte er sich und nahm die Pergamente wieder an sich.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Albus"

„Auf Wiedersehen, mein Junge."

Harry fand er mit Neville im Garten und eröffnete ihm, dass sich Albus Dumbledore in den nächsten Tagen um ihn kümmern würde. Der Junge nickte nur, und Remus eilte in seine Quartiere, um ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche zu packen. Dann disapparierte er.

In der Winkelgasse reiste er über das öffentliche Flohnetzwerk in die Strata Magica in Neapel. Dort fragte er sich bis zur Akademie der Zaubertränke durch und stand bald vor einem imposanten Gebäude aus weißem Marmor, das von prächtigen Gärten umgeben war.

Remus betrat es mit einer gewissen Scheu. Die Eingangshalle bestand aus rotem Marmor und war mit Gold verziert. Auf einer großen Anzeigentafel waren die Gebiete der Tränkekunst aufgelistet, sowie die Meister, die sie unterrichteten. Unter „Heiltränke und Gifte" fand er den Namen Scarla, 2. Obergeschoss, Raum 210. Mit klopfendem Herzen machte er sich auf den Weg. Auf den Gängen traf er auf junge Menschen in togaähnlichen dunkelgrünen Roben. Einige von ihnen waren mit einer weißen Bordüre verziert. Vor Raum 210 atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte.

„Herein."

Remus öffnete die Tür und betrat ein weiträumiges Zimmer. Zu seiner Linken stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus grauweißem Marmor, zu seiner Rechten befand sich eine elegante Sitzgruppe. Gegenüber der Tür war eine riesige Fensterfront, die den Blick auf eine prachtvolle Gartenlandschaft freigab. An den Fenstern stand eine Frau. Sie war groß und schlank. Silberweißes Haar fiel ihr bis auf die Hüften hinab und violetten Augen musterten ihn ruhig. Es war Remus unmöglich ihr Alter zu schätzen. In einem Augenblick hielt er sie für nur ein wenig älter als er selbst, und im nächsten glaubte er, sie müsste bestimmt so alt sein wie Albus Dumbledore. Remus verneigte sich.

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich wollte gern mit der Großmeisterin Scarla sprechen."

„Das bin ich. Treten Sie ein."

Remus gehorchte und schloss die Tür. Die Großmeisterin wies auf die Sitzgruppe.

„Bitte."

Sie setzten sich.

„Kaffee, Cappuccino, Espresso?"

Remus zögerte. Die Großmeisterin lächelte.

„Tee?"

„Ja, bitte."

Scarla schwang den Zauberstab und kostbares Porzellan mit Tee und englischem Gebäck erschien. Remus bediente sich.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Es geht um den Wolfsbanntrank. Ich habe hier zwei Rezepte. Dies ist das von Damocles Belby, und das ist das von Severus Snape."

Die Großmeisterin lächelte. Sie nahm die Pergamente und studierte sie.

„Ich sehe, er hat einen Weg gefunden, das menschliche Blut zu ersetzen. Interessant."

„Menschliches Blut?"

„Ja, das einzige, was Werwölfe wirklich beruhigt und der Grund, warum die meisten Werwölfe ihre Opfer nicht töten, nachdem sie sie gebissen haben."

Remus nickte wie betäubt.

„Belby hat versucht, das Problem mit Baldriankraut zu lösen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Wolf die ganze Nacht high ist. Severus dagegen hatte keine Scheu menschliches Blut zu verwenden mit der Option, es so schnell wie möglich zu ersetzen. Und er hat es geschafft. Drachenblut und Mondkraut. Das ist wirklich interessant. Es würde mich interessieren, ob es Nebenwirkungen gibt."

„Nein."

Remus hatte gesprochen, ohne zu überlegen. Die Großmeisterin zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Meine Nichte wurde gebissen als sie vier war."

„Das tut mir leid."

„Leider gab es damals nur das Gebräu von Belby, und es war noch unausgereifter als heute."

„Ich bin sicher, Severus würde ihr helfen."

So sicher war Remus sich nicht, aber er wollte etwas Aufmunterndes sagen. Scarla lächelte traurig.

„Sie ist vor 20 Jahren gestorben."

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Großmeisterin betrachtete das Pergament und runzelte die Stirn.

„Hat Severus Ihnen das Rezept persönlich diktiert?"

„Nein, ich habe es von einem Schüler."

„Hier ist nämlich ein Fehler unterlaufen. Es müssen 100 Gramm Wundkraut sein, und nicht nur 75. Bei 75 Gramm würden Sie während der Verwandlung Schmerzen haben, die mit der richtigen Dosierung natürlich wegfallen."

Remus lächelte, obwohl ihm überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zu Mute war. Er war nun überzeugt, dass sich Harry nicht geirrt hatte, sondern die falsche Menge des schmerzlindernden Krautes Severus' persönliche kleine Rache für die Streiche der Schulzeit war.

_Er hasst mich wirklich_, dachte der Werwolf traurig.

„Woher kenne Sie Severus?"

„Wir kennen uns aus der Schule. Jetzt sind wir Kollegen."

„Kollegen?"

„In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Dann ist er immer noch an dieser Schule?"

Scarla schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Hogwarts ist eine sehr gute Schule", verteidigte Remus seine zweite Heimat.

„Wie gut kennen Sie Severus? Wissen Sie, dass er ein Ausnahmetalent in Zaubertränke ist, das man höchstens alle 200 Jahre findet? Als er an dieser Akademie seinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht hatte, hätten er sich aussuchen können an welcher Akademie er unterrichten wollte. Aber er hat sich für eine Schule entschieden. Eine Schule mit Kindern!" Sie sprach es aus, als wäre es das Verabscheuenswerteste der Welt.

„Kaum eine Schule kann sich einen erstklassigen Tränkemeister leisten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass kaum einer Tränkemeister erster Klasse sich bereit erklärt, Kinder zu unterrichten. Das überlassen sie ihren Kollegen zweiter oder dritter Klasse. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Severus in Hogwarts wirklich seiner Qualifikation gemäß bezahlt wird."

Remus beschloss darauf nicht zu antworten.

„Darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?"

Der Werwolf hatte das Gefühl, das sie ein ‚Nein' nicht akzeptieren würde. Also nickte er.

„Wie können Sie sich diesen Trank leisten? Die meisten Werwölfe, die ich kenne, sind so arm, dass sie kaum einen Schmerzlinderungstrank bezahlen können, ganz zu schweigen von dem Wolfsbann."

„Ich bekomme den Trank kostenlos."

Die Großmeisterin hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, hat Severus gebeten den Trank für mich zu brauen."

Scarlas Augen wurden hart.

„Es ist das alleinige Recht eines Tränkemeisters, wer seine Erfindung kostenlos bekommt."

„Aber eigentlich ist der Wolfsbann doch die Erfindung von Belby."

Die Großmeisterin lachte dunkel.

„Oh nein. Der alte Versager hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass Severus' Rezeptur in der Schublade verschwand, statt den Tränkemeistern in aller Welt zugänglich gemacht zu werden. Nur weil ein 19-jähriger Absolvent in 2 Jahren mehr erreicht hat als er in 10."

Remus nickte und beschloss das Gespräch langsam von dem Thema „Severus" abzulenken.

„Sie reisen sicherlich viel und kennen viele wichtige Menschen. In unserer Schule ist ein Schüler erkrankt, und wir brauchen dringend einen Gedankenmagier, der ihm hilft. Kennen Sie vielleicht jemanden, der uns weiterhelfen kann. Oder kennen Sie vielleicht sogar einen Gedankenmagier?"

Scarla nahm noch ein wenig Tee.

„Mein Vater war ein Gedankenmagier. Kurz bevor er starb, hat er sich mir offenbart und mir Hinweise gegeben, woran man einen Gedankenmagier erkennt."

„Und wie erkennt man sie?"

Scarla zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Schwören Sie bei Ihrer Magie, die Informationen nicht zu benutzen, um einen Gedankenmagier zu schaden oder gar zu töten."

Remus berührte mit seinem Zauberstab die Spitze des anderen Stabes.

„Ich schwöre."

Ein Licht verband die beiden Spitzen und fuhr in die Hände, die sie hielten. Sie waren jetzt durch einen magischen Schwur miteinander verbunden.

„Für Normalsterbliche gibt es nur einen Weg einen Gedankenmagier zu erkennen, und das sind seine Kinder. Sie sind außergewöhnlich begabt in allen magischen Künsten, die mit dem Geist zu tun haben, wie Okklumantik und Leglimentik. Darüber hinaus sind sie nahezu immun gegen den Imperiusfluch. Nur ein Sehender kann einen Gedankenmagier selbst erkennen, denn er kann seine Magie sehen. Sie ist himmelblau."

„Sind Sie eine Sehende?"

Scarla lächelte.

„Die Gabe ist bei mir nur schwach ausgebildet."

„Haben Sie jemals einen Gedankenmagier gesehen?"

Sie nickte.

„Ja. Einmal. Er hat Severus während seines Studiums oft begleitet. Eigentlich waren die beiden unzertrennlich, und ich nehme an, dass er auch Severus' Studien bezahlt hat. Reich genug war er jedenfalls."

„Wie sah er aus?"

„Er war sehr attraktiv. Blond, sturmgraue Augen, elegant gekleidet."

„Erinnern Sie sich an seinen Namen?"

„Er war ein Malfoy. An den Vornamen kann ich mich nur noch dunkel erinnern."

Remus fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

„Vielleicht Lucius?" stammelte er.

Das Gesicht der Großmeisterin leuchtete auf und sie wirkte auf einmal, als wäre sie nicht älter als zwanzig.

„Ja, das war es. Lucius Malfoy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Gut oder nicht gut?

**Anmerkung I:**

Bevor ihr jetzt Ekelkrämpfe bekommt: Harry wird nicht versuchen Dumbledore zu verführen. Die Gründe sind unerheblich und für die Story irrelevant. Ich brauchte nur jemanden, der kurzzeitig auf Harry aufpasst, solange Remus in Italien ist.

**Anmerkung II:**

R.A.B. hat mich auf einen Punkt aufmerksam gemacht, den ihr missverstehen könntet: Natürlich geht Severus nicht davon aus, dass Harry Remus das Rezept zeigt und ihm deshalb die falsche Dosierung des Wundkrauts sagt. Meine Story geht davon aus, dass Severus immer schon eine spezielle „Lupin"-Version des Wolfbanns gebraut hat (seit Remus zum ersten Mal als Lehrer nach Hogwarts kam), in der er absichtlich die Menge des Wundkrautes verringert hat. In einem der vorherigen Kapitel durfte Harry dem Tränkemeister bei der Zubereitung des Wolfsbann helfen, und hat das dort verwendete Rezept aus dem Gedächtnis aufgeschrieben und Remus gezeigt. Deshalb steht auf Remus' Rezept 75 statt 100 Gramm, wie es in dem Originalrezept von Severus („Nicht-Lupin"-Version) heißt.

Falls ihr Fragen oder Anmerkungen habt, schreibt mir einfach eine kleine Review und ich

antworte euch so gut wie möglich.

Zur Motivation gibt es Saft und Schokokekse!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot.

**Danksagung:**

Ich danke meinen treuen Reviewern _Elize7, C., Lukras, Tilawin, Ein Fan, Shereon, MarJan_ und _Ewjena_. Ihr seid fantastisch!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel von „Voldemorts Plan"!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**20. Kapitel**

Draco saß auf seinem Bett und hielt den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er war völlig erschöpft. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte, und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich platzen.

In den letzten beiden Wochen hatte Severus mit ihm ununterbrochen trainiert. Bis an seine Belastungsgrenze und darüber hinaus. In den letzten Tagen hatte er von morgens bis abends Flüche und Verteidigungszauber, sowie Schildzauber geübt. Außerdem Heiltränke und –zauber für minder schwere Verletzungen und Tränke, die im Kampf nützlich sein würden.

Darüber hinaus hatte er Kampfkünste trainiert, war geschwommen und gelaufen, um seinen Körper fit zu halten. Jeden Abend war er halbtot vor Erschöpfung ins Bett gefallen, nur um Bücher zur Theorie der Dunklen Künste auf seinem Nachttisch vorzufinden mit der Notiz noch mindestens 3 Kapitel bis zum nächsten Morgen durchzulesen, deren Inhalt sein Patenonkel dann abfragen würde. Severus schonte sich selbst ebenfalls nicht. Er arbeitete in jeder Trainingseinheit mindestens ebenso hart wie Draco und von einem Hauselfen wusste der junge Lord Malfoy, dass der Tränkemeister noch bis tief in die Nacht über Büchern und Tränken saß.

Der einzige Unterricht, der für ihn fast eine Erholung war, waren die Stunden in Okklumentik und Leglimantik. Diese Künste fielen ihm erstaunlich leicht. Er glitt mühelos in Severus' Bewusstsein und manchmal gelang es ihm sogar die starken mentalen Schilde zu durchdringen, die den Geist des Spions vor unerwünschtem Besuch schützte. Auch waren seine eigenen Schilde nach einigen Übungen so stark, dass sie nach Severus' Meinung durchaus gegen Voldemort bestehen könnten.

Natürlich lernte Draco auch falsche Erinnerungen und Gefühle vorzugaukeln, wobei es ihm wesentlich leichter fiel Erinnerungen zu fälschen als Gefühle. Schon seit dem vierten Schuljahr wusste er, dass ihm der Imperius-Fluch nichts anhaben konnte, auch wenn er damals im Unterricht so getan hatte, als würde er sich von dem falschen Moody beherrschen lassen. Schließlich hatte sein Vater ihm geraten, bloß nicht durch besondere Fähigkeiten aufzufallen. Es wäre besser, wenn er allgemein unterschätzt werden würde.

Draco barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Morgen würde sich zeigen, ob er genug gelernt hatte, sich gut genug vorbereitet hatte, denn morgen war seine Initiation in den Kreis der Todesser. Er zog die Beine an seinen Körper. Durch vereinzelte Hinweise von Severus hatte er eine vage Vorstellung davon, was ihn erwartete. Er würde foltern müssen, foltern und töten. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn. Natürlich hatte er geübt. Er hatte Kaninchen, Ratten und ähnliches Getier mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert und mit Avada getötet. Doch das waren Tiere gewesen. Ab morgen würden es Menschen sein, und ihm wurde schon allein bei Vorstellung übel, sie quälen und töten zu müssen.

_Ich schaffe das nicht_, dachte er panisch, _Ich kann das nicht._

Aber er wusste, dass er es schaffen musste, sonst würde Severus die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Er rollte sich noch enger zusammen und versuchte seiner Panik Herr zu werden. Plötzlich klopfte es.

„Ja, bitte", flüsterte er, ob wohl er sich nicht in der Lage fühlte, irgendeinen Menschen zu sehen.

Severus betrat den Raum und auf Dracos abgespanntem Gesicht entfaltete sich ein schwaches Lächeln. Sein Pate setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und betrachtete ihn durchdringend. Dann zog er Draco in eine stumme Umarmung. Der junge Lord Malfoy schloss die Augen und genoss die neue Nähe, die während der letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Er spürte wie schlanke Finger sanft durch seine Haare strichen und seufzte leise.

Plötzlich zog Severus eine Phiole aus seiner Robe, in der eine silbergraue Flüssigkeit schimmerte.

„Ohne diesen Trank hätte ich meine Initiation und die ersten Treffen nicht überstanden." „Was ist das?" fragte Draco leise.

„Ein Trank, der die Gefühle betäubt."

Draco nahm die Phiole und betrachtete sie.

„Wann muss ich ihn einnehmen?"

„Er wirkt sofort."

Der junge Slytherin nickte und stellte die Phiole auf den Nachttisch.

„Danke."

„Allerdings gibt es starke Nebenwirkungen."

Draco sah seinen Paten fragend an.

„Wenn der Trank aufhört zu wirken, kommen die Emotionen mit dreifacher Kraft zurück und lassen sich kaum mehr verbergen."

„Wie lange wirkt er?"

„Nur ein paar Stunden. Du solltest ihn nehmen, kurz bevor wir aufbrechen."

Draco rollte sich auf seinem Kopfkissen zusammen.

„Was … was musstest du tun?"

Er betrachtete seinen Paten vorsichtig als befürchtete er, der Tränkemeister würde ihn schlagen. Dieser starrte mit leeren Augen auf einen Punkt neben Draco.

„Foltern", sagte er tonlos, „foltern und töten."

Der Malfoy'sche Erbe spürte, dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas.

„Ich möchte, dass du heute noch einmal das Kapitel über Vorspiegelung falscher Gefühle in ‚Okklumantik – Die Kunst der Verdunkelung' durchliest und dann schlafen gehst."

Draco nickte.

Sein Pate stellte eine Phiole mit Traumlosschlaftrank auf seinen Nachttisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Draco hielt ihn fest.

„Warte."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich …"

Draco zögerte. Dann ergriff er die Hand seines Paten mit beiden Händen.

„Ich bitte dich mich zu führen und zu leiten, wenn ich den Weg nicht mehr finde. Ich werde dir gehorchen und dir folgen bis ans Ende meiner Tage. Dein Wort soll Gesetz für mich sein und dein Beispiel mein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Ich schenke dir mein Leben. Dies schwöre ich bei meiner Magie, meinem Leben und meinem Namen."

Ein Band aus grünem, silbernem und goldenem Licht strömte aus seinen Händen und verharrte in der Höhe von Severus' Herzen, wo der Schwur darauf wartete akzeptiert zu werden. In den schwarzen Augen seines Paten spiegelte sich ungläubiges Entsetzen.

_Bitte nimm' ihn an. Bitte! Ich weiß, was ich tue_, flehte Draco stumm.

Und das tat er wirklich. Der Lebensschwur war uralt und einer der mächtigsten Eide der magischen Welt, denn er band den Schwörenden wie einen Hauselfen an den Empfänger des Schwurs. So würde Draco für den Rest seines Lebens an Severus gebunden sein, doch das war in Ordnung für ihn. Wen hatte er denn sonst? Dumbledore traute er nicht ganz, sein Vater saß im Gefängnis und dürfte nur wenig begeistert von seiner wirklichen Meinung über Voldemort sein, und seiner Mutter wollte er nicht zur Last fallen. Sie sollte so gut wie möglich geschützt werden.

„Ich stelle eine Bedingung", sagte Severus schließlich, „Ich werde dich von deinem Schwur entbinden, sobald ich es für nötig erachte."

Draco wollte protestieren, aber die erhobene Hand seines Paten erstickte seine Worte im Keim.

„Ich werde dich beschützen, aber es wird eine Zeit geben, wo du auf eigenen Beinen stehen musst. Wo du Familie haben wirst, eine Frau und Kinder, die einen eigenständigen Mann und Vater brauchen, und keinen Sklaven."

Draco zuckte zusammen. Es war etwas anderes, zu wissen, zu was ihn der Schwur machen würde, und es tatsächlich aus dem Mund seines Patenonkels zu hören.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein, aber du musst selbst erwachsen werden."

Draco schluckte. Er brauchte Severus. Sonst würde er den morgigen Abend nicht überleben.

„Sobald der Lord besiegt ist, bist du frei", sagte sein Patenonkel und der Schwur strömte in sein Herz.

Er hatte ihn akzeptiert. Draco konnte es kaum glauben.

„Danke", sagte er, „Danke."

Er wusste nicht wohin. Am liebsten hätte er die Hand des Tränkemeisters geküsst, aber er ahnte, dass dieser das nicht besonders schätzen würde. Severus strich ihm durchs Haar und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Das hatte er nicht mehr getan, seit Draco nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

„Versuch' heute Nacht, einigermaßen gut zu schlafen. Du musst morgen ausgeruht sein."

„Okay."

„Gute Nacht, Drache."

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Sev."

Der Tränkemeister lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann mit wehenden Roben. Pflichtschuldig griff sich Draco das Buch, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er musste morgen Abend das Monster, das er dann „Herr" nennen musste, vollkommen überzeugen, sonst würde Severus dafür bezahlen müssen. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem silbergrauen Trank auf seinem Nachttisch. Ein Trank, der seine Gefühle betäubte. Er würde ihn morgen Abend brauchen. Seine Hand umschloss den Traumlosschlaftrank. Er goss ihn hinunter und spürte nur einen Augenblick später wie ihm die Lider schwer wurden und kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie sein Patenonkel noch einmal in sein Zimmer kam und ihn sanft zudeckte, so wie er es getan hatte, als Draco noch klein gewesen war.

----------------------------------------

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Draco mit Sport. Er ritt aus, schwamm durch den hauseigenen See und lief durch den ausgedehnten Wald auf den Malfoy'schen Ländereien, nur um nicht an den Abend denken zu müssen, der unerbittlich näher rückte. Schließlich stand er in seinem Zimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er trug eine schlichte schwarze Robe, die später durch die Todesserrobe und der dazugehörige Maske ersetzt werden würde. In einer Innentasche befand sich die Phiole mit dem Betäubungstrank.

Es klopfte.

„Ja?"

Severus trat herein. Er trug bereits die Kleidung der Todesser und machte Draco überdeutlich bewusst, dass sein Pate nicht nur ein mächtiger Zauberer war, sondern ein Schwarzmagier. Einer von denen, die von den Auroren gejagt und von der Zaubererwelt gefürchtet wurden. Er spürte die dunkle Macht, die nun von seinem Patenonkel auszugehen schien, und er konnte sich eine gewisse Faszination nicht verwehren. Heute Nacht würde er ebenfalls diesem Kreis der Gefürchteten und Gehassten beitreten, doch statt Ehrfurcht empfand er nur Angst. Er war kein Schwarzmagier. Er würde niemals so mächtig sein wie der Tränkemeister. Oder so brilliant. Oder so kaltblütig. Wie sollte er dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht lügen oder ihn davon abhalten, ihm jede Information aus dem Kopf zu ziehen, die er haben wollte? Sicherlich die Okklumantikstunden mit seinem Paten waren ihm leicht gefallen, aber Draco konnte den Verdacht nicht loswerden, dass Severus ihn vielleicht einfach geschont hatte. Etwas, was Voldemort garantiert niemals tun würde.

„Wir müssen los."

Draco nickte. Seine Füße waren wie mit dem Boden verwachsen. Er wollte nicht gehen. Aber er musste.

In der Eingangshalle wartete seine Mutter auf ihn. Ihre Augen glänzten verdächtig, und Draco schnürte es die Kehle zu. Er hasste es, seine Mutter weinen zu sehen. Er nahm sie stumm in seine Arme.

„Egal, was auch geschieht. Egal, zu was er dich auch zwingt, du wirst immer mein Sohn sein", wisperte sie.

„Eines Tages wirst du stolz auf mich sein. Das verspreche ich dir", erwiderte er leise.

Hinter ihnen stieß Severus einen zischenden Laut aus und Draco sah, wie er sich den linken Arm rieb.

„Er wird ungeduldig."

Draco ließ seine Mutter los. Er überragte sie ein wenig.

„Ich muss los."

Seine Mutter nickte. Draco trank den Betäubungstrank, und eine wohltuende Dumpfheit legte sich über sein Bewusstsein. Er spürte den Griff seines Paten am Oberarm. Dann disapparierten sie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr???

Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich solange nicht upgedated habe, aber ich bin in den letzten Monaten umgezogen und habe meinen ersten Job angefangen (Ich kann mit meinem Studium tatsächlich Geld verdienen!!!!), und ich gelobe Besserung.

Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mir ein kleines Review da! hoffnungsvoll auf den Review-Button blick


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Entschuldigung:**

Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber als Regieassistentin hat man leider nicht mehr soviel Zeit wie als Studentin. Ich versuche mich zu bessern zerknirsch guck. Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt trotzdem so fleißig weiter.

**Danksagung:** Ich danke meinen Reviewern Tilawin und Ewjena. Ihr seid einfach spitze!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 21**

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt war ein frustrierter Remus Lupin auf dem Weg in seine Quartiere. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen! Statt alle Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen um Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban zu holen, beharrte Albus darauf erst einmal mit Severus zu sprechen. Was sollte das?

Als er den Schulleiter das gefragt hatte, hatte dieser nur gesagt, dass der Tränkemeister am besten wüsste, wie man Lucius davon überzeugen konnte sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen. Wieso überzeugen? Sie sollten Lucius aus Azkaban holen, ihn zwingen Harry zu heilen und ihn dann ins Gefängnis zu werfen, wo er hingehörte. Aber nein, er musste unbedingt überzeugt werden gegen seinen „Lord" zu kämpfen. Er könnte ein wertvoller Verbündeter sein, hatte Albus gesagt.

_Wertvoller Verbündeter, dass ich nicht lache_, dachte Remus. Er ignorierte die kleine Stimme, die ihn fragte, ob er Konkurrenz fürchtete, was einen bestimmten faszinierenden Tränkemeister betraf.

In seinen Quartieren saß Harry an einem Tisch und arbeitete an den Aufgaben, die Remus ihm gegeben hatte. Sobald der Werwolf den Raum betrat, sprang der Junge auf und kniete anmutig nieder. Remus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Es hatte ihn harte Arbeit gekostet, Harry dazu zu bringen auf einem Stuhl am Tisch zu sitzen, auch wenn der Junge es nur tat, solange Remus nicht im selben Raum war. Sobald er aber seinen vorübergehenden Herrn sah, fiel er wieder auf die Knie.

„Hast du deine Aufgaben beendet?"

„Jawohl, Sir."

„Dann mach' uns bitte etwas zum Abendessen."

Harry sah es als persönliche Beleidigung, wenn sich Remus etwas von den Hauselfen kommen ließ. Während er in der kleinen Küche herumhantierte, las sich Remus den Aufsatz über die Veela durch. Er war gut durchstrukturiert und die Qualität unterschied sich himmelweit von dem, was Harry während seines dritten Schuljahres abgeliefert hatte. Beim Essen bemerkte der Werwolf wie Harry unruhig hin- und herrutschte.

„Harry?"

Der Junge sah auf.

„Was ist los?"

Der Junge senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt", sagte Remus sanft.

„Darf ich sprechen, Sir?"

„Natürlich."

„Sind Sie mit mir zufrieden?"

Remus unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Natürlich bin ich zufrieden mit dir."

„Werden … werden Sie das auch meinem Herrn sagen?"

„Ja, das werde ich."

Der Junge strahlte.

„Danke, Sir"

Es gab Remus einen Stich Harry so zu sehen. Als könne er es gar nicht erwarten seinen Herrn wieder zu sehen.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du möchtest."

Etwas verunsichert nickte der Junge, betrachtete Remus aber ängstlich, als fürchte er der

Werwolf würde wieder davon beginnen, dass er eigentlich ein freier Mensch war. Remus wandte sich einfach wieder seinem Essen zu. Danach lasen Harry und er noch ein wenig und gingen dann zu Bett.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Remus plötzlich. Erst wusste er nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch dann bemerkte er, dass der Junge nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Wo war Harry?

Er lauschte, aber hörte keine Geräusche aus dem Bad.

„Accio, Karte der Herumtreiber."

Das Pergament rauscht herbei.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Remus brauchte nicht lange, bis er seinen Welpen gefunden hatte. Harrys Punkt strebte zielsicher Richtung Eingangshalle. Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte er da? Er ließ seinen Blick über die Karte gleiten. Ganz am Rand sah er den jungen Malfoy und Severus , die ihrerseits auf das Schloss zueilten. Malfoy? Remus' Blick flog zu dem Kalender, der in jedem Zimmer hing. Tatsächlich, heute vor genau 14 Tagen war Harry zu ihm gekommen. Dann war heute Malfoys Initiation gewesen. Ein Blick auf die Karte sagte Remus, dass Harry fast in der Eingangshalle angekommen war. Wortlos rief er seinen Zauberstab zu sich und rannte los. Im Laufen verwandelte er seinen Pyjama in ein T-Shirt und eine bequeme Hose. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was Harry wohl trug, da der Junge meist nackt schlief. Völlig außer Atem gelangte er in die Eingangshalle, gerade als Harry mit einem freudigen „Herr!" auf Severus zueilte und sich dem Tränkemeister zu Füßen warf.

„Geh' in unser Quartier und lass' Mr. Malfoy ein Bad ein", befahl dieser.

Remus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der junge Slytherin an Severus' Seite zitterte wie Espenlaub. Er wimmerte leise.

„Halt noch ein bisschen durch", wisperte Severus seinem Patenkind zu und verschwand mit ihm in Richtung Kerker. Harry folgte gehorsam und auch Remus schloss sich der kleinen Gruppe an.

Auf dem Weg in die Tiefen der Schule sprach Severus leise auf den wimmernden Malfoy ein. Am Büro des Tränkemeisters angekommen huschte Harry durch die Tür und eilte auf ein Regal mit Einmachgläsern zu. Er ließ es beiseite schwingen und legte seine Hand auf die nackte Wand dahinter. Er flüsterte etwas und ein Gang erschien. Harry schlüpfte hindurch gefolgt von Severus und seinem Patenkind. Das Schlusslicht bildete Remus. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er bemerkte, dass der Gang direkt hinter ihm wieder verschwand.

Plötzlich stand er in den Privaträumen des Tränkemeisters. Jedenfalls nahm er an, dass es sich um die Räume des Hauslehrers von Slytherin handelte, denn die Vorhänge, der dicke Teppich und sogar der Marmor aus dem der große mit Kamin gemacht war, waren dunkelgrün. Die Wände und die Decke bestanden aus schwarzem Fels. An den Wänden hingen Landschaftsmalereien von Hogwarts und das Portrait eines jungen Mädchens mit dunkelbraunem Haar und großen blauen Augen. Die Decke war mit vielen ineinander verschlungenen goldenen und silbernen Schlangen verziert. Durch ein großes Fenster, das eine ganze Wand des achteckigen Raumes einnahm konnte Remus die Unterwasserwelt des Sees bewundern. Übe dem marmornen Kamin kreuzten sich zwei Samureischwerter und jeweils rechts und links von ihm führte eine Tür aus dunklem Holz in andere Räume. Vor dem Kamin stand eine Sitzgruppe aus schwarzem Leder und ein Tisch aus geschliffenem Glas. Außerdem gab es einen Esstisch mit schmalen hohen Stühlen, sowie eine Bücherwand und weitere Türen. Trotz ihrer Eleganz wirkte der Raum sehr gemütlich und Remus hatte unwillkürlich das Bild eines Severus Snape vor Augen, der sich hier nach dem Unterricht bei einem Glas Rotwein und klassischer Musik entspannte.

Harry verschwand hinter einer Tür und Severus setzte sein Patenkind auf dem Sofa ab. Er wollte sich erheben, aber der junge Slytherin krallte sich so fest in seine Roben, dass sich der Tränkemeister kaum bewegen konnte. Unterdrückte Schluchzer durchschüttelten seinen ganzen Körper. Severus fuhr dem jungen Mann durch das Haar und wiegte ihn sanft in seinen Armen.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Niemand wird dir etwas tun."

Remus stand nur da und fühlte sich etwas fehl an Platz.

„Kann … kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Severus schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken. Er wies auf den Platz neben Malfoy.

„Setz' dich."

Remus gehorchte.

„Draco? Ich hole jetzt ein paar Tränke, die dir helfen werden."

Der junge Slytherin gab kein Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, was sein Pate ihm gerade gesagt hatte, nur der Griff seiner Finger verstärkte sich. Severus löste sie vorsichtig von seiner Robe und Draco gab ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen von sich.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Der Tränkemeister warf Remus einen Blick zu und dieser berührte sanft die Schulter des zitternden jungen Mannes. Dessen Reaktion traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Malfoy schrie. Er schrie wie ein verwundetes Tier und Remus zog hastig seine Hand zurück. Severus nahm seinen Patensohn wieder in den Arm.

„Draco, Professor Lupin wird dir nichts tun. Er weiß, dass du auf unserer Seite bist."

„Herr?"

Harry stand in der Tür durch die er zuvor verschwunden war.

„Was ist?"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen.

„Das Bad ist bereitet, Herr", wisperte der junge Gryffindor.

Severus nickte.

„Gut. Draco? Ich möchte, dass du ein Bad nimmst. Danach wird es dir besser gehen."

Der junge Slytherin nickte und Severus führte ihn ins Bad. Harry kniete auf dem Teppich.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte Remus leise.

Der Junge schluckte und ein leichtes Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.

„Mein Herr brauchte mich."

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich … ich bin mit meinem Herrn verbunden. Er hat mich gerufen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass sein Welpe eine Verbindung zu Voldemort hatte, aber zu Severus? Oder hatte der selbsternannte Lord seine Verbindung genutzt, um seinen jungen Widersacher aus dem Schlaf zu reißen? Remus ahnte, dass er von Harry wahrscheinlich keine brauchbare Antwort bekommen würde.

_Ich muss mit Severus sprechen_, dachte er.

Severus verließ gerade das Bad und verschwand durch eine schmale Tür neben dem imposanten Kamin. Harry und Remus folgten. Hinter der Tür verbarg sich eine kleine gemütliche Küche. Severus holte dunkle Schokolade aus dem Schrank, raspelte und erhitzte sie in einem Wasserbad. Während die Schokolade schmolz zerrieb der Tränkemeister frische Pfefferminze und rührte sie unter die Masse. Dann gab er noch Milch und eine Prise Zucker dazu und ließ das Ganze aufkochen. Schließlich goss er die Mischung in einen Becher und garnierte es mit etwas Sahne und Schokostreuseln. Remus spürte, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Severus rief Harry zu sich.

„Dies ist das Lieblingsgetränk von Mr. Malfoy. Ich möchte, dass du lernst, es zuzubereiten."

„Jawohl Herr."

Severus führte den Jungen Schritt für Schritt durch das Rezept, während er selbst ebenfalls noch einen Becher zubereitete. Schließlich standen drei wundervoll duftende Köstlichkeiten auf dem kleinen Tisch.

„Nimm' dir eins, Harry."

„Aber, Herr, …"

„Nimm' es dir!"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und nahm sich einen Becher. Den zweiten drückte der Tränkemeister dem überraschten Remus in die Hand und stellte den dritten auf den niedrigern Wohnzimmertisch. Dann setzte er sich in einen Sessel und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Harry betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Herr", wisperte er leise.

Severus hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde weich.

„Danke, Harry."

Der Junge strahlte und schmiegte sich in die langen Beine seines Herrn. Severus fuhr ihm durch das Haar.

„Trink' deinen Kakao."

„Jawohl, Herr."

Er hockte sich auf den Boden und nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk. Severus hatte sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen vergraben. Remus setzte sich zu ihm.

„Möchtest du nichts?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann ich … kann ich irgendetwas tun?"

Severus sah ihn an. In seinem Blick lag eine tiefe Verzweiflung. Er erhob sich und stellte sich an das große Fenster.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte er leise.

Remus trat zu ihm.

„Nein."

Severus wandte sich um. Remus begegnete dem Blick der schwarzen Augen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Was soll das werden? Der noble Gryffindor?"

„Nein. Remus Lupin, der einem Freund helfen möchte."

In den schwarzen Seen spiegelte sich eine leichte Verwirrung. Dann erlosch jeder Glanz in ihnen.

„Ich habe zusehen müssen, wie mein Patenkind gefoltert und getötet hat. Wie es ihn zerstört hat. Ich habe ihn ins Unglück geführt statt ihn zu beschützten, wie es meine Aufgabe wäre."

„Du konntest nichts tun. Früher oder später wäre Malfoy rekrutiert worden."

In Severus' Augen glomm ein schwarzes Feuer.

„Und wenn ihn jemand beschützt hätte? Jemand vor dem sich der Dunkle Lord fürchtet? Wer ist denn der mächtigste Zauberer auf der Welt? Ist Draco es nicht wert, dass man ihn beschützt, nur weil er in dem falschen Haus ist?!"

„Severus, du …"

„Nein, ich habe genug von eurem heuchlerischen Gutmenschentum. Ihr Gryffindors denkt immer nur an euch. Es interessiert euch nicht, dass andere ihr Leben riskieren, solange sich nur ja keiner von euch in Gefahr begibt."

„Severus, du bist unfair."

„Ja, vielleicht bin ich das."

Das Feuer erlosch so schnell wie es aufgeflammt war.

„Vielleicht bin ich das."

Er sah plötzlich gebrochen aus, gebrochen und müde. Remus berührte ihn sanft am Arm.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden", sagte er leise, „Wir finden sicherlich einen Weg."

„Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Optimist."

„Weißt du, als Werwolf musst du optimistisch sein."

Severus nickte. Er stand mit gesenktem Kopf da. Remus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und schlang die Arme um ihn. Der Slytherin versteifte unwillkürlich ergab sich aber seinem Schicksal, als Remus keine Anstalten machte ihn loszulassen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Wange an die warme Stirn des Werwolfes. Eine Weile stadnen sie so da und genossen einfach die Gegenwart des anderen, als Remus plötzlich ein Geräusch aus dem Bad hörte. Es klang als wäre etwas Metallisches zu Boden gefallen. Er löste die Umarmung und lauschte. Er hörte nichts mehr, aber plötzlich stieg ihm der schwache Geruch von Blut in die Nase. Ihm wurde eiskallt. Er eilte an die Badezimmertür und klopfte.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Keine Antwort.

„Mr. Malfoy, bitte machen Sie die Tür auf."

Er fühlte Severus' Präsenz neben sich.

„Draco? Draco, mach' auf!"

Er hämmerte gegen die Tür.

„Tritt' zurück."

Remus nahm einen kurzen Anlauf und brach die Tür ein. Dort empfing die beiden Männer eine Bild des Entsetzens: Malfoy lag in der Badewanne und im ersten Augenblick konnte man denken, er schliefe. Doch die rote Färbung des Wassers und das blutige Rasiermesser auf den Fliesen erzählte die grausame Wahrheit. Severus hob seinen Patensohn aus der Wanne und Remus half ihm den Jungen in ein großes Handtuch zu wickeln. Dann trug der Tränkemeister seinen Schüler ins Wohnzimmer.

„Harry! Hol' mir den Blutauffüller. Alles, was da ist! Und einen Beruhigungstrank! Schnell!!"

Harry rannte davon. Severus legte Malfoy auf dem Sofa ab und begann Heilzauber zu sprechen. Remus half ihm. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war Harry wieder da. Er hatte den ganzen Arm voller Phiolen. „Stell' sie dort ab", befahl Severus und wies auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Den Beruhigungstrank gab er Remus mit der Anweisung ihn in die heiße Schokolade zu schütten. Dann begann er langsam und geduldig Malfoy die Tränke einzuflößen. Langsam kam wieder Farbe in das schneeweiße Gesicht und schließlich schlug der junge Slytherin die Augen auf.

„Onkel Sev?"

Ein Zittern durchlief seinen schmalen Körper.

„Onkel Sev, ich .."

Dann begann er zu schluchzen und entsetzliche Schreie der Verzweiflung lösten sich aus seinem Mund. Severus umklammerte den jungen Mann, der versuchte mit den Fingernägeln die gerade geschlossenen Wunden an den Handgelenken und den Beinen wieder zu öffnen.

„Lass' mich. Lass' mich!" keuchte er.

Severus verstärkte seinen Griff. Endlich beruhigte Malfoy sich ein wenig und schluchzte nur noch in die Halsbeuge seines Paten.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht sterben?!"

Der Tränkemeister antwortete nicht und fuhr durch das blonde Haar des jungen Mannes. Remus streichelte beruhigend über den Rücken seines Schülers. Draco zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um. In seinen sturmgrauen Augen spiegelten sich Verzweiflung und ein Elend, das Remus stark an Sirius in dessen dunkelsten Stunden erinnerte.

_Wir schicken Kinder in den Krieg._

Malfoy war erst sechzehn. Genauso alt wie Harry und musste schon für die Fehler seines Vaters bezahlen.

„Ich habe getötet", sagte er tonlos.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Remus ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.

Plötzlich durchzuckten Krämpfe den jungen Körper und Malfoy übergab sich Geräuschvoll auf den dunkelgrünen Teppich.

„Tschuldige, Onkel Sev."

„Es ist okay."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Ist schon gut."

Malfoy weinte immer noch.

„Möchtest du ein bisschen Pfefferminzschokolade?"

Der junge Slytherin nickte.

„Harry."

Der Junge überreichte den Becher mit einer tiefen Verneigung. Malfoy nahm ihn und starrte seinen Rivalen an. Harry wurde unter dem prüfenden Blick unruhig und sah Severus Hilfe suchend an. Schließlich nahm Malfoy einen Schluck und bot Harry den Becher an. Dieser nahm ihn zaghaft und nippte daran.

„Vielen Dank, Master Draco", wisperte er.

Der junge Slytherin kuschelte sich näher an Severus und starrte ins Leere.

„Draco? Ich muss Dumbledore noch meinen Bericht geben."

Der Junge nickte. Severus ging zum Kamin, während Malfoy das große Handtuch enger um sich zog. Remus nahm ein Sofakissen und verwandelte es in eine große warme Decke. Er legte sie um die Schultern des apathischen Jungen und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Severus sprach am Kamin mit Dumbledore. Harry schmiegte sich an Malfoys Beine, im Versuch den jungen Master zu helfen. Das Feuer erlosch und Severus kehrte auf das Sofa zurück.

„Professor Dumbledore lässt dir ausrichten, dass er sehr stolz auf dich ist und dich für deine Stärke bewundert."

Draco nickte nur. Severus hob ihn hoch und trug ihn in das Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er ihn so wie er war mit Handtuch und Decke ins Bett und deckte ihn zu.

„Harry, bleib' bei ihm, aber lass' ihn in Ruhe."

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Er schlüpfte unter die Decken und achtete genau darauf Draco nicht zu berühren. Severus und Remus kehrten ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Der Tränkemeister öffnete einen kleinen Schrank und förderte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ein Glas zutage. Er goss sich etwas ein und stürzte den Whiskey in einem Zug herunter. Dann ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. Remus räusperte sich. Sofort flogen die schwarzen Augen auf und durchbohrten ihn mit ihrem Blick.

„Du bist noch da."

„Allerdings. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Harry dich in den letzten beiden Wochen sehr vermisst hat. Ich glaube, er hatte Sorge, dass du ihn nicht wieder haben willst. Und ich verstehe jetzt, was für eine Versuchung er sein kann."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und Remus spürte, wie er errötete.

„Ich habe ihm widerstanden, aber auch nur, weil er James' Sohn ist."

„Ich nehme an, du hast alles versucht, ihn meinen Klauen zu entreißen."

Remus lächelte.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber es war vergebens. Es hieß bei ihm immer nur ‚Mein Herr dies', ‚Mein Herr das'. Es ist ihm sehr wichtig, dass ich dir sage wie zufrieden ich mit ihm bin."

Severus nickte.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen."

Remus nickte und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, aber die Tür, durch die er gekommen war, war verschwunden.

„ Ähem, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister legte eine Hand auf den Stein und die Tür erschien.

„Gute Nacht, Severus. Ich hoffe, dass es Mr. Malfoy bald besser geht."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte.

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich möchte euch beiden helfen wo ich kann. Ob ihr wollt oder nicht."

Severus sah ihn ungläubig an. Remus nickte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand durch den Gang.

Severus blickte ihm nach, bis sich der Gang vor seinen Augen schloss.

_Verdammter Gryffindor_, dachte er ärgerlich, aber er wurde die angenehme Wärme nicht los, die sich in der Magengegend gesammelt hatte.

Lupin war heute sehr gut mit Draco umgegangen, und schließlich war er es gewesen, der mit seinen scharfen Sinnen auf die Katastrophe im Badezimmer aufmerksam geworden war. Severus seufzte. Draco war nicht Lucius. Lucius und er hatten eigene Wege gefunden mit dem fertig zu werden, was sie für den Lord hatten tun müssen. Er selbst hatte eine Zeitlang viel getrunken und hatte dann begonnen gezielt mit einem Denkanarium zu arbeiten, um die Erinnerungen einigermaßen erträglich zu machen. Lucius verdrängte einfach alles und flüchtete sich in jahrhundertealte Reinblutplatitüden, nach denen Muggel ohnehin nur lästige Insekten waren.

Aber Draco war anders. Er war den Blacks mit ihrer Emotionalität ähnlicher als den Malfoys mit ihrer angeborenen Gefühlskälte. Als Beweis seiner Eignung zum Todesser hatte er heute Nacht ein Muggelmädchen foltern und vor den Augen der Mutter töten müssen. Der Dämpfungstrank hatte ihn zwar erst davor bewahrt den Schmerz zu fühlen, aber nachdem sie Hogwarts betreten hatten, war er doppelt so stark zurückgekommen. Severus wusste, dass sein Patenkind nur noch wenige Male so etwas mitmachen konnte, bevor es in St. Mungo's oder auf dem Friedhof landen würde. Er war als Spion nicht geeignet, und das hatte er Albus auch klar gemacht. Er glaubte nicht, dass es der alte Mann verstanden hatte.

Langsam kehrte er in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort in seinem Bett lagen Draco und Harry eng aneinander geschmiegt und schliefen fest. Sie brauchten ihn, mehr als jeder andere. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes kleidete er sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und kroch zwischen die Decken. Er nahm noch einen Traumlosschlaftrank und bald war auch er eingeschlafen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und freue mich auf eure Reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

Voldemort 22

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K: Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. Der Plot gehört mir.

**Danksagung:**

_Petra_: Schlangenkind werde ich auch in absehbarer Zeit wieder updaten. Ich habe diese Geschichte nicht vergessen, keine Sorge.

_magewi_: Vielen Dank für deine supernette Review! Jetzt geht's weiter!

_Tilawin_: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kapitel ebenso gut wie die vorherigen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel 22**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von sanft streichelnden Händen und scheuen Küssen geweckt. Er stöhnte leise und räkelte sich wohlig.‚_Remus'_, dachte er bis ihn urplötzlich die Realität wieder einholte. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in zwei grüne Sterne, die ihn glücklich anstrahlten.

„Guten Morgen, Herr."

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht es Master Draco?"

„Er schläft noch, Herr. Er hatte schlimme Träume."

Severus nickte. Harry begann ihn wieder zu küssen. Severus gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Master Draco braucht nun unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit." „Natürlich, Herr."

Er wollte gerade beginnen Draco zu streicheln als der Tränkemeister ihm am Arm berührte.

„steh' auf und mach' uns Frühstück."

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Harry schlüpfte aus dem Bett und verschwand im Badezimmer. Draco wurde unruhig und Severus nahm ihn in den Arm. Sein Patenkind kuschelte sich an ihn und lächelte. Draco rieb sich leicht an dem Tränkemeister und gab wohlige Laute von sich. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Was war denn jetzt? Er spürte eine Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel. Draco stöhnte leise und versuchte förmlich in ihn hinein zu kriechen. „Draco", rief Severus leise und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Patensohnes wurde zu einem Strahlen.

„Hermione."

Severus erstarrte. Wie bitte? Was hatte Draco mit der Besserwisserin zu tun? Mit einem seligen Grinsen schlang der junge Slytherin sein Bein über Severus' Hüfte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Severus beschloss sein Patenkind aus dessen Träumen zu reißen. Er packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft. „Draco, wach auf." Unwillig stieß der junge Slytherin seine Hand weg und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decken. Severus beschwor eine kleine Wasserfontäne herauf und ließ sie Draco ins Gesicht klatschen. Der junge Slythein fuhr mit einem heiseren Schrei aus dem Schlaf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Guten Morgen." Draco starrte ihn an und sah dann auf seine Handgelenke hinunter. Severus wartete, aber der befürchtete Ausbruch blieb aus. Draco presste lediglich die Lippen zusammen und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper.

„Harry macht uns Frühstück."

Draco nickte.

„Ist … ist Lupin noch da?"

„Professor Lupin ist gestern abend gegangen."

Draco nickte wieder.

Harry kam lautlos herein und niete nieder.

„Herr, das Frühstück ist bereit."

„Servier' es uns hier."

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Wenige Augenblicke später hatten sowohl Severus als auch Draco ein Tablett mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstück auf ihren Knien. Harry warf immer wieder einen scheuen Blick in Dracos Richtung. Dieser betrachtete die Bettdecke, was den ehemaligen Gryffindor noch mehr verunsicherte. Er wagte es nicht Severus in die Augen zu sehen, aber seine Haltung verriet seine wachsende Angst. Severus häufte etwas Rührei auf einen kleinen Teller und füllte ein Glas mit Orangensaft. Dies stellte er vor Harry auf den Boden. Der junge bedankte sich mit einem scheuen Lächeln und begann zu essen. Severus warf draco einen eindringlichen Blick zu und auch dieser begann einen kleinen Teller zuzubereiten, den er zu Harry schweben ließ.

„Vielen Dank, Master Draco", wisperte er.

Draco nickte nur. Nach dem Frühstück erschien plötzlich Fawkes in einem beeindruckenden Feuerball in Severus' Schlafzimmer. Er trug eine Nachricht im Schnabel, die er vor Draco fallen ließ. Der junge Slytherin nahm sie, überflog sie und reichte sie an Severus weiter. Dieser erkannte sofort Albus' Handschrift:

„_Lieber Mr. Malfoy,_

_angesichts Ihrer großen Aufgabe möchte ich Ihnen eine kleine Wohnung als Rückzugsort zur Verfügung stellen. Sie ist leicht über Professors Snapes Kamin zu erreichen und hat natürlich auch Zugänge zu allen für Sie wichtigen Räumen. Der Zugang über den Kamin ist passwortgeschützt. Das Passwort lautet ‚Silverstorm'. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich in Ihrem neuen kleinen Reich wohlfühlen und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Meine Tür wird Ihnen selbstverständlich immer offen stehen._

_Ihr_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Die kleine Wohnung, die Dumbledore für Draco hatte herrichten lassen, lag hoch über den Hogwart'schen Ländereien im Astronomieturm und beinhaltete ein kleines Schlafzimmer, ein Wohnzimmer mit einer kleinen Bibliothek und ein kleines Bad. Alles war in Slytherinfarben dekoriert und die großen Fenster ließen viel Tageslicht herein. Durch zwei Türen war die Wohnung mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und Dracos Schlafsaal verbunden. Der junge Slytherin ging still durch die Räume und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Sessel, Vorhänge und Regale.

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte Severus leise.

Draco nickte. Der junge Slytherin setzte sich in einen Sessel und starrte vor sich hin. Severus wünschte sich, er könnte sein Patenkind aus der Lethargie reißen. Plötzlich erschien ein aufgeregter Dobby und verneigte sich vor ihm. „Professor Snape, Sir, jemand ist in Ihrem Quartier und wünscht Sie zu sprechen. Er sagt, es ist sehr dringend."

Sevrus runzelte die Stirn. Niemand kam einfach unangemeldet in seine Räume, außer …

„Harry kümmere dich um Master Draco."

Er reiste per Flohnetzwerk in seine Räume, wo ihn bereits eine hohe rothaarige Gestalt bereits erwartete.

„Percy."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich störe, Severus, aber ich habe heute dies bekommen."

Percy gab ihm einen harmlos aussehenden Umschlag. In ihm befand sich ein Pergament, auf dem stand:

„_Mr. Weasley, ich habe viel Gutes über Sie gehört und erwarte Sie bald unter meinen treuen Dienern."_

Unterschrieben war der Brief nicht, aber das Dunkle Mal, das unter den Zeilen prangte, ließ keinen Zweifel an dem Absender.

„Was willst du tun?"

„Ich werde das Angebot annehmen und mit dir zusammenarbeiten."

Der entschlossene Blick aus den blauen Augen ließ keine Widerrede zu. Severus nickte langsam.

„Draco hatte gestern seine Initiation. Er ist auf unserer Seite."

Percy nickte.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. Das ging niemanden etwas an. Andererseits konnte der junge Ministeriumsbeamte sehr einfühlsam sein und konnte Draco vielleicht aus seiner Lethargie befreien.

„Komm' mit."

Er warf ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin und nannte das Passwort.

„Silverstorm."

Percy folgte ihm. In Dracos neuem Quartier saß der junge Besitzer noch genauso da, wie Severus ihn verlassen hatte. Harry kniete neben ihm. Severus legte seinem Patenkind die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Draco? Percy Weasley ist hier. Er ist auf unsere Seite und wurde vom Dunklen Lord kontaktiert."

Draco reagierte nicht.

„Harry?"

Percy starrte den knienden Jungen fassungslos an. Dieser verneigte sich tief.

„Sir."

Percy warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir ein großzügiges Geschenk gemacht."

Percys entsetzter Blick sagte ihm, dass der junge Weasley verstanden hatte.

„Ist er dem dunklen Lord treu ergeben?"

„Harry ist mein Sklave."

Percy entspannte sich ein wenig und wandte sich Draco zu.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir heute diesen Brief geschickt."

Er zeigte ihn dem jungen Slytherin, der das Pergament keines Blickes würdigte. Percy sprach trotzdem weiter.

„Ich werde seiner Aufforderung folgen, denn ich habe eine Familie, die ich beschützen muss."

Er zog ein Foto hervor.

„Das ist sie. Meine Frau Penelope und unsere Tochter Igraine. Sie ist jetzt vier Monate alt."

Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance und betrachtete das Bild, das mit einer Muggelkamera gemacht worden war. Es zeigte die junge Familie im Garten ihres Hauses in Kanada, wo Penny mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter und ihren Eltern unter dem Fidelius-Zauber lebte. Severus war ihr Geheimnisbewahrer. Sie trugen Muggelkleidung und wirkten unbeschwert. Allerdings konnte einem aufmerksamen Beobachter nicht der Ernst in Percys Augen entgegen. Augen, die zu alt schienen für das Gesicht eins knapp 20-jährigen. Draco runzelte die Stirn und zeigte auf Penelope.

„Sie war auf Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, glaube ich."

„Ja, sie war Schulsprecherin. Zusammen mit mir."

Percy warf Severus einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Darf Harry …?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte und Percy gab das Foto an den Gryffindor weiter. Harry betrachtete das Bild für eine Weile, bevor er es Percy mit einer tiefen Verneigung zurückgab. Severus ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen, der wiederum Percy anstarrte.

„Für wen kämpfst du?" fragte der junge Ministeriumsbeamte.

„Severus", sagte Draco, „und meine Eltern."

„Das ist gut. _Für_ jemanden zu kämpfen und nicht nur _gegen_ jemanden."

Er lächelte und Draco erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft. Percy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich trage meine Familie immer bei mir. Beschützt von dicken mentalen Mauern. Sie bewahrt mich davor verrückt zu werden oder mich selbst zu töten, für das, was ich getan habe."

„Was hast du getan?" fragte Draco leise.

„Ich habe meine Familie verraten. Ich habe sie beleidigt und verletzt, um im Ministerium aufsteigen und Direktor Dumbledore wertvollere Informationen liefern zu können. Nur meine Mutter schreibt mir hin und wieder, aber es ist sicherer für sie, wenn ich ihre Briefe nicht beantworte."

„Euch ist Familie sehr wichtig, oder? Euch Weasleys meine ich."

„Ja. Für uns ist die Familie das wichtigste."

Draco nickte. Er zitterte leicht, und obwohl er den Kopf gesenkt hielt, konnte Severus die Tränen sehen, die ihm leise über das Gesicht liefen.

„Hast du ein paar Tipps für mich, wie man in dem Schlangennest überlebt?"

Draco hob den Kopf und funkelte sein Gegenüber zornig an.

„Nicht alle Todesser sind Slytherins!"

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es auch auf den Oberboss bezogen."

Percy hatte den Arm um Draco gelegt und hatte den Kopf des jungen Slytherins an seine Schulter manövriert. So hielt er ihn eine Weile bis Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Niemand sprach ein Wort, und Severus fragte sich, ob Minerva schon damals gewusst hatte, dass mehr in dem Weasley-Spross steckte als ein nerviger Streber, als sie ihn damals als Schulsprecher vorgeschlagen hatte. Severus hatte ihn schätzen gelernt, als er gesehen hatte, dass der Gryffindor seine Slytherins genauso behandelte wie die Schüler aus seinem eigenen Haus. Er wäre ein guter Nachfolger für den Posten des Hauslehrers von Slytherin. Die reinblütigen Schüler würden ihn akzeptieren, weil er einer von ihnen war und durch seine schwierige Position in seiner eigenen Familie würde er auch einen Zugang zu den zahlreichen Slytherins haben, die zu Hause Probleme hatten. Severus machte sich eine innerliche Notiz dies in seinem Testament zu vermerken, bevor Albus jemanden auf seinen Posten setzte, der vollkommen unfähig war. Sollte er den Krieg wider Erwarten überleben, würde er Molly und Arthur gehörig ins Gewissen reden und ihnen begreiflich machen, dass Ehrgeiz und Talent nichts Schlechtes waren. Und dass sie stolz auf so einen Sohn sein konnten. Schließlich waren die Tränen bei Draco versiegt, und er hörte auf zu zittern.

„Wir werden diesem so genannten Lord gehörig in den Arsch treten. Gemeinsam mit Severus."

Draco sah Percy an.

„Ich wünschte, Severus müsste diesem Monster nie wieder entgegentreten."

„Dafür werden wir sorgen. Wir werden uns gemeinsam etwas überlegen, wie wir Professor Snape daraus holen."

Severus musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Er konnte sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Andererseits berührte es ihn, dass er Draco soviel bedeutete. Harry kroch zu dem Malfoy'schen Erben und drückte einen Kuss auf die fein manikürte Hand. Percy lächelte.

„Ich glaube, Harry ist ganz unsere Meinung."

„Er ist ein Geschöpf des Dunklen Lords", widersprach Draco.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich diene meinem Herrn", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.

Draco griff ihm unter das Kinn und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Nach einer Weile zeichnete sich Verwunderung in seinen Zügen ab und sah Severus erstaunt an. Severus ahnte, dass sein Patenkind die Erinnerung an das Treffen vor einigen Wochen gesehen hatte.

„Du dienst deinem Herrn sehr gut", sagte Draco und fuhr seinem Erzrivalen sanft durch das Haar, „Es ist sehr wichtig, dass niemand erfährt, was du heute morgen gehört und gesehen hast, weil das deinen Herrn gefährden könnte. Verstecke die Erinnerung so gut wie möglich, vor allem die Erinnerung an dieses Foto."

Er hielt Harry das Foto von Percys Familie hin. Harry nickte.

„Natürlich, Sir. Ich bewahre die Geheimnisse meines Herrn."

Er küsste wiederum die streichelnde Hand. Percy erhob sich.

„Ich muss gehen. Fudge erwarte mich in einer Viertelstunde. Wir bleiben in Kontakt."

Severus nickte.

„Natürlich."

Einen Impuls folgend umarmte er den jungen Mann, der ihn um einige Zentimeter überragte. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Das werde ich."

Percy nahm das Foto seiner Familie an sich und schüttelte Draco die Hand.

„Pass' auf dich auf. Denk' an die, für die du kämpfst."

Draco nickte, und Percy verließ die neuen Räume des jungen Slytherins.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit für mich, bevor die anderen kommen."

Severus trat auf sein Patenkind zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dies hatte er nicht mehr getan seit Draco ein kleiner Junge gewesen war.

„Ich bin nur einen Kamin weit weg."

„Okay."

Draco nickte ihm noch einmal zu und Severus machte sich auf den Weg in seine Quartiere.

Er beschloss nicht über das Flohnetzwerk zu reisen, sondern den Weg über die langen Hogwart'schen Flure zu nehmen. Dort konnte er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen und es würde Harry davon abhalten ihn zu verführen.

_Onkel Sev soll diesem Monster nicht mehr entgegentreten müssen._

Er hatte nie gewusst, dass er Draco soviel bedeuten würde. Natürlich hatte sein Patenkind ihm immer gesagt, wie sehr es ihn liebte, aber dass Draco ihn beschützen wollte, berührte ihn zutiefst.

„Guten Morgen, Severus"

Der Tränkemeister blickte überrascht in zwei freundliche goldbraune Augen und er spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Guten Morgen, Lupin."

„Remus", verbesserte ihn der Werwolf, „Guten Morgen, Harry."

Der Junge versteckte sich halb hinter Severus und sagte nichts.

„Wo sind deine Manieren?" fuhr Severus ihn an.

Harry zuckte zusammen und verneigte sich tief.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte er so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum hörte und kehrte auf seinen Platz hinter dem Tränkemeister zurück.

„Severus, wie geht es Draco?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

„Wir müssen miteinander reden. Unter vier Augen."

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue.

„Neville ist in den Gewächshäusern. Ich bin sicher, er würde sich über Harrys Gesellschaft freuen", sagte Remus mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Severus warf einen Blick auf Harry, der den Kopf gesenkt hielt, aber dem die Vorfreude aus allen Poren strömte.

„Nun gut. Ich hole dich später ab und belästige Mr. Longbottom nicht."

„Sehr wohl, Herr."

Er kniete nieder, küsste Severus' Hand und huschte davon. Der Tränkemeister betrachtete seinen Kollegen.

„Gehen wir in mein Büro."

Severus nickte und folgte dem Werwolf.

In dessen Büro wurde Severus in einen Sessel komplimentiert und bekam einen Tee vorgesetzt. Remus setzte sich und betrachtete ihn ernst.

„Hast du gewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Gedankenmagier ist?"

Severus gelang es nicht seine Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Lucius. Malfoy. Ist. Ein. Gedankenmagier", wiederholte der ehemalige Gryffindor. Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich habe mit der Großmeisterin Scarla gesprochen. Sie erzählte mir von Lucius."

Severus schwieg.

„Sie ist eine halbe Seherin und hat ihn an seiner Magie erkannt."

„Weiß es Albus schon?"

„Ich habe noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Ich wollte erst deine Meinung hören."

„Lucius sitzt in Askaban."

„Du könntest ihn dazu bringen uns zu helfen."

„Lucius ist Geschäftsmann. Wenn Albus ihn aus Askaban rausgeholt hat, müsste er schon einen guten Handel vorschlagen, damit Lucius Harry hilft."

„Harry ist der Junge, der lebt."

Severus lächelte dünn.

„Harry ist jemand, der Lucius' Hilfe braucht, und Lucius macht nichts umsonst."

„Ich dachte, du könntest deine besondere Beziehung zu ihm spielen lassen", entgegnete Remus bissig. Severus Miene wurde ausdruckslos.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

Remus legte das kleine Buch über Sklavenerziehung auf den Tisch. Severus verzog keine Miene als er es einsteckte.

„Willst du mit Albus sprechen oder soll ich es tun?"

„Du kannst ihm deine Entdeckung gern selbst mitteilen."

Albus würde ohnehin mit ihm sprechen wollen. Er fühlte Remus' Blick auf ihm ruhen, aber Severus wollte sich jetzt nicht mit diesem verflixt wundervollen Werwolf beschäftigen. Es gab einfach andere Menschen, die seine Hilfe dringend brauchten: Harry, Longbottom, Draco und jetzt auch noch Percy. Denn auch wenn der junge Ministeriumsbeamte auch unter großem Druck gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, brauchte auch er jemanden, der ihm den Rücken stärkte. Um Remus konnte er sich erst nach dem Krieg kümmern. Wenn er dann noch lebte.

Er erhob sich.

„Noch was?", fragte er in einem schrofferen Ton, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Eine Sekunde sahen die goldbraunen Augen verletzt aus, doch dann spiegelten sie nur Gleichgültigkeit.

„Das wäre alles."

Severus nickte und wollte gerade gehen als Dobby plötzlich erschien und sich tief verneigte.

„Professor Lupin, Sir, Master Draco wünscht sie zu sehen."

„Draco?"

„Jawohl, Professor Snape, Sir."

„Wie geht es ihm?

„Ich glaube gut, Sir", entgegnete der Elf zögernd.

„Du glaubst!?" fuhr Severus ihn an.

Dobby sank wimmernd zu Boden. Remus erhob sich.

„Ich komme. Nimmst du mich mit?"

Dobby warf noch einen ängstlichen Blick auf den Tränkemeister und nickte. Remus ergriff seine Hand und mit einem Knall waren die beiden verschwunden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Wie findet ihr Percy? Ich habe immer gedacht, dass er zu den Guten gehört? Und warum soll Dumbledore ihn nicht manipuliert haben? Also schreibt mir eure Meinung!!

Kleines Versprechen: Jetzt sind Theaterferien, das heißt das nächste Kapitel wird etwas schneller kommen.

Also reviewt fleißig!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld, auch wenn der Plot mir gehört.

**Danksagung**:

_Eisphoenix_. Vielen Dank für deine Review. Du hast recht: Der Tag hat zu wenig Stunden, und die sind auch noch mit Arbeit angefüllt. „Schlangenkind" geht auch bald weiter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kapitel** **23**

In seiner neuen Wohnung saß Draco auf der Fensterbank und starrte auf die Hogwart'schen Ländereien. Ihm ging das Foto nicht aus dem Kopf: Das junge Paar mit dem Baby auf dem Arm. Eine kleine Familie . „Für jemanden kämpfen, nicht _gegen_ jemanden."

Er wusste, für wen er kämpfte: für seine Eltern und für Severus. Für diese drei würde er sterben! Ein bitteres Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Er war genauso verrückt wie ein Gryffindor. Das Lächeln erstarb und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Er musste plötzlich an den Muggeljungen denken, den er gestern foltern und töten musste. Er hatte große braune Augen gehabt, sehr ähnlich denen einer jungen Gryffindor, in die er sich in dem letzen Schuljahr unsterblich verliebt hatte. In den ersten Jahren hier in Hogwarts war Hermine Granger nur ein Ärgernis gewesen, die mal eben alles was er von seinem Vater über Muggelgeborene gelernt hatte, Lügen strafte. Sie war weder geistig noch magisch minderbemittelt. Im Gegenteil. Sie hatte ihn, abgesehen von Alten Runen, in allen Fächern geschlagen und ließ ein magisches Potential erahnen, von dem mancher Reinblüter nur träumen konnte. Seinen, wenn auch widerstrebenden, Respekt hatte sie sich im 3. Schuljahr erworben, als sie es gewagt hatte, ihn zu schlagen. Keine andere Hexe hätte es gewagt die Hand gegen einen Malfoy zu erheben. Doch sie hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, ihm zu zeigen, was sie von ihm hielt.

Endgültig waren ihm die Augen auf dem Weihnachtsball geöffnet worden, als Hermine mit Abstand das schönste Mädchen gewesen war. Und ihre idiotischen Freunde hatten nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt, als ihr den ersten Ball ihres Lebens gründlich zu verderben, etwas, was ein Gentleman niemals tun sollte.

Aber all das war jetzt unwichtig. Sie würde niemals etwas anderes als Abscheu für ihn empfinden. Er zog den Ärmel seiner Robe hoch und betrachtete das Dunkle Mal. Er hatte gedacht, dass es leichter sein würde, ein Spion des Lichts zu sein. Dass es ihn nicht so stark berühren würde, da sein Herz nicht bei der Sache war. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Die Scham und der Ekel über das, was er letzte Nacht getan hatte, überrollten ihn mit einer Macht, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Er merkte kaum, dass er sich auf den Teppich übergab und auch nicht, dass er sich wimmernd neben dem Erbrochenen zusammenrollte oder dass sich aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins ein Name löste, ein Bewusstsein, das Severus nicht mit noch mehr Leid belasten wollte. Er zitterte und wisperte diesen Namen. Immer und immer wieder.

Plötzlich legte jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Mit einem heiseren Schrei fuhr er hoch und drückte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. Er blickte in die besorgten Augen von Remus Lupin.

„Dobby sagte, du wolltest mich sprechen." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte niemanden sehen. Allerdings erinnerte er sich an die tröstende Gegenwart des Werwolfs in der Nacht. Er sah, dass das Erbrochene verschwunden war. Der Wolf betrachtete ihn ruhig, gab ihm Zeit sich darüber klar zu werden, was er wollte. Draco atmete tief durch und besann sich auf seine Manieren. Lupin befand sich, offensichtlich auf seine Einladung hin, in seinen Quartieren. Somit war er der Gastgeber und sollte sich auch so verhalten. Langsam erhob er sich.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee? Einen Brandy?"

„Ich hätte gern einen Tee."

„Mögen Sie Earl Grey?"

Der Werwolf, _Professor_ _Lupin_, lächelte.

„Sehr gern."

„Dobby!"

„Master Draco, Sir?"

„Bring' uns einen Earl Grey und ein paar Kekse."

Der Hauself verneigte sich bis zum Boden.

„Sehr wohl, Master Draco, Sir."

Damit verschwand er. Draco wies auf einen kleinen Sessel.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Lupin folgte seiner Einladung. Dracos Blick fiel auf das immer noch entblößte Dunkle Mal. Wieder übermannte ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit. Alles drehte sich und er klammerte sich an der Sessellehne fest, um nicht umzufallen. Plötzlich war Lupin an seiner Seite und half ihm sich hinzusetzen. Behutsam strich der Wolf den Ärmel seiner Robe hinunter, so dass das Dunkle Mal verdeckt wurde. Mit einem leisen Knall erschien Dobby mit dem Tee.

„Bitte sehr, Master Draco, Sir. Fühlt sich Master Draco nicht wohl?"

Der junge Slytherin bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.

„Es geht schon. Danke, Dobby."

Der Elf strahlte und verbeugte sich tief. Dann verschwand er. Draco goss Lupin und sich Tee ein. Er sammelte sich und wurde langsam der Übelkeit wieder Herr.

„Warum sind Sie hier, Professor?"

„Dobby hat mich geholt. Er meinte, Sie würden mich sprechen wollen."

„Er war immer schon übereifrig."

„Er scheint Sie sehr zu mögen. Ich kenne nur eine andere Person, der er solch eine Verehrung entgegen bringt."

Draco schlürfte seinen Tee.

„Dumbledore?"

„Nein, Harry."

„Natürlich."

Natürlich Potter, wer sonst? Es drehte sich doch ohnehin alles um ihn. Den goldenen perfekten Gryffindor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dobby jemand ist, der seine Verehrung leichtfertig vergibt, auch wenn er ein Hauself ist."

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen. Ja, Dobby war immer schon ein wenig eigensinnig gewesen, selbst als er noch Hauself bei seiner Familie gewesen war.

Der Slytherin betrachtete seinen Gast, der nichts als Ruhe und Wärme ausstrahlte. Hätte ihm jetzt jemand gesagt, dass sein Gegenüber sich bei Vollmond in eine reißende Bestie verwandetle, hätte er ihn ausgelacht. Allerdings wusste er von seiner Recherche für den Aufsatz von vor zwei Jahren, dass manche Werwölfe ein betont sanftmütiges Wesen an den Tag legten, um weniger bedrohlich zu wirken. Sie versteckte und unterdrückten ihren Wolf, der dann in den Vollmondnächten umso heftiger hervor trat. Und dieser Wolf hätte Severus einst fast getötet. Trotzdem liebte sein Patenonkel diesen Mann und Draco wollte verstehen, warum.

„Was ist damals genau passiert? Als Ihre Freunde Severus zu Ihnen gelockt haben?"

Lupin fuhr sich durch das Gesicht. Er sah auf einmal sehr müde aus.

„Ich kann mich an jene Nacht kaum erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass Sirius Severus vorgeschlagen hat mir zu folgen, da er unbedingt sehen wollte, warum ich einmal im Monat unter der Peitschenden weide verschwinde. Also ist Severus zu dem Baum gegangen. Ich weiß nicht wie er die Stelle gefunden hat, an der die Zweige zum stehen gebracht werden können oder ob Sirius sie ihm gezeigt hat. Severus ging den Tunnel entlang und traf am anderen Ende auf mich."

„Was haben Sie empfunden?"

Lupin sah ihn überrascht an. Draco hatte die Neugier gepackt.

„In der Nacht. Was haben Sie als Werwolf von dem Ganzen mitbekommen?"

„So gut wie nichts. Ich war rasend vor Schmerz. Ich wollte raus und mit meinen Freunden unter dem Vollmond über die Hogwart'schen Ländereien laufen. Plötzlich roch ich einen Menschen. Beute! Ich stürzte zum Tunnel hinunter um ihn zu beißen - oder Schlimmeres. Es war eine der schrecklichsten Nächte meines Lebens, und wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, würde ich es tun."

Draco nickte langsam. Er schob noch einmal den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück.

„Es überrascht Sie nicht oder? Seien Sie ehrlich, Sie haben doch erwartet, dass ich eines Tages dieses Mal tragen würde, nicht wahr? So wie Sie glauben, dass alle Slytherins es eines Tages tragen werden, nicht wahr? Weil wir ja schon halbe Todesser sind, sobald wir in dieses Haus einsortiert werden, nicht wahr?"

Lupin betrachtete ihn ruhig.

„Ja, ich habe damit gerechnet, dass Sie eines Tages dieses Mal tragen. Aber nicht, weil Sie ein Slytherin sind, sondern weil Sie ein Malfoy sind. Allerdings hat Severus immer an Sie geglaubt und in mir immer die Hoffnung genährt, dass Sie das Mal nicht freiwillig annehmen würden."

Draco lächelte dünn.

„Sind Sie jetzt enttäuscht?"

„Nein. Du hast einen Mut bewiesen, den ich einem Slytherin kaum zugetraut hätte."

„Aber ohne die Gedankenlosigkeit eines Gryffindors hoffe ich."

„Nun ja, als 16-jähriger freiwillig einen Kreis von Menschen, die ohne Skrupel sind zu verraten und dabei jedes Mal sein Leben zu riskieren zeugt nicht von sehr viel Überlegung, findest du nicht?"

Lupins Augen funkelte amüsiert, und auch Draco konnte sich ein grinsen kaum verkneifen.

„Also ein Löwe in einer Schlangenhaut?"

„Vielleicht."

Draco lachte. Das war wirklich lächerlich. Er war ein Slytherin durch und durch, auch wenn Lupins Argumentation einiges für sich hatte.

„Warum waren Sie gestern in den Räumen meines Paten?"

Lupin wurde ernst.

„Ich habe auf Harry aufgepasst. Gestern Nacht war er plötzlich verschwunden. Ich hebe ihn gesucht und bin dann auf Severus, Professor Snape, und Sie getroffen. Ihr Pate bat mich mit in seine Quartiere zu kommen."

Draco nickte.

„Was haben Sie gedacht, als Sie mich gesehen haben?"

Er wusste nicht warum die Antwort für ihn wichtig war, nur dass sie für ihn wichtig war.

„ Ich war geschockt. Sie haben in dieser Nacht wahrscheinlich mehr Leid gesehen und tragen müssen als andere in Ihrem Alter. Einmal musste ich an Sirius denken."

„Black?"

„Ja. Manchmal hatte er so einen Ausdruck in den Augen. Als hätte er in einen Abgrund des Grauens gesehen. Und hätte ihn nicht nur gesehen, sondern auch durchschritten. In Ihren Augen habe ich gestern denselben Ausdruck gesehen, und ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas tun können um das Grauen ungeschehen zu machen. Aber wie bei Sirius wusste ich, dass dies außerhalb meiner Macht liegt und diese Hilflosigkeit ist für mich nur schwer zu ertragen."

Draco nickte abermals. Er spürte plötzlich wie müde er war. Müde und ausgelaugt. Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch 8 Stunden hatte bis die übrigen Schüler eintreffen würden. Er gähnte verstohlen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie."

„ist schon in Ordnung. Sie haben viel durchgemacht in der letzen Nacht. Ruhen Sie sich ein wenig aus. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, schicken Sie einfach Dobby. Zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit."

„Auch bei Vollmond?"

Lupin lächelte gequält und Draco wurde bewusst, dass er den Werwolf mit seiner Frage verletzt hatte.

„Ich weiß, dass mir mit dem Wolfsbann nichts passieren kann. Und ich habe noch nie einen transformierten Werwolf gesehen."

Jetzt klang er wie ein schamlos neugieriges Kind.

„Wenn Sie möchten, kommen Sie beim nächsten Vollmond in meine Quartiere. Aber bringen Sie Ihren Zauberstab mit. Ich weiß nicht, wie Moony mit dem Trank auf andere Menschen reagiert."

Draco nickte.

„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen."

Insgeheim dachte der Slytherin, dass Lupin vielleicht mal Silver kennenlernen sollte.

„Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte."

Draco schlich zum Schlafzimmer hinüber und ließ sich so wie er war auf das große Bett fallen. Nur einige Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen.

Remus stand immer noch regungslos auf dem Fleck, an dem Mafloy ihn verlassen hatte und dachte über das Phänomen „Draco Malfoy" nach. Er schmunzelte. Irgendwie schienen alle Slytherins, die er kannte, namentlich Severus und nun der junge Malfoy, höchst interessante Phänomene zu sein, die einer näheren Betrachtung bedurften. Vielleicht sollte er alle Slytherins etwas mehr im Auge behalten, um sie besser verstehen zu können. Es schien wesentlich mehr an ihnen dran zu sein, als die Vorurteile gegen sie erkennen ließen. Er rief leise Dobby herbei und bat ihn den Tee abzuräumen.

„Wo ist Master Draco, Sir?" fragte der kleine Elf verwundert.

„Er schläft."

Dobby runzelte die Stirn und tapste in das Schlafzimmer. Remus folgte ihm leise und schaute zu, wie Dobby seinen ehemaligen jungen Herrn routiniert entkleidete und sanft zudeckte. Dann legte er einen Finger an seine Lippen, um Remus zu signalisieren, dass er jetzt noch stören durfte. Dann wurde der Verteidigungslehrer aus dem Zimmer manövriert, dessen Tür sich leise hinter ihm schloss. Dobby räumte lautlos das Geschirr zusammen und bevor er verschwinden konnte, beschloss Remus, dass nun eine gute Gelegenheit war seine Mission „Slytherins kennenlernen" zu beginnen.

„Dobby, scheinst das schon öfter gemacht zu haben. Ich meine, Master Draco ins Bett gebracht."

„Oh ja" Dobby lächelte. „Master Draco ist oft beim Lesen eingeschlafen und dann hat Dobby ihn zugedeckt oder erschöpft vom Training."

„Welches Training?"

„Oh, Master Draco früher schon gehabt viel Training: Tanzen, Fechten, Reiten, Etik … Teki … Tekitette."

„Meinst du Etikette?"

Dobby nickte eifrig.

„Ja, viel Tetikette und Quidditch. Oh Master Lucius so böse, wenn Master Draco nicht gut. Ihn viel geschlagen. Aber Master Severus immer für Master Draco gekämpft. Immer gesagt, dass Master Lucius schlechter Mann und Vater." Der Elf winkte Remus zu sich heran.

„Dann Master Lucius aufgehört. Hat viel Respekt vor Master Severus. Master Severus sehr wichtig für Master Lucius. Master Severus ein sher großer Zauberer. Doch dann ist Dobby befreit worden, und kann Master Draco nicht mehr helfen."

Er warf einen traurigen Blick auf die Schlafzimmertür.

„Aber Master Severus großer Zauberer, hat viele Spione. Master Severus ein sehr guter Mann. Guter Master für Harry Potter."

Remus sah, wie sich Tränen in den großen grünen Augen bildeten.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, Harry wieder gesund zu machen."

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry Potter wird nie mehr ganz gesund. Selbst, wenn Bann von Ihm, der nicht genannt werden darf, gebrochen wird, wird Harry Potter nie vergessen. Dobby vergisst nie Master Lucius und Zeit bei den Malfoys."

Er weinte ein wenig und einen Moment lang war Remus ratlos, was er tun sollte. Plötzlich lächelte Dobby wieder.

„Aber Master Draco immer guter Master, und süßes Baby. Oh, so ein süßes Baby gewesen."

Remus musste schmunzeln. Es viel ihm nicht leicht, sich den Prinzen von Slytherin als süßes Baby vorzustellen.

‚Noch eine Seite, die ich nicht kenne', dachte er. ‚Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich die Slytherins etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehme.'

Mit diesem Gedanken verließ er die Wohnung des jungen Slytherins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Gefällt euch das Pairing DM/HG in dieser Story? Ich würde Remus gern eine größere Rolle in Dracos Leben spielen lassen. Was haltet ihr davon?

So, r & r please!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Die Figuren gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Der Plot gehört mir, aber ich verdiene mit dieser Story trotzdem kein Geld.

**Entschuldigung**:

An dieser Stelle eine ganz große Entschuldigung an meine treuen Leser für die große Verspätung dieses Kapitels. Ich habe nämlich vor etwa einem Jahr das absolut wundervolle und leider süchtig machende Online-Game „World of Warcraft" entdeckt, sodass die Schreiberei ziemlich auf der Strecke geblieben ist.

Jetzt seit der Geburt meines Sohnes vor einem Monat habe ich nicht mehr soviel Zeit zu spielen und meine Muse drängelt mich schon die ganze Zeit endlich weiter zu schreiben.

Hier ist das Ergebnis.

**Danksagung**:

Ich danke allen meinen Reviewern für ihre Rückmeldungen und hoffe, ihr seit noch dabei und reviewt weiter so fleißig!

**24. Kapitel **

Währenddessen betrat Severus das dritte Gewächshaus auf der Suche nach Harry. Wo steckten die beiden Gryffindors nur? Pomona hatte ihn ins Gewächshaus Nr. 7 geschickt, nicht ohne allerdings zu betonen, dass die beiden lieber ungestört sein wollten. Das hatte Severus mehr als nur ein bisschen beunruhigt, und als er das Gewächshaus leer gefunden hatte, hatte sich das Gefühl der Unruhe noch verstärkt. Was hatte Longbottom mit Harry vor? Auch dieses Gewächshaus schien leer zu sein und Severus wollte gerade mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen gehen, als er ein leises Stöhnen hörte. Er folgte dem Laut – und erstarrte.

Vor ihm lag Longbottom auf harry und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während seine Hand mit der Brustwarze des Jungen beschäftig war. Severus sah rot.

„Harry, in meine Quartiere! Sofort!"

Der Junge erstarrte. Er rappelte sich auf und huschte davon. Severus konzentrierte sich auf Longbottom. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte er es WAGEN jemanden, der unter seinem Schutz stand, so zu berühren?! Er wollte den Jungen zerstören, Rache nehmen für die Gewalt, die er einem seiner Schutzbefohlenen angetan hatte. Das Glas um ihn herum explodierte, doch Severus nahm es nicht wahr.

Seine Magie brach aus ihm heraus und pflügte durch das Bewusstsein des jungen. Rücksichtslos durchbrach sie die schwachen Barrieren, die Longbottom in Windeseile aufgerichtet hatte, auf der Suche nach Beweisen, was der Gryffindor Severus' Schützling angetan hatte. Bilder füllten Severus' inneres auge, in denen Neville Harry streichelte, küsste und ihn auf jede erdenkliche aber trotzdem noch unschuldige Art liebkoste. Plötzlich stieß die rasende Magie auf Widerstand. Es war eine riesige Wand aus Erde, die sich undurchdringlich vor ihr auftürmte.

Plötzlich fand sich Severus auf dem Boden des Gewächshauses wieder. Er starrte in das wachsbleiche Gesicht von Neville Longbottom, der schwer atmete und dessen Augen seltsam starr wirkten. Der Tränkemeister fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte einen Schüler angegriffen! Er hätte den jungen innerlich zerreißen können, aus ihm eine leere Hülle machen können, nicht unähnlich einem Opfer der Dementoren. Er stand mühsam auf und stolperte aus dem Gewächshaus.

Als seine Hand die Kühle der steinernden Innenwände des Schlosses berührte, kam er langsam wieder zu sich. Hogwarts' Magie durchzog ruhig sein Bewusstsein, wärmte und besänftigte ihn, wie eine übermächtige Mutter.

Severus atmete tief durch. Er musste mit Harry sprechen. Er musste ihm sagen, dass er sich von Longbottom nichts gefallen lassen musste. Dass er das Recht hatte, die Avancen des Gryffindors abzulehnen. Und dann würde er sich Lupin vorknöpfen. Die Wut loderte in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, dass der verdammte Werwolf es zugelassen hatte, dass sich jemand auf diese Weise Harry näherte.

Zurück in seinen Quartieren erwartete ihn ein am Boden kauernder Harry mit leicht entsetzten Augen. Severus stand da und sah den Jungen an, der den Blick senkte und leise in sich hineinschluchzte. Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Hat Mister Longbottom dich verletzt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mr. Longbottom war sehr gut zu mir."

Severus setzte sich und winkte den Jungen zu sich. Harry gehorchte und schniefte leise. Der Tränkemeister legte seinen Finger unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn ihn anzusehen.

„Warum weinst du?"

„Es tut mir leid, Herr. Ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen, aber ich war einsam und Master Longbottom war so gut zu mir. Ich verdiene es ebenfalls zu sterben."

Severus ließ ihn los und verstand. Nach uralten Gesetzen hatte er das Recht Longbottom für die Diebstahl seines Eigentums zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, ihn im Falle eines Sklaven sogar zu töten.

„Ich habe deinen Liebhaber nicht getötet. Allerdings wirst du ihn nicht wieder sehen."

Harry drückte einen Kuss auf die Knie des Tränkemeisters.

„Ich danke Euch, Herr. Danke für Eure Großzügigkeit. Ich werde Euch nie wieder enttäuschen. Das verspreche ich Euch."

Langsam wanderten seine Lippen immer höher.

„Stop!"

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Bis auf weiteres verbiete ich dir mich zu berühren. Du wirst in Zukunft nicht mehr in meinem Bett schlafen, sondern in einem eigenen Zimmer. Du wirst keinerlei Kontakt zu Mr. Longbottom herstellen und auf keinerlei Kontaktversuche seinerseits antworten. Du wirst diese Quartiere nur in meiner Begleitung. Bis übermorgen abend bleibst du auf deinem Zimmer und schreibst einen Aufsatz darüber, warum es leichtsinnig war Mister Longbottom zu erlauben so über dich zu verfügen. Ich erwarte eine Länge von mindestens 3 Fuß."

Severus erhob sich und legte seine Hand auf eine freie Wand. Er bat Hogwarts einen kleines Zimmer mit angrenzendem Bad für Harry zu schaffen. Eine Tür erschien und hinter ihr verbarg sich ein gemütlicher und freundlicher Raum aus warmen Grün- und Blautönen. Ein großes Fenster mit Ausblick auf den See ließ Sonnenlicht hineinströmen. Das angrenzende Badezimmer war in Weiß und Blau gehalten und hatte sowohl eine dusche, als auch eine kleine Badewanne.

Severus ließ die Bücher, für das 6. und 7. Schuljahr auf das kleine Bücherregal schweben und verwandelte einige seiner Hosen, Boxershorts und Pyjamas in das weich fließende Material, das Harry stets trug und verstaute sie in dem Kleiderschrank.

„Hier wirst du ab jetzt wohnen und schlafen. Und zwar im Bett und nicht auf dem Fußboden. Das ist ein Befehl."

Harry nickte. Er wirkte wie betäubt.

„Ich werde mich auf die Ankunft der Schüler vorbereiten. Du wirst hier bleiben und über dein Verhalten nachdenken."

„Ja, Herr", flüsterte der junge und schlich ins den Raum, als betrete er ein Schafott. Saverus schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und befahl einem Hauselfen, den Jungen mit Essen und Getränken zu versorgen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in das Büro eines gewissen unverantwortlichen Werwolfs.

Harry starrte auf die Tür, die sich gerade hinter seinem Herrn geschlossen hatte. Sein Herr wollte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte ihn verstoßen. Was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte gar nichts tun. Er konnte nur seinem Herrn gehorchen und hoffen, dass dieser ihm eines Tages vergeben würde. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett. Es war groß und sehr gemütlich. Eigentlich zu gut für einen Sklaven. Aber sein Herr hatte ihm befohlen darin zu schlafen, und er würde gehorchen.

Derweil rauschte der Tränkemeister in seiner ganzen dunklen Pracht durch die Hogwart'schen Gänge. Seine Robe wölbte sich hinter ihm und die uralte Magie der Schule umgab ihn mit einem unheilvollen Schimmer. Er hämmerte gegen das Portrait, das die Räume des ehemaligen Herumtreibers bewachte. Der Zentaur betrachtete ihn missbilligend, schwang dann aber mit einem Blick auf den gezückten Zauberstab des Hauslehrers zur Seite. Lupin saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war, dem Haufen Papier vor ihm nach zu urteilen, gerade dabei seinen Unterricht für das kommende Schuljahr vorzubereiten.

„Hallo Severus, was …"

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Wahrscheinlich gar nichts. Typisch Gryffindor! Erst handeln, dann denken! Oder besser noch das Denken gleich weglassen!"

„Was ist denn los?"

„Was los ist??"

Ohne es zu merken, war Severus Stimme fast eine Oktave in die Höhe geklettert. Die Fensterscheiben begannen zu zittern.

„Du hast zugelassen, dass sich Longbottom an Harry vergreift!! Einem hilflosen Sklaven, der es niemals wagen würde sich gegen einen Zauberer zu wehren!! Gib mir einen Grund, _einen_ Grund, warum ich dich nicht in Grund und boden hexen sollte."

Wie von selbst hatte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes ihren Weg an Lupins Kehle gefunden.

„Severus, ich …. Ich vertraue Neville absolut. Er ist ein guter Mensch, und er würde Harry niemals wehtun."

Der Tränkemeister warf ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Seines Erachtens ließ Lupins Menschenkenntnis sehr zu wünschen übrig. Was man am besten an der Wahl seiner Freunde sehen konnte.

„Harry. Ist. Wehrlos. Er kann nicht entscheiden, ob er Longbottoms Grabschereien zulassen will oder nicht. Er ist ein _Sklave_. Er gehorcht. Und du lässt zu, dass er praktisch vergewaltigt wird!"

Lupin erbleichte.

„Das würde Neville nie tun."

„Sie können froh sein, dass Longbottom so gutmütig ist und beten, dass er der Versuchung wirklich widerstanden hat."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war immer dabei. Ich hatte die beiden ständig im Auge."

„Und nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob Harry überhaupt von Longbottom angetascht werden will?!"

„Ich wollte nur, dass er Kontakt zu einem Gleichaltrigen hat. Ich dachte, wenn er jemanden aus seiner Klasse sieht …"

„Dass er dann wieder von allein gesund wird? Wann werdet ihr Gryffindors endlich aufhören, den Dunklen Lord zu unterschätzen? Er wird nicht umsonst als der mächtigste Schwarzmagier seit Grindelwald bezeichnet. Oder glaubt ihr, es hätte ihn noch kein Auror versucht zu töten, weil er eine so nette Ausstrahlung hat?"

Severus' Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Wann würden die sogenannten „Zauberer des Lichts" endlich begreifen, dass schwarze Magie und vor allem Voldemort gefährlich und mächtig waren. Wahrscheinlich mächtiger als viele von ihnen, wenn nicht sogar die meisten. Deshlb war schwarze Magie so gefürchtet. Nicht nur, weil sie sich gegen andere Menschen richtete, sondern vor allem, weil sie mächtig war. Weil sie einen Schaden verursachen konnte, der nicht mehr heilbar oder aufhebbar war.

Lupin wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ich wollte ihm nur helfen. Ich wollte Harry auf keinem Fall schaden", wisperte er.

Der Werwolf wirkte müde und unsagbar traurig. Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Trotz aller Wut tat es ihm in der Seele weh, den Mann, den er liebte so zu sehen.

„Harry ist nicht der, der er war. Aber wenn er wieder gesund ist, wird er sicher nicht vergessen, dass du es ihm ermöglicht hast, Zeit mit seinem Hauskameraden zu verbringen. Die Flüche wird dann eher Longbottom abkriegen als du."

Lupin fuhr sich seufzend durchs Haar und nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Severus. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht Böses wollte."

Der Tränkemeister verbiss sich die Bemerkung, dass der Weg in die Hölle mit guten Absichten gepflastert war.

„Ich habe mit Harry gesprochen. Er hat Stubenarrest und wird Longbottom vorerst nicht wiedersehen."

„Und Neville?"

Severus schluckte.

„Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm sprechen."

Lupin nickte.

„Wäre das dann alles? Ich muss noch meine Unterrichtsvorbereitung abschließen."

„Wir sehen uns beim Fest."

Severus nickte dem Werwolf noch einmal zu, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging.

Was meint ihr? Passt dieses Kapitel gut in die Story oder fällt es eher raus? Falls es euch nicht gefällt, bleibt bitte trotzdem der Story treu. Das nächste Kapitel wird besser. Versprochen.


End file.
